


Colette Violet Holmes

by johnwatsonblog, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anthea as a Surrogate, BAMF Anthea, Budding Romance, First Time, Gen, Heroic Greg Lestrade, Heroic Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Holmes has a daughter, Mycroft's Past Catches Up With Him, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: A couple of us decided to do a role-play chat as Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade.  The premise is Mycroft has a daughter - Colette Violet Holmes, age 8.  Mycroft is a single father, and Greg is surprised to not only find out about her, but to find out that Mycroft is interested in him.  They go through plenty of highs and lows as their relationship grows.The parts are played by:Mycroft Holmes.........StraightShooterGregory Lestrade.......johnwatsonblogColette is played by both of us, as indicated by the initial after her name:Colette (J)................StraightShooterColette (D)...............johnwatsonblogWhen other characters are played, we will indicate at the beginning of the chapter who plays them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, there is a brief appearance by Mrs. Linden, school secretary - she is played by StraightShooter.

**Greg**

The last few days work wise had been rather stressful, not having a moment to sit down or even sleep a night like I was used to. Sally had sent me out for doughnuts for everyone and I did remind her that Wednesdays were the busy lunch time so I could have a coffee/chat with Mycroft. I smoothed down my hair, slipping my tie off.

**Mycroft**

I'm already at our usual table at the back of the cafe when I look up and see Greg walk in. He looks a bit more harried than usual. "Busy week?" I ask as he sits across from me.

**Greg**

"That obvious?" I smile as I sit down and see he's already bought me coffee and something to eat. He looked calm and collected as usual, barely a hair out of place while my tie went in my pocket.

**Mycroft**

"You're fairly easy to read, Greg," I chuckle. "I can tell when my brother's driven you mad, and when Sally expects you to bring back pastries," I smile over my tea.

**Greg**

"Your brother is only driving me half insane. It’s these burglaries and bodies that are related somehow but its only me that's seeing it." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, sipping my coffee and my stomach growled in appreciation for the pastry.

**Mycroft**

"Sherlock has been surprisingly quiet. I had hoped you were keeping him busy," I nod, "rather than the other way around."

**Greg**

I take a bit of the pastry and lick my lips. "I've been keeping him as busy as possible. Giving him small leads, even cases we've had for months." I swallowed, "he's just been. Taking them, no boring or on the spot deducing."

**Mycroft**

"Dr. Watson must be keeping him in check, then," I am momentarily distracted, watching him eat the pastry. "Take that as a gift."

**Greg**

"Oh I am. I am, I just. Worry, when he's quiet. The whole Irene Adler fiasco?" I speak with my mouthful of another bite and try not to moan with the chocolate and butter mixing as one in my mouth. I keep my eyes on him.

**Mycroft**

"Yes, well, I still feel bad about that one. At least it ended somewhat tidily." I fidget restlessly. "So... other than work... how have you been?"

**Greg**

I swallow and know it’s a topic neither of them likes to talk about. I simply brush my left hand over his arm, my other being used to bring my coffee to my lips. "I can't remember when I had a proper meal or more than four hours sleep but what's new. What about you? You've just come back from America again from some conference?"

**Mycroft**

"Mmhmm. Tedious, but necessary. Keeping up relations and all. When I was younger, the travel was exciting. But now... I am growing to dislike being away... from home." I shrug. "As for a proper meal, perhaps we could have dinner Friday evening?"

**Greg**

"I'd feel the same. And if I don't have any more burglaries or murders then sure. What were you thinking?" I smiled warmly and saw something more in his expression, so I kept rubbing his arm.

**Mycroft**

"I know an excellent steakhouse, if you'd like that. Or would you prefer Italian?" My mind is racing.

**Greg**

"Italian sounds amazing. But I think my stomach and my lips would agree to anything right now." I smile and chuckle cheekily to his “Bambi in the headlights” expression. He'd been like that a lot for the last few weeks since we started having lunch together.

**Mycroft**

"Italian it is, then," I sigh in relief. It's been years since I asked someone to dinner that wasn't strictly professional. "Meet me at my flat at 7, then?"

**Greg**

"Sure. And that's Sally asking me where the pastries are." I grab my phone from my pocket, sighing at it and getting up. I down the last of the coffee he gave me along with the pastry in my mouth, leaning over to peck his cheek. It might have been a bit risqué, but he still seemed shy.

**Mycroft**

I feel my cheek flush at the peck. It takes a few seconds for me to find my voice. "Until Friday evening, then. Do call if you need me to manage Sherlock," I smile up at him as he turns to leave.

**Greg**

"Do I have to give Sherlock an excuse to call you?" I smile even wider and make an apologetic face when my phone goes off again. I rush off out the door, heading right to the pastry shop down the road.

**Mycroft**

My eyes follow him as he leaves. A last gulp of my now-cooled tea, and I, too, head back to the office.

* * *

**Greg**

Things had actually died down since my lunch with Mycroft and I was sat at my desk with a full meal when I'd gotten a call from the local school. I left it on my desk, the coffee in my hand while I waited in the principal’s office getting colder. I was beginning to get antsy due to hunger.

**Mycroft**

I stride smoothly into the school office, going directly to the front desk. "Good afternoon, Ms. Linden. I understand Colette has taken ill?"

**Ms. Linden**

"Yes, Mr. Holmes. Poor thing couldn't keep her lunch down. I'll go get her for you." The older woman left her desk hurriedly.

**Greg**

I frown when I hear a familiar voice and turn around, seeing Mycroft standing professionally in front of the main desk. No hair out of place yet looking slightly flushed from walking quickly. "Mycroft?" I question and stand up.

**Mycroft**

I jump at the voice behind me and turn slowly. "Oh, hello, Detective Inspector," I say, a bit more formally than I intended. "What brings you here?"

**Greg**

I notice he hasn't called me detective inspector for a while. It’s always Greg. "I, uh, there's been a break in at the school and I came over to see if it's related to the bodies and break ins I've been investigating. Who's. Colette?" I scan his body language, trying not to sound like an interrogation

**Mycroft**

I'm frantically trying to come up with a way to explain, quickly opting for the easiest path - the truth. _Let the chips fall where they may..._ "Colette is my daughter."

**Greg**

That was the last reply I was expecting, and I dropped my eyebrows as soon as they were raised. I also closed my mouth, it making my heart drop to maybe that I'd seen his flirting as being polite. It explaining why he was such a “Bambi in the headlights” about my advancements. "Oh. Right, cool." I kick myself mentally, thanking God for the principal then deciding to wander in.

**Mycroft**

Just as Greg and the principal enter her office, Ms. Linden re-appears, her arm around Colette's shoulder. "Not feeling well, my dear?" I put my arm around her. "Let's get you home then."

"I'm sorry, Father," came the quiet reply.

"Nonsense. Unless your illness is deliberate, you've nothing to be sorry about. Besides," I smile at her, "it gave me a good reason to take an afternoon off."

**Greg**

I try to smile as nicely as I can and then I'm ushered into the principal’s office, unable to even introduce myself or ask Mycroft if we're still on for tonight.

* * *

**Colette (D)**

"Who was that, that was standing with you father?" I was asked as we walked out through the gate to the car. I'd felt unwell before school but hadn't said anything to anyone, thinking it would pass.

**Mycroft**

"A friend. Someone your uncle knows... from work." I escort her to the car. I brush my hand across her forehead. "How long have you felt ill? You're running a fever, I think."

**Colette (D)**

"Is that Geoffrey that Uncle Sherlock keeps mentioning? He doesn't look like an idiot." I wave his hand away and fiddle with my jumper, answering quietly that I'd felt unwell since I was woken up this morning.

**Mycroft**

"Well, he's not. Your uncle thinks everyone is an idiot. Except Dr. Watson. And you," I kiss the top of her head after I get her buckled into the car. "Let's get you home and into bed. Perhaps some toast to settle your stomach?"

**Colette (D)**

"Yes. And what does he do with Uncle Sherlock? Does he help solve murders?" I nod and lean against him where I'm very tired. I usually get comfort/affection from Aunt Anthea so this was a slightly rare moment.

**Mycroft**

"Greg - that's his proper name, no matter what your uncle says - is a detective at New Scotland Yard. Uncle Sherlock helps him when cases get complicated." I drive us home, letting Colette get showered, changed, and tucking her into bed, a plate of dry toast and glass of water by the bed. "I have a few things to take care of in my study, but if you need anything, just call for me," I stroke her cheek and put a kiss on her forehead. As I leave her room, I'm frantically trying to decide what to do about tonight's plans. I don't want to cancel on, but I can't exactly leave Colette alone - Anthea is booked for a week's holiday and her flight leaves in an hour. Perhaps I can cook...


	2. Chapter 2

**Greg**

I had tried to speak with the principal as quickly to catch Mycroft but it was to no avail. I had been debating all day whether to keep our date, my navy suit going on as soon as I'd gotten home about half 6. I even splashed out on cologne, gel in my hair and some wine that I'd saved for a special occasion.

**Mycroft**

Colette slept away most of the afternoon, and felt quite a bit better - though tired - when she woke. I insisted on her staying in bed, and brought her a bowl of light soup and crackers. "I'm glad you are feeling better, but we'd better not push it, hm?" I tell her, and she grumpily agrees. I look up when the doorbell rings. "You just rest here. Detective Inspector is here. I had invited him for dinner. I had originally planned on taking him to Da Mario, but since you are home sick, we shall eat here."

**Colette (J)**

"Is that why I smell lasagna, Father?"

**Mycroft**

I grin quietly. "Yes, mon cher," I smile at her. "Now, you eat, and I'll get the door. I'll be back later, and I expect you to finish this." I tousle her hair and leave her room, the door just lightly open.

I walk to the front door and open it. "Hello, Greg. Please, come in..." I open the door to allow him in. "We've had a slight change in plans. I hope you don't mind, but with Letty ill, I cancelled our reservation..."

**Greg**

"No problem. Did you want the evening to look after her?" I asked softly as I stepped in but stayed by the door, not removing my coat just yet. I did smell lasagna and didn't exactly know how to approach this. There must still be a mother in the picture as he wouldn't be able to be a single father alone. I noticed he'd changed from earlier, no tie and a posh shirt. White with black outlines.

**Mycroft**

"We can have dinner here tonight, if you are willing to sample my cooking," I smile, pleased when I see his eyes light up. "Letty is having some soup in her room, but I made a lasagna, if you're interested."

**Greg**

"Yeah, yeah, course. Turns out what happened at Colette’s school wasn't related to our investigation. Just a stupid break in by the janitor who was owed money." I explained to break the silence as I was slipping my coat off. I felt very overdressed compared to him.

**Mycroft**

I take his coat and hang it by the door. "I should have called... you don't need a tie in my dining room," I chuckle. I take the bottle of wine he brought. "Let me chill this. The lasagna should be done in 20 minutes. We can sit in the parlor and chat a bit, if you'd like."

**Greg**

"Sorry. I didn't even know if we were still on for tonight." I chuckled quietly as I slipped it off, shoving it in my pocket to then unbutton my waistcoat. I followed him into the parlor and nodded to his offering for some whiskey as it was a Friday night. Our fingers brushed as I was given the glass, us sitting opposite one another.

**Mycroft**

After quickly putting the wine on ice, I rejoin Greg in the parlor, pouring us each two fingers of whisky. "So..." I begin, a bit awkwardly. "To be honest, I am surprised Sherlock hadn't mentioned his niece..."

**Greg**

"He’s mentioned someone named Letty but I just thought it was someone from his homeless circuit." I rubbed the back of my neck and then sipped the whiskey. The burn at the back of my throat helped with the thought of this not going further

**Mycroft**

"Ah. Trust him not to provide all of the information," I huff, taking a sip of my own glass. "As I said, Colette is my daughter. You seemed surprised."

**Greg**

"I just didn't think you'd be a father. No offence." I answered with a small white lie, waving my hand to then take a bigger gulp of whiskey. I breathed out and tried to relax into the chair.

**Mycroft**

"Ah. Well, years ago, I decided I wanted a child. Since I have no interest in women, I had to get a bit creative." I met his questioning look. "A surrogate."

**Greg**

"Oh. Right. Sure." I said slowly as the information sunk in that he had no interest in women. That put some of my worries to rest but not all, the last of my whiskey being downed in one swig.

**Mycroft**

"Did you and your ex-wife have any children?  I can see you as a father...”

**Greg**

"No but I've wanted children. She said she did when we first married and then as soon as I got DI. She said I would be constantly putting their lives at risk so." I shrugged and put down my glass, "I’ve always wanted a daughter too." I admit.

**Mycroft**

"Colette is a wonderful child, if I do say so myself. Reminds me of my younger self in many ways," I nod, taking another sip of my whisky and setting the glass down. I lean back. "She does have her mother's stubborn streak, though," I smile.

**Greg**

"Who was her mother? Or are you not allowed to reveal that information?" I smile at his description and was glad he wasn't freaked out by my daughter comment.

**Mycroft**

"You've met my personal assistant?" I look at him with a raised eyebrow. I knew he had - she had picked him up the first time we met to discuss his dealings with Sherlock.

**Greg**

"Anthea? She's the surrogate?" I try to keep my eyebrows down, but it is rather a surprise that his assistant is his surrogate. It was a good choice while I thought about it, my eyes watching him look towards the kitchen.

**Mycroft**

"She is intelligent and is in excellent health, as are her parents. She was not interested in children of her own but was willing to carry a child for my benefit." I check the clock on the wall - 5 minutes left. "She still spends a great deal of time with Letty. Of course, Letty doesn't know Anthea as Mother - she is Aunt Anthea." I catch his brief look of surprise. "That was Anthea's requirement, not mine. When Letty is older, I am sure Anthea will have that conversation with her."

**Greg**

"Then what do you tell her about her 'Mother'? If she does ask at all?" I question and try to keep my emotions from spreading on my face. It makes me question whether I should do something like Mycroft, it impossible for me to think who would do that for me, just so I could have a child.

**Mycroft**

"She hasn't really asked. Anthea serves as a 'mother' figure, even if Letty calls her 'Aunt'," I shrug. "Letty and I are very close. She does not want for anything."

**Greg**

"That's good then." I smiled lightly and I helped him set up the dinner table, Mycroft opening the wine when I heard small footsteps behind me. Her father’s back was turned so I turned around to see what she needed. I knelt down to her level, smiling.

**Colette (J)**

"Hello, Detective Inspector. Father said you were coming for dinner," I said quietly. "Is Uncle Sherlock in trouble?"

**Greg**

"No, not this time darlin, your dad just offered to cook me dinner since I've been working with your Uncle Sherlock a lot. 'I smirked and turned briefly to look at his brother before turning back to her.

**Colette (J)**

I frown. "I was supposed to go to my friend Olivia's for a sleepover tonight, but I got sick..." I pouted.  I look at Father with big, sad eyes. "Father, I'm feeling better now... can't I still go?"

**Mycroft**

"No, mon cher, back to bed with you. Perhaps next weekend." I walk over to her and put a hand to her forehead. "You're still a bit feverish, I think." I scoop her up into my arms and start down the hallway with her. "Did you finish your soup?"

 **Colette (J)** "Yes, Father." I pout some more. I look over Father's shoulder and wave at his friend. "Good night, Detective Inspector!" I call out to him.

**Greg**

"Night Colette." I smiled as I watched her father carry her back to her room and then we sat down to dinner. She seemed very articulate like the brothers.  The lasagna making me moan quietly with how good it tasted. Or it was the first proper meal in weeks.

**Mycroft**

After tucking Letty back into bed, I rejoined Greg at the table. I could tell he appreciated the lasagna by the expression on his face, savouring it. "Nice to have a quiet meal at home, is it not? It isn't something I get to have every day myself," I comment.

**Greg**

"How often do you have Colette?" I ask softly as I sip at the wine, thinking he was probably used to fancier stuff than this. I wasn't often intimidated by wealth, but I really cared about Mycroft so wondered why he humours me.

**Mycroft**

"Whenever I am home. After school, she usually goes to a friend's house for an hour or two until I get home from the office. On occasion, Anthea will take an afternoon off to spend time with her. When I travel, of course, she stays with Anthea, or if Anthea is with me, I make other arrangements." I take another bite. "It is a bit of a juggling act, but I've managed thus far." I set down my fork, and pick up my wine glass, taking a long drink before I continue. "Greg, I would like to ask you something, and I'm not exactly sure how to do so..."

**Greg**

"Just ask me. You know me, I don't really beat around the bush." I nod as I watched him take a long drink and then put his hands in his lap. He looked anxious, his Adams apple bobbing.

**Mycroft**

I take a deep breath. "The other day, at the cafe... when you left..."

**Greg**

"I'm sorry. I’ve wanted to do it for ages.  I should have asked." I realised he was referring to the kiss I gave him on the cheek, it making my face go slightly red. I rubbed the back of my neck restlessly.

**Mycroft**

"No need to apologize... it just surprised me. I didn't realize...”  I take another long drink of wine, and reach for the bottle to refill my now-empty glass

**Greg**

"Didn't realize what?" I frowned as he refilled his own glass and I nodded to fill mine too. I thought he understood that I was interested in him, that I was flirting and the worry that he didn't feel the same was creeping back.

**Mycroft**

I hesitate for a moment. "That you felt that way about me. That you might have an interest in me as more than just Sherlock's elder brother.”

**Greg**

"I thought you knew. I've been flirting with you for months and I was over the moon when you asked me to lunch a couple weeks ago." my face fell, eyes scanning his face.

**Mycroft**

"I was surprised you were willing, honestly. Then I rationalized that you only wanted to meet for business reasons, nothing more. I didn't dare hope... " My fingers brush along the stem of my wineglass as I stare at it, then look back up and get caught in his eyes. "I didn't dare hope you might feel as I did."

**Greg**

I chuckle as I look down at my own glass and swirled it. "We’re both a bunch of idiots then." I watched him stand, shaking like a leaf to hold out his hand to me.

**Mycroft**

His laugh is the best music. I smile and take his hand as I step around the table to stand beside him. "May I hold you?"

**Greg**

"Hang on." I squeeze his hand and glance over where he has a radio, my other hand tuning it to a soft music channel. I smile back at him and bring his waist closer to mine with my free hand. I loved the “Bambi” look he then had while he adjusted his own hands.

**Mycroft**

I shiver at the warmth of his hand on my waist, as it slips around to the small of my back. I step into his embrace, and my arms encircle him gently. I nuzzle into his neck, breathing deeply. Then, uncontrollably, I start to chuckle quietly.

**Greg**

My muscles relaxed when he nuzzled into my neck and it then tensed when I heard him giggling. I brush my hand against the back of his head, looking down at him. 'Is my suit tickling you?" I joked.

**Mycroft**

I shake my head, still giggling. "You are right. We're both idiots." I mumble against his neck. I place a light kiss just above his collar, then straighten up to look at him.

**Greg**

I am still frowning with confusion but with half a smirk, beginning to talk when he cut me off by putting his lips against mine. I raise my hands to his neck and face. Neither of us realised Colette had snuck her head round the door to see us kiss to then rush back upstairs.

**Mycroft**

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, smiling to myself, as I continue to kiss him. My lips part slightly at the touch of his tongue against them, and my fingers stroke along the back of his neck as we both taste, explore.

**Greg**

I huff out softly as our tongues wind together and my hands drop to the curve of his back and arse to pull him against me. My ex-wife had left me nearly three years ago and I'd only gone on a handful of dates that had fizzled out almost immediately. I broke for air, smelling the whiskey we'd drunk between us

**Mycroft**

His lips pull away, and I rest my forehead against his. "Letty is not nearly as sly as she thinks she is," I say quietly, mirth in my voice.

**Greg**

I chuckle lightly, pulling my head away when he went to kiss me again. I held my finger against his lips and stepped away from his hands. "I really enjoyed tonight, Mycroft. Meeting Letty." I met his eye.

**Mycroft**

I frown a bit as he steps back. "I'm glad. Perhaps when she's feeling better, we can all have dinner together, so she doesn't have to sneak about so." I chuckle, turning to clear the dishes from the table. "Did you want to stay and watch a movie?"

**Greg**

I wanted to take things slow seeing as I rushed into my marriage, proposing after 6 months and marrying after 8. I hesitated and helped by picking up the glasses. "I’m afraid I've got a mountain of paperwork waiting for me at home. We can definitely do it when Letty’s better." I tried to smile but saw his face fall to a grave expression.

**Mycroft**

"I understand. Perhaps another time, then," I say sadly. I would have liked watching a movie, just snuggled up on the sofa, perhaps our fingers entwined and him leaning against my shoulder as we watched. No matter - he didn't say 'never' - he said 'not tonight'. "I would still like to meet for lunch on Wednesday, if you'd like. I confess, it has become a bit the highlight of my week."

**Greg**

"It's become the highlight of mine. And I'm sure Letty needs you more tonight." I squeeze his shoulder with the sad look on his face. He walks me to the door and even helps me shuffle my coat on, Letty sitting on the stairs just out of sight. I kissed Mycroft’s cheek and put my coat collar up.

**Mycroft**

I smile as he kisses my cheek, then catch his jaw to kiss him properly for just a moment. "Until Wednesday, then."

**Greg**

"See you Wednesday. Or before then if Sherlock’s got anything to do with it." I grinned, hopping down the steps in glee after that kiss.

**Colette (D)**

I half knew that Father had seen me before but I snuck down the stairs as quietly as I could when I heard the detective inspector heading for the door. I smirked when I saw them kissing again, hoping Father was going to invite him over again.

**Mycroft**

I watch Greg walk to his car and drive off, then close the door, turning just in time to see Letty scamper off the top step to her room. "Colette Violet Holmes..." I say in a loud (but not angry) voice. "What do you mean by spying on your father?"

**Colette (D)**

I stop and cringe as I hear his voice bellowing up the stairs. I sigh, turning ‘round to walk back down the stairs. "I wanted to see the detective inspector leave. I wasn't spying per se." I hold my stuffed dog that Uncle Sherlock had gotten me close to my chest.

**Mycroft**

My expression softens as she comes down the stairs. I lead her into the parlor, and we sit on the sofa together. "You were spying. I saw you earlier, when we were in the dining room." I smoothed her long hair. "I'm not angry with you, mon cher. But you should be in bed."

**Colette (D)**

"I feel better now." I muttered at my lap as he smoothed my hair, "I thought maybe if you were kissing Greg then he could be another dad. Maybe. When Aunt Anthea is around." I admitted and knew it probably sounded stupid to someone as smart as my father.

**Mycroft**

"A bit soon for that, but I think he will be visiting more often, yes," I nod. "Is there a reason you want a second parent around? Are the others at school giving you a hard time about things again?" I remember a few years ago, some of the students had teased her for not making a Mother's Day card for her mother - instead making one for her aunt. That had resulted in some long conversations with her, and later with school staff, about antiquated definitions of 'family'.

**Colette (D)**

"No, no, school’s fine. It’s just with you and Aunt Anthea working to save the world, I just thought there could be someone here to bake cookies with me or paint with me. Even someone to make you happy." I finally looked up at him, slightly glaring where I knew he was going to defend the fact that he was happy without a relationship.

**Mycroft**

"I appreciate you worrying over us, mon cher, but really, you needn't," I smile at her. "Perhaps a holiday? You and I against the world? Where would you like to go?"

**Colette (D)**

"No steering away from the actual conversation, you say. Greg might be good for you. I also heard what he said about wanting a daughter.”  I jump to my feet to grin at him for him to then push me to sit down on the sofa again.

**Mycroft**

"You are a terrible spy," I grumble, with a slight grin. "You have a father - you don't need two to make a complete family. I seem to recall having this conversation once..." I put a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to mine. "Greg is my friend. He is Uncle Sherlock's friend. Hopefully, he can be your friend, too."

**Colette (D)**

"It isn't just about me. Aunt Anthea says all the time that you need someone like Greg to give you a cuddle if you've had a bad day. Or to make you a cake on your birthday. Plus, Aunt Anthea likes Greg too." I smirk only slightly and kiss his cheek to bid him goodnight. It was something for him to think about.

**Mycroft**

I raise an eyebrow at that. "So you and Aunt Anthea talk about me a lot, do you?" My grin gets bigger. "Go on - off to bed. Hopefully tomorrow, you'll be fully recovered, and we can decide where to go on holiday during your school break next month." I watch as she hops up the stairs.

"So I need someone to give me a cuddle, hm, Anthea? You and I may need to chat..." I grumble with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mycroft and Greg continued to meet for Wednesday lunches, and got together for dinner a couple of times over the next month. Finally, Mycroft suggested Greg meet him and Colette at Hyde Park on Sunday afternoon, since the weather promised to be excellent, and both Holmeses felt the need to spend some time outdoors, and Mycroft felt this was a good way to let Greg and Colette get to know each other._

**Greg**

Mycroft and I had started to grow closer from our Wednesday lunches and the occasional dinner out. When the weather picked up a little, I began to think of the walks we could go on. The outings in the evening and meeting him and Colette in Hyde Park on a Sunday afternoon was perfect.

**Mycroft**

Colette and I are setting up lunch near the Serpentine when I look up and see Greg heading toward us.

I was wearing a marvel shirt with a checkered shirt open on top of it with a casual pair of chinos. It was not stupidly warm for shorts yet. I smiled as I saw Colette’s face light up, my own smile widening.

**Colette (J)**

"Hi, Greg!" I call out, getting up to run over to him. I grab his hand and practically drag him back to where Father is. "I hope you're hungry," I say excitedly, pulling a couple of sandwiches from the cooler.

**Greg**

"I'm absolutely famished." I chuckle as I'm pulled over and I barely get to say hello to Mycroft before a few sandwiches and cakes are shoved in front of me. I grin over at him, crossing my legs.

**Mycroft**

I lean over to Greg. "She's been talking about this all week, you know..." I whispered with a grin.

**Colette (J)**

"I made the sandwiches this morning, and Father helped me bake the cupcakes last night," I chatter happily as I hand Father his food then pass out bottles of water for each of us.

**Greg**

I'd been secretly looking forward to it all week too, my heart wanting me and Colette to be close. "This all looks amazing and I am certainly spoilt for choice." I beam and reach over to gently squeeze Mycroft’s hand. I wolf down a few of the sandwiches and cupcakes to then have Colette asking me questions again.

**Mycroft**

My phone rings, and I see it's Lady Smallwood calling. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take this call... will you two excuse me a moment?" Without really waiting for an answer, I get to my feet and walk to a nearby bench, phone to my ear as Lady Smallwood details some emergency to me.

**Colette (J)**

I finish my cupcake just as Greg finishes his. "So, what's it like being a policeman? Is it scary? Or fun? Uncle Sherlock won't tell me anything."

**Greg**

"It's amazing being a policeman. You get to catch bad guys, put them in jail and your Uncle Sherlock won't tell you anything because he just wants to protect you. Some people really aren't nice and we deal with them all the time." I explain and sip at my water.

**Colette (J)**

"Father used to do that sometimes. Aunt Anthea told me. But now he just works in an office all the time." I frown a little. "Do you know Aunt Anthea?"

**Greg**

"I’ve only met Aunt Anthea once but that was really brief when me and your dad first met." I nodded, glancing over at where he was chatting away on his phone, eyes away from us

**Colette (J)**

"You like Father, don't you?" I ask quietly. "I can tell."

**Greg**

"I like your dad, yeah, he's a very good friend to me." I smile back at her and knew it wasn't what she meant. I hadn't even told Sally what I'd been doing with my Wednesday lunchtimes or any weekends I had free.

**Colette (J)**

"You _like_ like him, though," I reply, rolling my eyes a little. Father hates it when I do that.

**Greg**

I quietly smirk at her Eye roll at how much it looked like sherlock, "Yes. I like, like him. I just want to take it slow with your dad though." I explain. She seems half confused and half inquisitive.

**Colette (J)**

"My friend Jenny has two moms," I say, almost hopefully.

**Greg**

"That's cool. But it's a bit more complicated than you think. Do you know what divorce is?" I ask as I take another bite of a cupcake and watch her hopefulness fade a little

**Colette (J)**

"Olivia's mom is divorced. It means her daddy lives somewhere else, and she gets to have extra birthday presents, and Christmas presents."

**Greg**

"Kind of. But I've been through a divorce with someone I married a long time ago and I don't want to hurt you or your dad in anyway. I." I was trying to find the rights words, using my free hand to rub the back of my neck to rid myself of my anxieties.

**Colette (J)**

"You used to be married?" I look at him, a little confused. "So now... you don't wanna marry Father?"

**Greg**

"Yes, I was married and it's not that I don't want to marry him, its just something we're not gonna think about for a while." I said slowly and didn't want to either crush her hopes of anything or give her false hope of any kind.

**Colette (J)**

"But Father needs someone to cuddle," I pout. "And I need someone to bake with when he and Aunt Anthea go away for work."

**Greg**

"Well, I can do those things.' I finished my mouthful and try to come up with something to compare it with.  "When you make cakes, after they've cooked in the oven, you've got to wait afterwards for them to cool down before you add icing or else it all melts off or you burn your mouth. It’s sort of like that."

**Colette (J)**

I look at him for a minute, trying to make sense of what he said. "But... if you and Father got married, then I would be your daughter, too... you said you always wanted one..." Oops... I never told him I'd heard that...

**Greg**

I chuckle anxiously and didn't know she'd heard that bit. "It's true I've always wanted a daughter but after a marriage that's gone wrong, some people want to take their next relationship slow. Like, I haven't had a cuddle or someone to make cakes with for about 3 years and I don't want to mess that up."

**Colette (J)**

My eyes light up. "I could show you how to make cupcakes!"

**Greg**

"If it’s these cupcakes then that would be great." I beam and finish off the last one that she'd brought. I had a feeling she had more questions for me.

**Colette (J)**

I take another drink of my water. "Why don't you have a daughter?"

**Greg**

"Well. I, uh," I cough before thinking on my feet, "My ex-wife thought that because I was a police officer, it wasn't safe for us to have children." I said and glanced over at Myc still passionately talking on the phone

**Colette (J)**

I look worried for a minute. "Aren't police officer s'pposed to have kids?"

**Greg**

"Normally. But my wife thought that because of the bad people I catch, that if we had kids, the bad people would go after the kids. And it would be my fault. 'I explained simply, it being a long time since I'd told that to someone.

**Colette (J)**

"But if you catch the bad guys, how would they get your kids?  Policemen put bad guys in jail, right?"

**Greg**

"We do put bad guys in jail but sometimes it takes a long time because they're extra sneaky." I shuffled closer to her, not knowing whether I should be telling her this, "Or the bad people we put away have friends on the outside that want to punish us. Would act like someone else to get to them.'

**Colette (J)**

"That sounds scary. Maybe she was right..." I know Father and Aunt Anthea and Uncle Sherlock would keep me safe, but still...

**Greg**

My face falls and Mycroft picks that moment to wander back to the blanket, my fake smile going up. I sip at my water and hope I haven't scared her too much with what I'd said.

**Colette (J)**

As soon as Father sits down, I crawl quietly into his lap and snuggle up against him.

**Mycroft**

I raise an eyebrow as Colette situates herself in my lap, then look at Greg questioningly.

**Greg**

I look at Mycroft with guilt and apologise quickly before getting up, slipping my checkered shirt back on. I made a quiet comment about getting a message from Sally and started making my way back through the park. That's why I'd been hesitant to talk to Colette so much.

**Mycroft**

I put my arm around Letty's shoulders. "What's wrong? You're not usually like this..."

**Colette (J)**

"Greg. He was saying how he didn't have a daughter because the bad men would come after them." I began and leaned into him more, "Like, they would pretend to be someone else or get one of their friends to do it" I said with slight fear.

**Mycroft**

I tightened my arm around her. "It is a good thing you know better then, yes? You are very careful. And you have me, and Aunt Anthea, and Uncle Sherlock around."

**Colette (D)**

"Yeah but if he's going to be your boyfriend then. Then anyone can harm us. Pretend to be someone else if he put them in jail or something." I fretted and usually didn't worry about these sorts of things.

**Mycroft**

"Now, Colette," I say quietly. "You are quite safe. You know how to run, and how to find help, yes? And usually, one of us is with you, and you know we will always protect you, right? Even Greg would - I think he likes you, too, you know." I softly kiss the top of her head. "Part of being family is protecting the rest of the family."

**Colette (D)**

"But these are really bad guys that are being put in jail." I say quietly and mutter the next part, "I don't want him in our family if we're **gonna** get hurt."

**Mycroft**

"No one will get hurt, mon cher. Greg is very good at what he does, and his people are, too - no matter what Uncle Sherlock might think," I snicker. "Did Greg tell you he was afraid of someone getting hurt?" I ask. It certainly doesn't sound like something Greg would think, but perhaps I don't know him as well as I think.

**Colette (D)**

"It... It was his wife that said that they didn't have kids because he'd put them in danger. His job putting them in danger." I started to get out of his lap where dad wanted to pick up the picnic stuff.

**Mycroft**

"Well, obviously, she was wrong, yes? If that were true, she and Greg would have been in danger as well. But no one hurt them." I let her up and get to my knees, gathering up the remains of our lunch. "It sounds like, perhaps, she did not fully understand the nature of his job."

**Colette (D)**

"But she was his wife. If they were together a long time then surely she would have known Father? Will you realise that when you and Greg get married?" I asked and picked up a few glasses, watching him splutter and his face almost pale like the detective inspectors had. It was quite funny.

**Mycroft**

I almost choke at her comment. "Colette, you understand that Greg and I can be together without getting married, don't you? He may not want to. Perhaps **I** don't want to." I gather up the last of the trash and hand it to her to put into the nearby bin. When she returns, I continue. "Greg is my friend - our friend - and you should consider him as close as family. He will protect just the same as the rest of us." I take her hand as we start walking to the car. "And just remember, he is no longer married to his ex-wife for a reason."

**Colette (D)**

He told me he likes, likes you when I asked him earlier. And maybe you should ask why he's not with his wife anymore if you do want to marry him, Father." I said softly as we walked to the car and I was put in the back, Father stood in the open doorway.

**Mycroft**

I sigh heavily. "Colette, you're 8 years old. You don't need to manage my love life." I say quietly, making sure she's properly buckled in. "I've been doing a fine job of it for many years." Just as she opens her mouth to reply, I cut her off. "No. That's the end of this conversation, mon cher. Let's go home."

**Colette (D)**

I pout as Father cuts me off and we head home. I go straight to my room, wondering why he didn't want to be happy. Greg obviously makes him happy and he makes Greg happy. It was simple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mycroft**

Greg is already at our table at the cafe when I arrive Wednesday afternoon. "Slow day? You're never early..." I smile at him as I sit down.

**Greg**

"Sherlock decided to solve the burglary and murder cases all in one go so I was just left doing paperwork." I smirked lightly and felt rather sheepish for the way I left at the weekend. I'd already had one coffee, now onto my second with a couple macaroons as a peace offering.

**Mycroft**

"Macaroons? My weakness," I grin, taking one. "What are you apologizing for?"

**Greg**

"I remembered you saying you loved them and last Saturday. What I said to Colette and how I left." I smiled faintly and then it dropped, my hand going to rub my face. I'd tried texting him but was so embarrassed that I never sent the messages. I even kept my distance from sherlock.

**Mycroft**

"Is this about your conversation about your ex-wife? She and I spoke at length about that." I nodded. "You do realize, of course, that in her mind, we're practically married."

**Greg**

I chuckle a little, "Not surprised. She did ask me if I like, liked you. And what did she say? I really didn't mean to scare her." I met his eye then. He looked rather Stern compared to his usual relaxed state, putting his hands together on the table.

**Mycroft**

"I fear she took your ex-wife's safety concerns to heart," I wrap my hands around my still-warm cup of tea. "I explained that your ex-wife was ill-informed, and that no matter what, she would be safe.

**Greg**

"That's good. I should have told her that but I guess I panicked when she said that my ex-wife was right. It looked like she was seeing me as the bad guy that could pretend to be someone else. 'I sighed and waited for the bollocking for scaring his daughter.

**Mycroft**

Tentatively, I reach across the table and rest a hand on his. "You're not used to dealing with children. She is bright, but like any child, she tends to take things very literally."

**Greg**

"I know and I'm so sorry, I go into schools and whatnot to do talks all the time." I wave my other hand, having not been able to shake the guilt about it. I put a lot of pressure on myself that as a policeman, a detective inspector no doubt, I should have been more careful.

**Mycroft**

"No worry," I squeeze his hand. "She has a better understanding now. I've explained that you are to be considered family as much as Anthea and Sherlock, and that you would protect her, if needed.  But it won't be needed, will it?"

**Greg**

"No, no, of course not. Even if a police officer’s family was threatened then we protect them like a mother bird would her baby." I smiled a bit more easily and sipped at my coffee, liking how his thumb was stroking my palm. It warmed my heart too that I was going to be considered family to her.

**Mycroft**

"I thought not. When I worked in the field, it was a very real concern of mine, but now... not as much. Trade deals and diplomatic meetings don't really lend themselves to danger the same way fieldwork does," I grin. "So put that worry out of your mind."

**Greg**

I chuckle at his grin and my cheeks go slightly rosy where I find his smile gorgeous. I sipped at my coffee again, "So what has Letty planned for our wedding? I want to make sure I arrive on time, let my brother know.' I joke

**Mycroft**

I can't help but laugh. "Yes, we talked about that, as well. I do hope she didn't cause you any stress with her ideas..."

**Greg**

"God no. I’m just glad she offered to show me how to make cupcakes. Or whatever desserts I wanted." my heart skipped a beat to hear his laugh and I glanced over at the barista so I wouldn't completely lose it in front of him. Look like a giddy teenager.

**Mycroft**

"You are adorable when you blush, you know," I lean in and say quietly.

**Greg**

I grin down at our hands together, "Who said I was blushing?" I said with my face getting a deeper colour. It had been a long time since I'd felt like this.

**Mycroft**

"I did - I'm not blind, after all," I smile at him.

**Greg**

I chuckle and clear my throat to down the last of my coffee. “I did want to ask you something though. If you weren't busy this weekend." I began tentatively.

**Mycroft**

"Oh? I don't know that I have any concrete plans. What did you have in mind?"

**Greg**

"Well, I thought maybe we could spend an evening at yours watching movies. Popcorn, one or two drinks. I'm due holiday anyway and my team say I look like a sack of crap so." I shrugged with a smirk, meeting his eye.

**Mycroft**

"Perhaps Saturday evening? Unless you would prefer to have Colette there... her sleep-over with Olivia that we had to cancel due to her illness will be that night, so she won't be there."

"If you were to ask Colette. I would like to try again, y'know, us bonding." I smirk and feel him squeeze my hand, "And then when she goes to bed, we can have our private time." I squeeze his hand back and keep down a grin.

**Mycroft**

"Then Friday evening would be better," I nod in understanding.

**Greg**

"Great. I'll be expecting classic movies of course." I hear my phone buzzing in my pocket, Sally obviously getting impatient about the coffees and pastries I promised for leaving at such a boring lunch period

**Mycroft**

"I'm sure we'll be convinced to watch one of Colette's movies first, but yes, we will watch one of my classics after she's gone to sleep." I bring his hand to my lips, kissing the back of it softly before letting him go. "Friday night, then. 7pm? Shall I make dinner?

**Greg**

"Absolutely. I'm going to have to start going to the gym from your cooking." I beamed as I got up and leant over to kiss his cheek, but he caught me in a proper kiss. He was the one getting brave, myself blushing like hell as I straightened out my coat.

**Mycroft**

"We will surprise you with something, then," I say are kissing him, my eyes glittering.

**Greg**

"I'll see you then." I grinned and was practically on cloud 9 as I wandered back to work. Totally forgetting about the coffee and pastries I promised.


	5. Chapter 5

_Friday evening_

**Mycroft**

I make a simple baked chicken dish, leaving Colette in charge of mixing the ingredients for the pasta. Just as we get everything into the oven, the doorbell rings.

**Greg**

I'd brought a small rucksack with some overnight things and also a little gift for Colette. I was anxiously standing on the doorstep in an oversized Doctor Who jumper, slack jeans and not many people had seen me outside of a suit. I grinned when I heard two sets of footsteps come to the door.

**Mycroft**

I opened the door. "Hello, Greg," I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do come in."

**Colette (J)**

"Hi, Greg," I said shyly.

**Greg**

"Hey Letty. You alright, Myc?" I greeted them both and noticed her shyness but stepped in anyway. I slipped off my shoes, being led into the living room where the TV had been set up along with popcorn and drinks for everyone.

**Mycroft**

"Quite all right. Why don't you and Letty go choose a movie, and I'll check on dinner, hm?"

**Greg**

I nod to what Myc was trying to do and I sat me and his daughter down in front of his DVD choice. “We'll pick one of yours first. Which one’s your absolute favourite?" I smiled, watching her scan my face and body language to then look at the DVDs.

**Colette (J)**

"I like Frozen," I pull it off the shelf. "Father does, too." I hand it to him to look at. "Have you seen it before?"

**Greg**

"He does, hm? I've not seen it before." I smirked where I doubted that he actually liked it but I put it in none the less. I set up her drink and mine, leaving a space next to me for Myc to sit and I was trying to think of something to say.

**Colette (J)**

"We made chicken and pasta for dinner... do you like chicken and pasta?" I ask, a little nervously. Our last conversation is still sticking in my head, and I feel a little bad that I made him feel bad.

**Greg**

"I love chicken and pasta. But I wanted to ask you to tell me something about your dad that only you know. That nobody else knows." I relax into the sofa and see some tension leave her body, not having the worry of small talk.

**Colette (J)**

I think hard for a minute. "Like what? Uncle Sherlock knows everything about Father..."

**Greg**

"Uncle Sherlock knows everything but it’s rarely that he talks about your dad so anything like, what makes him laugh or something he only does with you." I smile and try not to grin at her concentrating/thinking face.

**Colette (J)**

"Hm. Well, you know how Uncle Sherlock's favorite biscuits are Ginger Nuts? Father hates those."

**Greg**

"Really? What's his favourite biscuit?" I chuckle, looking at Colette get up to her knees to become animated. It was what I wanted with the relationship with his daughter.

**Colette (J)**

"He really likes Jammie Dodgers. He calls them his 'guilty pleasure'." I look at him. "What does that mean?"

**Greg**

"It means he doesn't want anyone else to know he likes them. I might have to bring some the next time I see your dad. 'I smirk with glee and put my arm around her when Mycroft came back in with bowls filled with the dinner they'd made. It looked amazing and my stomach seemed to agree.

**Mycroft**

I bring our meals into the living room - a rare treat, since we normally eat dinner in the dining room - and Greg starts the movie. Letty sits on the floor in front of the sofa, her bowl on the coffee table, while Greg and I sit behind her on the sofa. "So, what were you two talking about? When I came in, she looked guilty..." I whisper to Greg.

**Greg**

"Nothing really. She told me your guilty pleasure." I whispered back with an even wider smirk, glancing at the screen again to take a few bites of the pasta. Me and Mycroft had wine to drink while Colette had apple juice perched next to her on the floor.

**Mycroft**

"Hm. That could be one of several things, most of which I would hope she's too young to understand," I grin, not taking my eyes from the screen.

**Colette (J)**

"Ssshh! The movie's on now - no more talking!"

**Greg**

I quietly choke on some pasta at his comment and feel my face flush, it relaxing as we watched the rest of the movie with her. It was nice to hear Colette sing along to the songs and I was sure Mycroft knew them all is well but was keeping it back. It was the sort of family scenario I'd always wanted yet kept that thought/expression from view.

* * *

 

**Mycroft**

As the final credits roll, I get up, gathering dishes. "Mon cher, time for bed."

**Colette (J)**

"Aw! Can't I stay up later?"

**Mycroft**

"You'll have plenty of late night time tomorrow at Olivia's. Tonight, you need to sleep. Now run along and get ready. I'll be up shortly."

**Colette (J)**

Grumpily, I head upstairs.

**Greg**

I put my bowl together with Colette’s and grab both our wine glasses, filling them up before returning to the DVD stack. I chose out Jaws, which I always loved as a kid and listened to Mycroft saying goodnight to his daughter. One part was more hushed than the rest but I just sipped at my wine.

**Mycroft**

I tuck Colette into bed. "You may read for 30 minutes, but then it's lights out, all right?"

**Colette (J)**

"Father, do you like Greg? He likes you."

**Mycroft**

"Yes, mon cher, I do. Very much. Why do you ask?"

**Colette (J)**

"Just wondering..." I curl up against my pillow with a grin.

**Mycroft**

I raise an eyebrow curiously, then give her a kiss on the forehead. I get up and turn out the light, closing her door quietly before heading back downstairs to the living room, where Greg has refilled our wine glasses. "So, what are we watching this evening?" I take a seat beside him on the sofa.

**Greg**

"Jaws. It was between that and Casablanca but I wanted sort of a laugh with a classic." I smiled and felt him drape his arm around my shoulders when he sat down. I sipped at my wine, noticing the smell of his cologne and even a hint of an aftershave.

**Mycroft**

"Jaws... I haven't watched that in ages. I remember terrorizing Sherlock in the pool for weeks after the first time he saw it, though," I chuckle. "He was intelligent, but sometimes, easy to fool."

**Greg**

"And my elder brother did the same." I laughed with him and pressed play, it being half an hour or so into the movie when I spoke again. "So what were those guilty pleasures you mentioned earlier?" I ask quietly and glance back at him.

**Mycroft**

"Mmm," I was wondering if he would ask. I pull him a bit closer and lean against him. "This is the most innocent of them, I think. Just being able to sit quietly with you, actually touching."

**Greg**

I feel my face burning once again but I use my free hand to rub his thigh. I paused to make him think that I was going to ask about the dirty guilty pleasures, "So the Jammie Dodgers. They're a part of the more filthy ones?" I asked and raised an eyebrow jokingly.

**Mycroft**

"I suppose they could be..." I blush at an errant thought, then haul my imagination back to reality. "Most of them, to be honest, are mere fantasy at this point."

**Greg**

I smile warmly at his blush and then look at him questioningly, 'Well, if you tell me what they are then they might not be fantasy." I commented. I kept my hand on his leg and finished the last little bit of wine in my glass to be brave. Or braver than I usually would be. I was looking to him more as I'd never been with a man.

**Mycroft**

I set down my half-empty wine glass and turned my body, so I was facing him more, and leaned in to kiss him, soft and slow. My fingers teased the hair at the back of his neck as my tongue nudged his lips.

**Greg**

My heart jumped as he leant in to kiss me, my lips opening for his tongue and biting slightly at my lip. I shuffled closer to him and raised my hand to rest on his neck to feel the warmth of his skin under his shirt.

**Mycroft**

His cool fingertips along the collar of my shirt make me shiver. "Wait... In an hour, Letty will be asleep." I kiss his cheek, quietly pulling away and settling back on the sofa, snuggled against him.

**Greg**

I breathed out hard and nodded, glancing back at the movie as we watched the last hour or so of the film. I loved feeling him snuggled up beside me and I couldn't get the feel or the taste of his lips against mine out of my head. I wanted those lips everywhere over me.

**Mycroft**

As soon as the movie ends, I get to my feet. "Would you take our glasses to the kitchen? I should go check on Letty..." I head quietly up the stairs, cracking open her door to find her soundly asleep, her book on the floor by her bed. I pick up the book, placing it neatly on her bedstand, tuck the coverlet around her, then leave, closing the door behind me with a quiet click. When I walk back into the living room, Greg is waiting.

**Greg**

I took deep breaths as I headed for the kitchen and washed water through the glasses to then put them on the side. I had a quick looking around, heading back to the living room where I waited for him to come back in. He looked quietly confident and moments like this I wish I had a glass of something in my hand to stop myself fidgeting.

**Mycroft**

I reach out and take his hands, drawing him into my arms. "You seem nervous," I whisper in his ear. "There is no need to be."

**Greg**

I smile with embarrassment but wrap my arms around his neck, there only being a few inches height between us. "I've just never." I took a breath, "Never been with a man before. A man has never been interested in me, hm?". I trusted him with my life and he was one of the few that I did trust that much.

**Mycroft**

"My own experience is limited at best," I put my arms around his waist, pulling him close. I nuzzle against his neck. "We shall learn together then."

**Greg**

"I thought every guy out there would be chasing you." I remarked and took the chance to kiss him while he was smiling at me. I played with the hair on the back of his head, dropping my hands to in front of me to feel the buttons on his shirt. My hands were trembling, yet I managed to pop a few open to again, feel the warmth of his skin.

**Mycroft**

I close my hand over his fingers, pulling it away from my shirt. Without a word, I take his other hand and lead him down the hall to my bedroom. "She's asleep, but to ensure our privacy..." I close the door quietly and pull him back into my arms


	6. Chapter 6

**Greg**

I take a moment to look at the simple yet modern bedroom, a few books on a bedside table and silver quilt and pillows covering the bed. I was trying to savour the moment of us kissing again and he led us to the bed, sitting himself down and running his hands around my thighs. The front of my jeans getting tighter.

**Mycroft**

I pull him down into my lap, smoothing my hands on his back. "You're trembling. Please.... just relax, hm?" My lips caress along his jawline.

**Greg**

"Sorry." I said quietly to take another small breather and shut my eyes to just let myself feel. I felt him taking my shirt out from my jeans, his cooler hands raking up and down my muscular back, almost pulling my shirt and jumper up. I sat back and decided to pull it off for him. Bare myself to him.

**Mycroft**

My breath catches as his tanned chest is revealed and he pulls off his jumper and shirt. I spend some time just running my hands along his skin, then kissing along his neck and shoulder as well.  "You will tell me if anything is too much, too fast, yes?"

**Greg**

I hummed in agreement and felt my anxiety fading, knowing we could go slow but my hands moved of their own accord to get his shirt off. I raked my hands over his chest and got more heated when I kissed him again to push him back against the bed.

**Mycroft**

I land on my back with a thump, smiling against his lips as he kisses me enthusiastically. I let my hands roam from stroking his back to lower, following the curve of his arse through his jeans. He groans appreciatively, so I continue

**Greg**

My groin is pressed against his and the friction it causes is an amazing feeling. I slowly rut against him more as he squeezes my arse, the need for breath meaning I got up to strip my jeans and also that we could get into a more comfortable position. He was grinning from ear to ear as he saw more of me and I took a minute to look him over, an obvious erection in his jeans.

**Mycroft**

I shimmy out of my own jeans as he climbs back onto the bed, straddling my hips again. I place on hand on the back of his neck pulling him down for a deep kiss, and the other on his arse, grinding up against him.

**Greg**

We're both now just in our boxers, myself rutting up against him and pushing my self-consciousness about my body to the back of my mind. I broke for air and shut my eyes with my face burning red hot to ask him something. "Can. Can you, um, can you rim me?" I felt the air drain from my lungs as I sat there.

**Mycroft**

I am a little surprised by his request, but intrigued all the same. "I think that is something better saved for when we are alone in the house," I kiss along his chest, then look up into his eyes. I can tell he's disappointed, but it can't be helped. "But I'm happy to take care of you, make you feel good."

**Greg**

My heart sank and I shook my head that I shouldn't have asked when we'd never had sex before. I pushed that feeling away again, encouraging him to roll over on top of me and it was then that I felt his erection against my leg. It was a little larger than mine but I had nothing else to compare it to. I skimmed my hand back to his arse, giving a gentle squeeze to then the waistband to hint at taking them off.

**Mycroft**

I chuckle. "Impatient..." I take his wrist and move it back to my waist. I kiss and lick my way down his chest, to his navel, and the soft skin below it. His hands are on my shoulders as I nuzzle against his cock through his boxers, mouthing along its cotton-covered length.

**Greg**

I watch him as he kisses his way down to my boxers, his breath along the front of them making me gasp. It was hot, his tongue giving an interesting sensation to my tip when my body was half tense still from asking him to do something.

**Mycroft**

He's squirming under me as I tease him, finally hooking my fingers into his waistband and pulling his boxers down and off, tossing them to the floor with the rest of our clothing. I lick a long, slow stripe up his cock. I look up at him as he whimpers. "How quiet can you be?" I whisper.

**Greg**

"Pretty quiet." I chuckled breathlessly and showed him by putting my arm over my mouth, spreading my legs a little wider so he could sit in between them more easily. The way he'd used his tongue against my cock had made every little nerve fibre in my body to come alive and I'd never had such electricity in the room when having sex.

**Mycroft**

I run my thumbs along his hips as I lick, slowly, along his cock, soaking up his whimpers. When he's clearly fighting the desire to move, I take him in my mouth, swirling my tongue around as I wrap my hand around his base, stroking when I don't have my lips wrapped around.

**Greg**

I bite down a little on my arm to cover the whimpers, groans and moans that I want to let out from what his mouth is doing. He says his experience is limited but there's no way he's not done this a lot before and I was trying to breathe enough that I wouldn't cum right there and then. Even his hand is making the movements of someone who knows that they're doing to pleasure their partner.

**Mycroft**

I let his cock slip from my lips and continue stroking his full length without missing a beat as I catch my breath. I kiss lightly along the crease of his groin, my hot breath on the dampened skin drawing more quiet sounds of pleasure from him.

**Greg**

I lift my hips up a little as he strokes me and it gains me more friction on my cock. I keep my arm over my mouth from saying anything else embarrassing, it being that I was teetering on that edge of orgasm and I wanted this to last a little longer. I wanted his mouth on every inch of my skin so I'd feel it tomorrow. I'd feel it at work on Monday.

**Mycroft**

My own cock is aching, untouched, but I try to remain focused on him, his pleasure. I take him back into my mouth, taking in more than before, and letting my hand move from his base to his balls, stroking lightly as he bucks against me.

**Greg**

I'm having to bite down on my arm now where it is a constant heat around my cock, his hands stroking my balls and I mumble that I'm about to cum. My hips lift up off the bed and half catch him by surprise to be spilling into his mouth with groans/his name being covered. Muffled and with my thigh muscles pulling tight.

**Mycroft**

I keep up my motions as he cums, stroking and sucking him through it. When he finally relaxes, I let him slip from my mouth, giving his cock a few more soft licks as I move up his body to lay beside him. I take his arm, and kiss along the reddened bite marks he's made in his efforts to be silent. "Very quiet indeed..." I mumble against his skin.

**Greg**

I drop my arm from my mouth and pant the air into my lungs that I'd barely taken in through my nose. I smiled lightly at him kissing the bite mark, "Sorry. I should have warned you." I whispered and I was still worried about his own pleasure. I'd noticed him trying to get friction on the bed as he'd sucked me off.

**Mycroft**

"No warning needed," I kiss along his neck, my fingers running along his chest. "I'm glad you were able to enjoy it... I was worried your nervousness might present a problem." My hand runs down the length of his arm softly, then guides his hand to my hip, hoping he'll be willing to give me some attention now

**Greg**

"Well, it's not usually that I 'entertain' myself normally and I haven't had sex in years so now. It wasn't going to be a problem." I smirked and got the hint from him to what he wanted. I didn't waste time taking off his boxers but really admired his length, how purple and red it was, already leaking and how it felt in my hand.

**Mycroft**

I roll slowly onto my back, pulling him with me so he is laying on his side, his hand slowly stroking me. My heart is pounding as I guide his hand

**Greg**

I properly move to sit between his legs when my hand begins to ache, wanting to watch him more closely. I wanted to see how quiet he could be. I twisted my hand as he had done on the head, it making me smirk where he had to bite down on his hand. I leant my head forward and traced the outline of his hip with my mouth to then come to his cock. Even the smallest trace of my tongue to clean up his pre cum made him jolt.

**Mycroft**

I was practically on the edge before his tongue touched me, and it was all I could do not to cry out when it did. I silence myself by biting into the fleshy part of one hand, while the other hand twists in the bed clothes. I regain some composure and reach down to stroke his silver hair encouragingly.

**Greg**

I looked up at how hard he was biting on his hand to then run his fingers through my hair, his face twisted with pleasure and it gave me the confidence then to put my whole mouth around the head. It was maybe slow or less smooth than what he had done but it seemed to be doing well.

**Mycroft**

His warm mouth feels divine. It's better than anything I've felt in years... decades... possibly ever. I have to concentrate to keep from thrusting up against him, keeping in mind that he's never done this before, and has only my own example to follow. I let small, quiet sounds of pleasure escape me, and shudder every time his tongue touches me just right.

**Greg**

I note which spots are making him shudder the most and know the spot between my balls and my arse are particularly sensitive so try to move the hand not on his cock to that area. I keep twisting my tongue a little over him, using my other hand to pump what I couldn't get into my mouth. It was only bringing louder whimpers and moans onto his hand.

**Mycroft**

I gasp when his fingers press lightly behind my balls, biting back a moan. I screw my head back into the pillows, and feel every muscle in my body tense as my orgasm approaches. My hand moves from his hair to my own hip, my fingers digging into my flesh as ecstasy sweeps over me, my body practically vibrating like a bowstring. When my muscles finally relax, I look down to meet his eyes, a mixed look of wonder and pride.

**Greg**

I'd taken every bit of release he'd given to my mouth and swallowed, noticing the bitter taste but kept my eyes mainly on him. How he was shaking, gripping into his skin to keep himself quiet and also the way his eyes rolled into his head. I felt how tense his muscles were and then how relaxed they became when I took my mouth off him and my hands away.

**Mycroft**

I drop my hand and reach for him, guiding him to lay beside me as my tremors subside. I put my arms around him, softly kissing his neck and shoulder. "I don't suppose I could talk you into staying the night?" I say quietly

**Greg**

"If I don't get called out to work, yeah. I'm meant to be on holiday but god knows at the moment." I drape an arm over his chest and smile up at him a little. I often got phone calls in the early hours if a nasty case had been brought in, my yawn being the only real noise in the room.

**Mycroft**

I pull the blankets over us, moving as little as possible, just enjoying his skin on mine. "Here's hoping the criminal classes take a holiday, then... at least for a night or two." I smile a I turn off the bedside lamp. The room is now dark, save for a sliver of moonlight coming through the curtains.

**Greg**

I listen to his breathing gently slow and I'm soon off to dreamland myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, both Sally and the criminal are played by StraightShooter

**Greg**

It was around 6am or so that I heard my phone going off, it still in my jeans on the floor and I grumbled to pick it up. It was a hit and run that had gone very wrong and in my half sleep state from answering the phone, I'd slipped Mycroft’s shirt on. I tucked it into my jeans and whispered gently to him when he stirred that I'd been called out to work.

**Mycroft**

I open my eyes sleepily. "Come back later? I'll miss you..." I mumble, shifting to watch him dress.

**Greg**

"I'll text you when I'm on my way back and we can have lunch or something together. I know it's a Saturday but still." I smirk and tilt my head so I could meet his sleepy eyes. I tiptoe past Colette’s room but took a glance through the small crack to see her snoring away before making my way downstairs.

**Mycroft**

I lay awake, listening as he goes down the stairs, hearing the click of the front door as he leaves. With a sigh, I swing my legs out of bed and pull on my dressing gown. After a quick shower, I dress and go downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

 

**Greg**

I arrive at the crime scene half an hour after Sally had called me, a coffee already waiting for me in her hand. I look over the scene as a whole with emergency services scattered around the underpass entrance. Walking wounded. Those covered by sheets on the floor.

**Sally**

I hand Greg a strong coffee, then look at him more closely. "Um... Boss?"

**Greg**

I focus back onto Sally and her frowning closely to my shirt. "What?" I glance down and think she must have spotted an old sauce stain, something I'd spilled before.

**Sally**

I reach out and touch his sleeve - definitely not his usual cotton blend. "This shirt... you get a raise or something?"

**Greg**

"No. It’s just a shirt, Sal." I waved her hand away and only realised then that I was wearing Mycroft’s shirt. I'd rolled the cuffs up but it was not noticeably bigger to the untrained eye.

**Sally**

My eyes sparkled with mirth. "If I didn't know better, I'd ask you whose bed you were in last night..."

**Greg**

I roll my eyes with a sigh, "I was in my own bed, now tell me what's gone on and what we know. Statements, witnesses.' I waved for her to be more professional and it was when the ambulances had left that we could speak again.

**Sally**

I finish talking with the last witness, closing my notebook and walking over to Greg. "Listen, boss... I can handle the rest of this if you want to get back to... whatever you want to get back to?" My silly grin returned.

**Greg**

I rolled my eyes even harder, 'Look, just get all your comments out now. I obviously can't convince you this is my own shirt." I met her Eye and knew what she felt about sherlock so telling her that I was dating his brother would be risky.

**Sally**

I giggle. "Well, whoever she is, I hope her ex doesn't mine you wearing his things..."

**Greg**

"It was the first thing I grabbed this morning so." I shrugged and this must have clicked something in her brain. We wandered back to her car, speaking over the roof.

**Sally**

"Well, whatever... it's good to see you in a good mood. I was worried I'd not see that again, after..." I didn't want to say his ex-wife's name and cloud the moment again. _Ok... so his date doesn't have an ex... he'd never take up with a married woman, after what Caroline did to him... The other possibility?_ We both get into the car, and I turn to him. "Really? I had no idea..."

**Greg**

"Idea about what?" I strap myself in and meet her eye, readjusting the shirt again and I was quickly set people to work to then head back to Mycroft’s. Colette was probably wondering where I was and I’d appreciated Sally not saying Caroline's name.

**Sally**

"Nothing, Boss. Nothing at all. It's your personal life, after all. Just good to see you happy." I nod. "You'd best be getting back then, before he misses you."

**Greg**

I raised my eyebrows at her but she simply drove off from the crime scene and took us back to the station. A few others commented on the shirt I was wearing, it a relief when I left and saw a familiar car waiting for me. I didn't know Colette had wanted to wait outside for me to finish so we could all have lunch together.

**Colette (J)**

I run up to Greg. "Hi, Greg! Father said we could all have lunch at your favorite cafe today," I said, taking his hand and leading him back to the car where Father is waiting.

**Greg**

"Hey sweetheart. That’s nice of your dad." I grinned, hunching over slightly where she was dragging me to the car. Sally had come out at the point where Colette ran up to me and I got into the car. I pecked Mycroft’s cheek, feeling myself relax.

**Sally**

I got a glimpse of Greg as the little girl practically dragged him to the waiting black sedan. My eyes widened a bit when I saw the man sitting behind the wheel, but I quickly schooled my expression. _Sherlock's elder brother? Mr. British Government himself?_ My mind reeled in surprise. I'm sure Greg and I would chat about it later, if he wanted to, at least.

**Mycroft**

"All taken care of, then? Does Colette have you for the rest of the day?"

**Greg**

"Colette has me all to herself if she wishes. I may have to take a phone call at some point but just one. We can do whatever she wants." I smiled back at her and I wished I could have stayed in bed with Mycroft this morning. See how the light hit his face. His tired smile, the warmth of him next to me.

**Mycroft**

"I believe Madame wants lunch, then," I pull into traffic, driving a few minutes to park the car, and the three of us walk to our usual cafe, Colette between us, holding both of our hands as she pulls us along.

**Colette (J)**

"Come on! I want a hot chocolate, and a pastry, and some ice cream..." I chatter excitedly.

**Mycroft**

I chuckle. "First, you will have actual food, mon cher. Perhaps a sandwich..."

**Greg**

I can't keep the grin off my face of Colette dragging us along, wanting ice cream, chocolate, all the things you'd expect from an 8-year-old. I agreed with Mycroft about having a sandwich first and when we took a break in the park before we were going to get dessert, I felt him running his fingers over the back of my shirt.

**Mycroft**

Greg and I take a seat on a nearby bench as Colette runs about the small playground, chattering with the other children. I run my hand over his back, and say quietly, "My shirt becomes you," I grin. "Did anyone else notice?"

**Greg**

I smirk down at my coffee, "Sally thought I'd had a raise with the apparent price of the shirt but then worked out I'd been with a man. She didn't get further than that though.' I explained. My arms were slightly more muscled than his so it was staining on those parts but looked good everywhere else.

**Mycroft**

"Mmmm. That's not going to cause a problem, is it?" I ask, a bit worried. I don't know how open NSY is about such things.

**Greg**

"I'd be very surprised if I did. Sally just wants me to be happy after what happened with Caroline.' I shrugged, putting my hand on his knee to calm his worries. I glanced back at Colette playing with other kids, my heart growing with love for this little girl.

**Mycroft**

I rest my hand on top of his, and give it a slight squeeze. "Indeed. Am I to assume that after Colette goes to Olivia's this afternoon, you will stay?"

**Greg**

"If you'd like me to. I will have to take a few phone calls this evening to see where we are from this morning but I'm all yours." I was brought back to his hand squeeze. I pushed many thoughts away with the wind.

**Mycroft**

"That sounds delightful," I lean in and nuzzle his cheek. "I have plans for you..." Before he can respond to that, Colette comes bouncing up to us.

**Colette (J)**

"Can we go for ice cream now? PLEASE?" I say, giving Greg my best puppy-dog eyes.

**Greg**

I squashed my blush down and chuckled at her bouncing up to me. Those puppy eyes were **gonna** kill me. "Absolutely. I want to know what you and your dad's favourite flavours are." I smiled, knowing she'd wrap me around her finger.

**Colette (J)**

"I like chocolate, of course," I roll my eyes. What kid doesn't like chocolate ice cream. "Father doesn't like ice cream, though. He usually has lemon sorbet." I practically drag Greg from the bench toward the ice cream vendor.

**Greg**

"Well, I'm sure we can change that just for today. Even just for me.” I smirk over at Mycroft and give him a joking puppy eyes, seeing him give in. Colette had chocolate, I had salted caramel and Mycroft had mint chocolate chip.

**Mycroft**

The three of us start walking back toward the car park, Colette a few steps ahead of us, Greg beside me. Without thinking, I entwine my fingers with his as we walk, linking our hands. "I never have ice cream, she's right," I nod as I take a small lick. "Too rich..."

**Greg**

"Nice treat every now and again though." I squeeze his hand and stop myself from beaming at him, us looking like a small family. I take a few more licks of mine watching Colette ahead of us.

**Mycroft**

I keep an eye on Colette as she skips ahead of us, widening the distance. "Don't go too far, Colette," I call out warningly.

**Colette (J)**

"I know, Father!" I say, exasperated. He's so over-protective... I'm only a few buildings ahead, and they can see me... All the sudden a hand closes painfully around my wrist. I look up and see a man - someone I've never seen before - as he yanks me around a corner. "Going somewhere, little one? All alone?" he snarls.

**Greg**

I had glanced back at the right time to see the figure next to Colette who I originally thought was just someone in the crowd. She was small but I could still see her look up at the person, something in my gut telling me that it was wrong. I dropped my ice cream onto the floor and over Mycroft’s shoes to start running through people. She disappeared ‘round a corner and my heart was in my throat.

**Mycroft**

I stop in shock as Greg's ice cream cone hits my loafers, then he takes off running, weaving through the Saturday crowd on the sidewalk. I follow suit, but he's much more adept at it, and I am hardly able to keep up.

**Colette (J)**

"Let me go!" I yell at the man, trying to twist my wrist awake from him. When that doesn't work, I start kicking at him, aiming for his knees like Uncle Sherlock taught me.

**Greg**

I can weave easily through the crowd and hear Colette screaming for someone to let her go. I spot the man in question, "Oi. Detective Inspector Lestrade. You let that girl go." I barked and brought my badge out of my pocket. Many other people spun around to the man who'd grabbed Colette, our eyes meeting.

**Creepy dude**

"I jus' wanted t' talk to 'er, officer... honest," I loosen my grip on the girl's wrist, just as she lands a hard kick to the side of me knee. My grip tightens again as I wince in pain and glare at her "You little bitch..." I growl.

**Greg**

I pushed through a few other people, grabbing the wrist holding onto Colette and used my other to punch him in the face. I knew Mycroft was behind me so I pushed his daughter away when she was freed and tackled the man to the floor. Those watching on were calling the police, mentioning my name and shouting.

**Mycroft**

I bend down and pick up Colette when she runs to my arms shaking and crying. She burying her head in my shoulder as I heft her up. "I have you. You're safe now. Did he hurt you? Let me see your arm," I say, gently looking at her slightly reddened wrist. "Shhhh, you're fine, mon cher." I look up as Greg is greeted by a few patrol officers, who quickly take over for him as he steps back, widening the circling crowd.

**Greg**

I was surprised at the speed of the patrol officers and the man who'd I'd wrestled to the floor had managed to get in one punch to my lip. I wiped the blood from it, encouraging the crowd to step back so the man could be arrested. It had just been on instinct that I'd run through that crowd and my gut was very rarely wrong.

**Colette (J)**

I look up from Father's shoulder, watching as Greg stands back, and the man who grabbed me gets cuffed and hauled to his feet. I cling to Father like my life depends on it.

**Mycroft**

Still petting her hair, I take a few steps toward Greg. "Thank you," I mouth to him - with the crowd, he's too far away to hear me anyway.

**Greg**

I finally catch my breath back, my hands on my hips and I look at Mycroft. I see his words and nod with a small smile, it taking 10 minutes or so to get the crowd down and back to them. I was holding a tissue against my lip and rubbed at Colette’s back where she surprisingly then wanted to be held in my arms.

**Colette (J)**

As soon as Father moves near Greg, I reach out to him, and he scoops me from Father's grasp. "Thank you, Greg, " I say quietly, burying my tear-stained face in his neck. Weird how he smells like Father's aftershave...

**Greg**

"It's alright Mon Cher." I said out of habit and quickly corrected myself to her name, rubbing her back soothingly. We got more ice cream from somewhere nearer to Mycroft’s flat and she seemed more like herself the closer we got. She hadn't moved from my arms though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mycroft**

I unlock the front door and let Greg and Colette inside, entering and re-locking the door behind us. I hang my coat, and manage to get Colette's coat off of her.

**Colette (J)**

Once we're home, and Father's locked the door (I watched him do it) I finally let Greg set me down, but I don't leave their side for a bit.

**Greg**

"Hey sweet pea, why don't you go choose a movie in the living room while me and your dad sort some food? Hm? We'll just be right through there so don't worry about being alone." I knelt down to her level and watched the uncertainty in her eyes scan me. I needed to ice my lip before it would start to swell.

**Colette (J)**

"I'm not really hungry, actually... I probably should pack my things for my sleepover at Olivia's though... Can I still go?" I ask him.

**Greg**

"If you still want to go, yeah, but at least have a banana or something before you go later. Just so you have some strength to sing along to Frozen." I smiled and pushed hair out of her face, watching her walk away to her room. That's when the adrenaline started to wear off and my lip began to throb.

**Mycroft**

I come out of the kitchen with a small ice pack for him. "She will be fine. Children are resilient that way," I say quietly, handing him the bundle. "Will you?"

**Greg**

I keep the worry from my face. 'Adults are resilient too." I hiss as I put it against my lip and half smile that I'm alright, it almost a fatherly instinct that held onto me when I was carrying her back. Comforting her etc.

**Mycroft**

"Mmm. Some are." I nod, lightly kissing his temple before sitting next to him on the sofa. "I shall take her to Olivia's in an hour or so. Then we have the house to ourselves."

**Greg**

I smirk at his kiss and can still feel my heart pounding yet look as relaxed as ever. “Sounds good. Let me just give Sally a call to see how they're getting on." I gently kiss his cheek, using his back garden to get some fresh air into my lungs.

**Mycroft**

I watch him walk outside, then head upstairs to Colette's room. She is curled up on her bed reading. "Already packed for tonight, I see?" I ask, sitting on the edge of her bed.

**Colette (D)**

"Greg's very brave, isn't he?" I smirked as I sat up a little and wanted to know more about the how he knew my father through Uncle Sherlock. How Uncle Sherlock got to work with the police.

**Mycroft**

"He protects people. That's what makes him a good police officer. And he's good at solving puzzles, which is what makes him a good detective."

**Colette (D)**

"Then why does he need Uncle Sherlock? How did they get to work together?" I asked, watching how he reacted to talking about Greg. I knew Father really, really liked him and I smelt his cologne on Greg too.

**Mycroft**

"Well," I sit back a bit. "Uncle Sherlock is very good at solving puzzles, too. Greg met him when the police were having trouble with a particular case - I'm not going to tell you the details on it - and found that Uncle Sherlock could sometimes figure things out that no one else could. So, from time to time, he calls Uncle Sherlock for help."

**Colette (D)**

"So then how did you meet Greg through Uncle Sherlock? What happened with his wife?" I said and wanted to get a bigger picture of things. I was old enough to understand.

**Mycroft**

"That's a bit more complex..." I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "Greg called me because Uncle Sherlock was... sick... in hospital. I went to check up on him and ran into Greg there."

**Colette (D)**

"So he saved Uncle Sherlock too?" I beamed, knowing he was holding something back but I had to be careful not to push him too much to stop the conversation.

**Mycroft**

"Yes, a bit, I suppose he did," I nod in agreement. "Though not like he saved you today."

**Colette (D)**

My face drops a little at that, but I brought the smile back quickly. "Do you love Greg? You've not known each other too long but that's what grown-ups do, right? Love each other?" I scooted to the edge of the bed and heard Greg come back in from his phone call.

**Mycroft**

"I care about Greg very much, mon cher, yes," I nod as I get to my feet.

**Colette (D)**

"Do you think you are **gonna** marry Greg like Uncle Sherlock married Uncle John?" I got up myself and hauled my overnight bag over my shoulder. It was questioning that would have to wait for Greg.

**Mycroft**

I choke a bit. "Well, that is something to be discussed - between Greg and me. Just remember, Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John were together for years before they decided to marry," I remind her gently. "Two people can love each other without being married, you know."

**Colette (D)**

"But James at school said his mum told him that people have to marry to love each other. They can't be your new parents otherwise." I look up at him half sadly and we stop out of Greg's ear range. He kneels down to my height and holds my shoulders.

**Mycroft**

I look into her green eyes. "James' mum is mistaken. Two people do not have to marry to love each other - they have to love each other to marry. And not everyone who loves each other marries, for many reasons." I get to my feet. "Let's go, shall we?"

**Colette (D)**

I grab his hand and we both shout a goodbye to Greg in the living room.

* * *

**Greg**

I rang Sally’s number and knew she would have more questions. "What else have we got on that crash this morning?" I asked, tempted for a cigarette.

**Sally**

"Looks like we found the car. Of course, the 4 blokes that live in the house aren't sayin' who was driving. Makes it kind of difficult to pin it on someone."

**Greg**

"Of course, of course, forensics will probably show who was driving. Breath tests on all of them?" I head more into the conservatory when the wind was picking up and I was surprised that she didn't immediately ask about where I was, who I was with.

**Sally**

"Yeah, we're going to have to bring them all in. Should be an adventure," I shrugged. "So you get back all right? I heard something on the grapevine earlier... 'bout at attempted child abduction?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, little girl got grabbed by a creepy bloke walking through the park. Idiot caught my lip." I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and wondered how much she'd heard.

**Sally**

"Some guys have all the luck... wasn't that little girl that met you outside the office earlier, was it?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, you saw that?" I wasn't going to keep Mycroft a secret as much as I could. If she asked then I would tell and I waited for what her reaction would be. She did say earlier that she didn't care as long as I was happy.

**Sally**

"I assume you were at her house, then? Last night? With your date?  Her... dad?"  I had seen Sherlock's brother driving the car, after all.

**Greg**

"Yeah, she wanted us all to go for lunch today. Which was when we ran into that asshole who had a shitty left hook." I said softly, hearing Mycroft and Colette come down the stairs and then his marriage comment. It made my heart sink a little but I turned my back to the door.

**Mycroft**

I poke my head into living room. "Greg... sorry to interrupt but I need to take Colette over to Olivia's. I'll be back in 20 minutes or less." I give him a peck on the cheek, and Colette rushes in to hug him.

**Colette (J)**

"Bye, Greg! See you tomorrow?"

**Greg**

I hold the phone against my chest and use my free arm to hug Colette, "I'll see you in a bit and I'll see you tomorrow love." I smiled. I watched them leave and then put the phone back against my ear.

**Sally**

I smile to myself. "Yeah, I think I can handle things from here on out, Boss. You take the rest of the weekend off, yeah?"

**Greg**

"You sure? I mean, it's going to be absolute chaos with the fatalities." I frowned for a moment but I couldn't remember the last time I had a free weekend. I wandered around the living room, it giving me time to spend with Mycroft.

**Sally**

"Yeah, yeah, we've got this. You need to spend some time with your guy. You've had a hectic couple of days."

**Greg**

"Thanks... Sally. And if you see his brother, explain were having lots and lots of sex everywhere in Mycroft’s house. On every surface." I joked and I knew it would freak him out. I heard Sally laugh on the other end with another male voice cutting in.

**Sally**

I pull away from the phone slightly as Anderson tells me the four flatmates have been brought in. "Listen, Boss, gotta run. I have work to do. You take care, and we'll see you next week." I disconnect the call and follow Anderson to the interrogation rooms.

* * *

**Greg**

I shove my phone in my pocket and when Mycroft wanders back through the door half an hour later, he looks slightly annoyed. I'd decided to cook something for us for dinner and the way he kicked off his shoes made my hairs stand on end.

**Mycroft**

"I hate driving in London..." I mumble as I hang my jacket in the hall and drop my keys on the entryway table. I sniff the air. "Are you cooking, Greg?" I asked curiously, heading toward the kitchen.

**Greg**

"Perhaps. I've got the whole weekend free and I thought I'd do something nice while I'm here." I stood in front of the cooker, salmon cooking in the oven while small potatoes and veg were boiling. It looked like it wasn't just London traffic on his mind.

**Mycroft**

I walk up behind him and put my arms around his waist, pulling him close and nuzzling against the back of his neck. "I need you," I whisper.

**Greg**

I smile at him nuzzling at my neck and it makes me shiver. I put my hands over his, speaking softly, "If it's me being needed in the bedroom then you'll have to wait until after dinner.". I made a point of pushing my arse back against him, "Everything else I am happily obliged".

**Mycroft**

I growl low. "Fine then. After dinner, I am having you for dessert."

**Greg**

"To rid you of your frustrations of London traffic?" I raised an eyebrow back at him when he moved away, seeing small hints that he was lying or it was something else but I plated everything up none the less. Poured us glasses of wine.

**Mycroft**

I take a plate and a glass, and set them on the dining room table, taking a seat across from him as he does the same. I down half my glass of wine immediately, letting its soft, sweet burn run down my throat.

**Greg**

"So what else has pissed you off that you wanted sex before dinner?" I asked between mouthfuls of salmon, noticing his wine intake and I gently sipped at mine. I wasn't going to go stupid just in case, in case that something went terribly wrong at work.

**Mycroft**

"Just work," I grumble. "Nothing I wasn't able to smooth over until Monday, but I did not need to hear that some politician was throwing a fit today." I shrug.

**Greg**

"Something you can tell me, the politician throwing his toys out of the pram?" I smirked and leant one of my hands over to touch his, getting a half cold response so pulled it back. I used it to pick up my wine glass while the other stabbed at lettuce.

**Mycroft**

"A fair description of it. I've made certain trade arrangements, and a single minister has decided he doesn't like them - never mind that all the other parties have enthusiastically agreed to it - and is threatening to stop other legislation out of vengeance."

I look at him, my grey eyes dulled. "I just need to get it out of my mind for a while."

**Greg**

"Okay. Then we'll finish dinner, we'll switch our phones off and head up to your bedroom, yeah? I'm not gonna take it personally if we eat in silence, Myc." I put down my glass and reached for his hand to again for it to be taken this time. His job was much more important than mine, my worries seeming trivial.

**Mycroft**

"Did Sally have good news for you?" I ask quietly, taking another bite of salmon.

**Greg**

"We've located the four men apparently involved in the crash and were determining who was driving by breathalysers and forensics." I explained and left out the part of how many dead or were seriously injured. It was the worst crash scene I'd ever seen but he needed me right now.

**Mycroft**

"That is good," I nod, struggling to pay attention to what he's telling me. "Sally has everything under control I take it? Or do you need to go in tomorrow?"

**Greg**

'I reassured him that I was going to be here for him if and when he needed me. I finished off most of my plate, leaving the wine where Mycroft had done the opposite.

**Mycroft**

I half finish my meal - it's delicious, I just don't have an appetite for it. "Let me clean up the kitchen... I insist..." I get to my feet and collect the dishes.

**Greg**

"Okay. Just tell me when you're ready to head upstairs." I nodded and as he washed the plates, glasses etc, I stood behind him and kissed at the knotted areas of his neck. Shoulders. Running my hands over his chest. Keeping his body close to mine.

**Mycroft**

"Mmmm. As soon as I finish the dishes..." I put the last plate in the dish drainer, and turn in his arms to embrace him. "Let's go... a hot shower would do wonders right now, don't you agree?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, for some glorious smut!

**Greg**

I kiss his temple and wander off to his ensuite where I strip my shirt, starting the shower to make sure it was warm until I stripped the rest of my clothes to step in. It was three times the size of my bathroom so I enjoyed the luxury.

**Mycroft**

I quietly disrobe and slip into the shower behind him, breathing in the steam as I press up against his skin under the spray.

**Greg**

"This shower is fucking amazing." I moan a little with the way the water was hitting my skin and then having him pressed up against me. He was slightly hard, his hand reaching instead for his body wash to put some into his hand.

**Mycroft**

I pour some of the body wash into my free hand, and began lathering up his chest, his stomach, then along his hip. His pleased hum makes me smile against his neck.

"It is one of the better features of the flat, yes," I say, barely audible over the water.

**Greg**

I breath out and put my hands against the wall, taking it at his pace. My tensed muscles relax at every pass of his hands with the body wash smelling of grapefruit. It's not a smell I'm going to forget in a hurry with him getting harder behind me.

**Mycroft**

Once his front is well-lathered, I turn him around to face me, and kiss him as my hands roam his back, both to continue washing him and for my own benefit. My hands drift down the curve of his arse, and our bodies rub together, slicked by the soapy foam.

**Greg**

I feel him push me against the wall and I left up my neck to let his lips roam. I moan as much as I want, my hands dropping down to his cock hard against me. I run my hands along it and want him to get more riled up so he could really take his mind off things.

**Mycroft**

I nip his shoulder with a gasp when I feel his hands on my cock. I follow suit, stroking him with one hand while the other slides between his arse and the wall, my soapy fingers running down the center. "Tell me what you want, Greg," I say into his ear, punctuating my query by tracing the curve of his ear with my tongue.

**Greg**

"I want. I want you to rim me and then fuck me. Please." the breath was taken away from me as he stroked me with one hand while the other went to my arse. I was pushing forward and back against both, moaning at his ear on my tongue to then ever so slightly bite there. This is the passion I'd always wanted with a relationship. Sex.

**Mycroft**

I chuckle against his neck. "Slow, patience," I purr against his skin. I pull him away from the wall and back into the shower spray rinsing the suds from both of us, while continuing to stroke him and cup my hand around his arse, fingers brushing his hole. I kiss him until we're both breathless, and the water starts to cool.

**Greg**

I gasp and then lean back more against his hand on my arse, the water cooling bringing me back down. "Don't think a cold shoulder is good for either of us." I chuckled breathlessly and stroked his cock a few more times before moving away from him to get out. I dried myself lightly, still wanting to feel that heat of the steamy shower too.

**Mycroft**

I let the cooling water wash over me for a moment, then turn off the taps and step out, where he hands me a dry towel. I do a cursory amount of drying - enough so I don't drip water all over the bedroom floor - then lead him to the bed. I guide him to lay on his stomach in the center of the bed, his head cradled on his folded arms, as I straddle his thighs and massage his muscular back, peppering his shoulder with kisses.

**Greg**

I sigh out at the touch of his feathery kisses and the sheets feel like clouds against my half tense body. I move a little against them to gain friction, being stopped by his hands holding me still to then massage me again. I knew how to play the long game if he wanted it and I jumped when I felt his breath hovering over my back and also his cock on my arse. Completely hard now like mine.

**Mycroft**

I kiss his cheek. "Lie still. Tell me if it's too much, hm?" I whisper in his ear, stopping to tease his earlobe with my tongue. While my own experience is not extensive, his is limited to last night, so I want to go slowly, to make this good for him. I move down his back, massaging and kissing his damp skin as I go.

**Greg**

"What if I don't lie still?" I asked softly, my eyes shut to really enjoy what he was doing. My breath picked up the closer he got to my arse and then went straight down my legs instead. Massaging my calves, finding a small tickle spot to then start back up. I never knew one of my sensitive spots was my ear as I'd never been looked after this way.

**Mycroft**

"You will be less likely to get what you want... what you so desperately need..." I knead the backs of his thighs, encouraging them apart.

**Greg**

"Who. Says I'm desperate." I mutter as I spread my legs further apart for him and the anticipation was killing me. I could feel the bed shift slightly and then his breath on the back of my balls, it taking all my will not to push back or forward where my cock was weeping horribly.

**Mycroft**

_Always one to argue_ I give his arse cheek a playful nip. "I didn't say you were desperate, just that you desperately need..." In one swift movement, I part him and give him a slow lick, starting at his tailbone and stopping just short of his hole.

**Greg**

I turned my head to the left when he bit at my arse cheek and I grinned for a moment. "Fuck. Fuck." I swore out as he gave me a slow lick, reminding myself that Colette wasn't in the next room so we could be as loud as we wanted. It was better than I thought it'd be.

**Mycroft**

I smile to myself as I run my tongue over him again, from balls to tailbone without pause.

**Greg**

My hands twisted into the quilt, my hips pushing back against his tongue. It was a new sensation that sent a chill up my spine and I was so lost in it until his hand on my back reminded me that I needed to stay still. "Myc... Please." I raised my head for air and my cock was in pain with how hard I was.

**Mycroft**

I repeat the lick, this time taking time to trace the ring of muscle with just the tip of my tongue.

**Greg**

That action produces a choke out of me and my knuckles are pure white in the sheets. My breath is heavy, incoherent words mixed with his name, swear words and general moans mixing together to keep him going.

**Mycroft**

I alternate between long licks over his hole and swirling around it, rewarded with his sounds of pleasure.

**Greg**

"Mycroft." I half growled and it was only in a professional atmosphere that I called him that. I lifted my head, pushing my hips against the bed and the relief to my cock was beautiful. I didn't care about the consequences at this point.

**Mycroft**

Another lick - soft and slow, teasing - and I kiss the dimples above his arse cheeks. "Yes, darling? Shall I stop?" I say, my voice almost saccharine-sweet.

**Greg**

"Don't you fucking dare. Just fuck me or something." I said more calmly and turned my head as much as I could to look at him. The grin was too sweet for me, it making me want to take control but I was trusting him to do this for me.

**Mycroft**

I kiss along his arse cheeks, kneading the firm muscle as I do. "You do like that, don't you..." I mumble, returning to firmly licking before he can answer coherently.

**Greg**

I felt the pressure building up in my balls and I was going to be amazed if I could orgasm like this. I pushed back without punishment, crying out whenever his tongue dipped into my hole to loosen the muscle there. Along with his hands kneading my cheeks it was a whole range of sensations attacking me at once. He lifted his face away when I warned him I was going to cum.

**Mycroft**

I move up his back, skin sliding against skin, my lips caressing his trembling body beneath me as he drags himself back from the edge. I stroke his back and sides soothingly, letting him relax. "All right?" I whisper lovingly against his shoulder.

**Greg**

"Yeah. Sorry." I say for growling at him, watching him reach over me for the bedside table drawer. I spotted the lube, it a particular warming one I recognised and I slipped onto my back so I could see every little of his expressions. Part of me wanted to ride him.

**Mycroft**

I lay beside him, my hand stroking up and down his body, still soothing. "Shall we continue?" I ask, seeing him visibly relax.

**Greg**

"I think so." I roll over so I'm on top of him and kiss around his shoulders and neck, feeling him relax further. Looking after people was my natural personality and while he was soothed, I took the lube and squeezed some into my hand to wrap it round his cock. I wanted to get him on that edge so we would both be desperate yet also relaxed.

**Mycroft**

I shudder as he slicks my cock, stroking me. "Mmm, slowly... yes, perfect," I moan at his attentions. My eyes flutter closed as I enjoy the feeling.

**Greg**

"Is this how you do it when you're alone? What do you think of?" I ask as I continue stroking him, using my other hand to massage his thighs. Run over his stomach that he was often self conscious about.

**Mycroft**

I have to concentrate to answer. "I think of... you..." I manage to gasp as his thumb glides over the head, sending a shock of pleasure through me. "You... wanting me..." I catch his hand as it grazes my stomach, lacing my fingers with his and bringing them to my lips.

**Greg**

"In what way? Tell me." I increased the speed of my hand and squeezed his palm where he'd taken my hand. I watched as his head thrashed around the pillows, his body squirming and I so desperately wanted to watch him cum but I wanted him inside me when he did. I wanted to know what his fantasies were.

**Mycroft**

"Greg... Greg... stop..." I beg breathlessly, grabbing his wrist and keeping his hand still.

**Greg**

I looked over him with concern and dropped my hand away from him, being reassured when he pulled his head up to smile at me. It made my heart swell with how gorgeous he was and after moving so I was laid down again, he was teasing with one finger to open me up. I'd done one finger myself before so it wasn't so painful.

**Mycroft**

"The things you do to me..." I smile against his hip as I breach him with one finger, nuzzling against his cock teasingly. I take him into my mouth tenderly, licking and sucking along the shaft, as I press a second finger in to the relaxed muscle, stretching it slowly.

**Greg**

"I’ve already done this with one finger. By myself." I admitted as he breached me with a second finger. I had one hand in his hair, remembering to breathe slowly so I wouldn't tense against his fingers. That would send everything out the window.

**Mycroft**

I thrust my fingers into him slowly, bit by bit, letting him get accustomed to it. My free hand smooths along his chest, feeling his heart racing. My fingertips seek - and find - his prostate, stroking over it. His loud moan and the jerking of his hips is almost too much, and I resume just licking along his cock.

**Greg**

"Fuck. Fuck." I shout as he manages to get my prostate, my hand pushing him back where it burnt a bit more. This went on for god knows how long before he pulled his hand back completely and I heard a condom packet being torn up. I slipped my eyes open, seeing his expression change numerous times.

**Mycroft**

I close my eyes briefly as I roll the condom onto my cock, and spread just a bit more lube onto it. I sit back, taking his hand and guiding him to straddle my hips. "You are in control... of everything. Go slow. I don't want to hurt you." I lean up and kiss him.

**Greg**

"I'm not made of glass, Myc." I half chuckle between kissing him and feel his cock in my hand. I relax and take a deep breath, slowly pushing down until his head was inside me. It made me feel so full and we both needed a minute to catch our breath so we wouldn't just pound each other. I needed to at least walk the next few days.

**Mycroft**

We both moan as he slowly sinks onto me. His hands grip at my shoulders tightly as he moves, and I continue to kiss him softly, murmuring encouragement. I settle my hands on his waist, but make no move to control his movements. "You feel wonderful..." I manage to say quietly. Not thrusting against him is taking a fair amount of self-control, and I'm nearly trembling with the effort.

**Greg**

I put my forehead against his and his words of encouragement keep me steady. I move inch my inch until I get used and relaxed to the feeling, sinking down further and I cup his face with both hands with worry when I feel him trembling against me.

**Mycroft**

I stroke his hips and back with my fingertips, kissing along his jawline. I was on the edge before, and now... inside him like this... well, it's taking effort to hold back. "Are you all right?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, are you? You're shaking." I scan his face, feeling more open with him that I'd ever been before. I had sunken down completely and raised a little to then experimentally roll my hips, both of us moaning and gripping onto each other for dear life.

**Mycroft**

"Wonderful... you feel... so good... hard to control myself," I blush a little bit. Every roll of his hips pushes me closer to the edge, and I have to haul myself back. I slide one hand around his hip and wrap my hand around his cock, stroking him.

**Greg**

"Then don't control yourself. You said you wanted to forget things for a while." I panted and wrapped my arms around his neck so I could really start taking his cock. I gripped his hair, pulling his head back to watch when he did let go and dig his nails into my hips. When he did orgasm and I felt him spill into me. It was hot and dripped onto my thighs.

**Mycroft**

Our eyes lock as he fucks himself between my cock and my fist. When his fingers wrap into my hair and pull my head back, I lose all semblance of control, my orgasm rocking through me hard. When I come back to reality, I look up at Greg just as he throws his head back in ecstasy, spilling over my hand and onto my chest and stomach. I stroke him through, watching his face until he comes to rest, head on my shoulder, muscles loose and pliant.

**Greg**

I've never been so turned on in my life and with the way I cum all over him, it blocks everything outside of this room. I swear loudly and pull multiple muscles in my neck and back while still gripping onto his hair. When I hear my name being said in my ear I remember to let go and smoothed his head around that area along with my breathing calming down. The banging of my heart in my ears.

**Mycroft**

"Oh, Greg..." my voice is barely a whisper as I help him shift off of my lap, settling him on the pillows before quickly heading to the en suite to dispose of the condom and clean myself up. I return not a minute later to see him stretched out on the bed, a euphoric look on his face, and climb back onto the bed beside him. I kiss his forehead. "What that all you had hoped?"

**Greg**

"And more..." I said breathlessly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. I took a few deep breaths to calm my heart rate down, my eyes darting to him when I heard a little snore. I wondered how often he had days off or even weekends off like this or when he last let himself go like this.

**Mycroft**

Sated and relaxed, I welcome the warmth of his body as I curl against him, my head on his chest. The steady thump-thump of hi heart calms me, and I lapse into a deep sleep... deeper than I've had in ages.

**Greg**

I smile as I listen to his gentle snoring, my body being exhausted and sore but I was wide awake for another hour before I dropped off. I was thinking about what my brother would think of this, of Myc and Colette, what Colette was expecting from me and possibly being a father to her. Even what I was going to get from the rest of the team on Monday when I went back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is played by StraightShooter

**Greg**

The next few weeks with Mycroft had been going great in terms of spending more time with him and Colette, dinners, lunches, spending nights etc. This morning Colette had even asked me to walk her into the gates of school since I had a bit of time before work.

**Colette (J)**

"Thanks for walking me today, Greg," I say cheerfully. "Are you going to be over for dinner tonight again?" I always enjoy it when Greg is over - Father is in a much better mood.

**Greg**

"Pretty sure unless something comes up at work. And I like walking you to school. ' I smiled as I gripped her hand and crossed the road with her. I noticed a few other parents whispering after they'd seen me, it being ignored as we kept walking.

**Colette (J)**

"Maybe you and I can make dessert then. Do you like chocolate cake? Aunt Anthea gave me a cookbook for Christmas, and Father so rarely has time..."

**Greg**

"I love chocolate cake but maybe we can see what's in your cookbook." I agreed, letting a few other parents go before us through the gate. I noticed Colette squeezing my hand tighter as we did and this was the first time she'd asked me to walk with her.

**Colette (J)**

"Greg, why don't you live at our house?" I ask as we stop outside the gate.

**Greg**

I kneel down to her level and try not to frown at her question. "Well, I have my own place sweetheart." I say softly, meeting her eye.

**Colette (J)**

I pout a little. "But if you lived at my flat, then we could cook every night, and you could walk me to school in the mornings, and..."

**Greg**

"Yeah. But it's your dad's decision too." I try to explain simply and had to remember sometimes that she wasn't a smaller Sherlock. I pushed hair out of her face, wondering that myself. Even leaving a shirt at his made him anxious and it would suddenly be in my bag again.

**Colette (J)**

Aha! So I really need to convince Father! "Maybe if I asked him then?" I ask hopefully

**Greg**

"We'll talk about it at dinner tonight then. We can see what his opinion is.” I nodded that maybe it was the time for that chat, it making her jump up and down like she'd just won the lottery. I got a quick hug to then watch her rush off into her class line.

* * *

_later that evening, in the Holmes' flat_

**Mycroft**

"Colette, have you finished your homework?" I ask as I start preparing our dinner. Greg should be here in about an hour, barring complications at work, and I like to have the cooking nearly completed when he arrives.

**Colette (D)**

"Yes Father. When's Greg gonna be here for dinner?" I jump up from the small living room table where I had finished year 6 maths. It was two/three years ahead of my own age, my eyes beaming up at him for what I was going to convince him of.

**Mycroft**

"In about an hour. You seem especially excited today," I note, watching as she bounces into the kitchen. "I take it, then, you've had a good day?"

**Colette (D)**

"It wasn't anything at school. Everything we did was super easy." I leapt up using a chair to see on the counter beside the sink to watch him. "I just want to ask when Greg was moving in." I smiled widely.

**Mycroft**

The knife I was using to cut vegetables clattered to the counter. "Greg is not moving in, mon cher." I reply quietly.

**Colette (D)**

My heart sunk and I leant forward on my hands, "Why not? He can be at dinner every night, he can walk me to school every day and he can help me with my homework.' I explained. The anger on his face then when he turned around to look at me. Not an anger I'd seen before.

**Mycroft**

I temper my anger a bit and reply. "Colette, I have told you before - this is not a subject I will be discussing with you. You are a child. I am an adult, as is the Detective Inspector, and any such decision will have to be discussed between the adults." _Not that Greg wanted to move in with us..._ "Such a thing is not a decision to be made lightly. There is a level of commitment involved."

**Colette (D)**

"Why won't you let him move in, daddy?" I dropped down from the counter side and frowned up at him. I held back tears, thinking it was an easy decision. He just had to say yes, he was always happy when Greg was around.

**Mycroft**

"Not discussing this..." I start beating the eggs for the quiche, probably with a bit more energy than required. "Go put away your books, then you may watch telly for a bit."

**Colette (D)**

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes before heading to father's room. I know he kept a phone in there and while Greg was an hour away, I decided to call Uncle Sherlock. It was just a press of two buttons for it then to ring.

**Sherlock**

Without taking my eyes from my microscope, I pick up my phone when it rings. There is only one person that ever calls - everyone else knows I prefer to text. "What is it, brother mine?" I say impatiently.

**Colette (D)**

"Uncle Sherlock. Are you busy?" I ask, shutting the bedroom door so we could at least have a private chat. I hear his voice change and something clang on the table

**Sherlock**

My demeanor immediately changes when I hear my niece's voice. "What is it, Colette? Are you all right? You sound... teary," I say carefully. I move away from the microscope and focus all my attention on the small voice on the phone.

**Colette (D)**

"I'm. Fine. It’s about Father." I take a shaky breath and get down to the important stuff. Greg needed me to do this and I needed to find out why Father didn't want him moving in. I wipe my eyes again, listening to his calm voice.

**Sherlock**

I knew Mycroft's relationship with Lestrade had progressed, but perhaps I had underestimated how much it had progressed. "Colette, you understand that Greg was married before, yes?"

**Colette (D)**

"Yeah but he won't let Greg move in. He gets. Angry. When I try to talk to him about it." I said with upset in my voice, my stomach sinking even further. "If Greg moved in then he'd be able to walk me to school, he'd be at dinner every day and we'd be able to cook every day."

**Sherlock**

I nod quietly. "Your father is understandably wary, Colette. I know the benefits of having Lestrade there are important to you, but think about this - what happens if Lestrade is living there, and your father decides he doesn't want him living there anymore? Or perhaps, your father has an interest in someone else?"

**Colette (D)**

I pause and the thought is just stupid, even for Uncle Sherlock. "But that's not going to happen because Father is always happier around Greg. Like he always prepares dinner for when he finishes, he'll eat cake with Greg and Father even laughs." I said all in one fast blur of words, but I knew he would understand all of it.

**Sherlock**

"Slow down, Colette. Assume for a moment it could happen. Lestrade and his wife loved each other - they were together for nearly 10 years, after all. People change, and grow, and sometimes grow apart."

**Colette (D)**

"So. You won't help me convince father for Greg to move in?" I started welling up more then and Greg was becoming more of another father to me day-to-day. I didn't want him to go when he made Father happy.

**Sherlock**

"I didn't say that," I reply. I have observed that both Lestrade and my brother are better for each other's company, and it would be to everyone's advantage for them to maintain that. "I will speak to your father later, all right? I cannot promise I can convince him, but I will try."

**Colette (D)**

"Thank you, Uncle Lock. Thank you, thank you." I beamed up immediately and dropped the line completely. I rushed out of his room, into my own room to clear up the books for Greg's arrival.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is played by johnwatsonblog

**Sherlock**

After Colette had dropped the line, I put my hands together in front of my face to think for a few minutes. I then picked up my phone again and pressed one button to call Mycroft’s personal phone.

**Mycroft**

I jump in surprise when my phone rings, even more so when I see who is calling. I answer, "To what do I owe the pleasure, brother mine?"

**Sherlock**

"Oh you know the usual things brothers do. Catch up, gossip, painting each other’s toenails." I say sarcastically and slip my protective glasses off to stand up. I wandered to the window, spotting Lestrade’s car passing by, the man smiling at the wheel.

**Mycroft**

"Really now. When have we ever been 'usual'?" I huff. "Get to the point, if you please. I have a meal to prepare. I have a guest this evening."

**Sherlock**

"As I've heard from your daughter.  I've also heard that you won't let said guest move in with you. Now why is that?" I asked, noting his temper being squashed for this phone call. I wonder if that'd been why Colette had been crying earlier.

**Mycroft**

I sigh deeply, rubbing my temple. "So, she's called in reinforcements. Brother, Greg's choice of living quarters is something he and I ALONE need to discuss."

**Sherlock**

It's my turn to scoff, "No, you've decided just with the tone of your voice. What's your worry brother mine? That your relationship is going to turn out like Lestrade’s former marriage? That Greg will get sick of you?" I asked.

**Mycroft**

"He does have a history, you know. And I have little experience of my own in such things. And what little experience I have was... bad."

**Sherlock**

"Experience? You never told me you've had... Experience." I am genuinely confused as I'd not read that from my brother. I started calculating how I'd missed it when he sounded urgent to get off the phone all of a sudden.

**Mycroft**

"Please, Sherlock... just leave it. It was a long time ago," I say quietly. My one (and only) relationship was when Sherlock was too young to understand the intricacies of it, and given that I felt I had to keep it from our parents at the time... well, I just never mentioned it, even after it was over.

**Sherlock**

I let the silence fall for a minute, letting him drop the line from a doorbell ringing in the background. I knew I'd deduce it from Gary sooner or later from Mycroft telling him.

**Mycroft**

Upon hearing the doorbell, I end the call with Sherlock rather abruptly, thoughts spinning through my head as I open the door. My spirits are immediately lifted at the sight of Greg's dark eyes and sparkling smile. "Hello," I kiss his cheek as he walks in the door.

**Greg**

"Hello yourself handsome." I grinned back at him and apart from the late finish with a last minute problem, I'd had a good day. Pretty much forgotten about the conversation me and Colette had this morning.

**Mycroft**

"Dinner should be ready in half an hour," I say pleasantly as he hangs his coat in the hall. "Thank you, by the way, for escorting Colette this morning. Normally, I can, but with the time differences, overseas calls can be an issue..."

**Greg**

"Don't worry about it. If I have some time before work then I'm happy to." I waved it off, noticing a slight tense feeling in the air. I greeted Colette when she came down and watched her head for the living room to watch TV.

**Mycroft**

I catch his arm and pull him into the kitchen. "I would like to talk to you. Alone." I glance at the living room. Colette can't hear us - not with the telly on.

"Please," I motion to the chairs around the table. "Sit a moment."

**Greg**

I let my eyebrows frown but sit down none the less, my palms beginning to sweat. Maybe I'd gotten too cosy with our usual routine and he was going to tell me to back off a little. I followed him with my eyes as he sat down opposite me, also noticing how he'd not wanted Colette to hear this.

**Mycroft**

I sit across from him and reach over to take his hands. They're warm and his firm grip is comforting... like an anchor keeping me to ground. "I think we need to talk. We've been seeing each other for some time now..." I begin slowly.

**Greg**

My face fell further and I gripped his hands tight. My muscles tensed, my eyes dropping down. "I understand. No, I really do." I was stopping him mid-sentence and dropped one of his hands. It’s what I'd been expecting with trying to leave clothes at his house. Walking Colette to school.

**Mycroft**

I frown as he pulls one hand away, and instinctively grip the other tighter, to keep it in my grasp. "No, you don't understand. This is not an easy thing for me to discuss. I..." I take a deep breath. I've broken out in a cold sweat, my face flushed, hands trembling. "I would like for you to stay here."

**Greg**

"Look, Colette asked me to talk to you this morning and I said it's for you to decide. And I'm **gonna** give you a few days to _really decide_. Not just with what your daughter wants because I know you've been putting my clothes back in my bag. Your face when I suggest leaving a toothbrush." I rant and take both my hands from him to stand.

**Mycroft**

I almost cry when he pulls his hands away and gets to his feet. "Please, Greg... I want you to stay. I've just..." I look away to gather up my courage. "In all sincerity, I expected your current reaction - to get angry and leave. It wouldn't be the first time."

**Greg**

"I just want you to be sure Mycroft. Work out whatever worries you have with me. Letting me in." I lean down to kiss his forehead, a deep breath calmer and I then headed into the living room to say goodbye to Colette. I mumbled something about needing to go back to my flat and she looked so much like her dad then.

**Mycroft**

I follow him, seeing as he hugs Colette and her eyes well up with tears, and she looks at me accusingly over his shoulder. I intercept him before he can reach the front door. "Please don't go." I say weakly.

**Greg**

"You need time, Myc. Time to really think about this, think about letting me in and that's okay. I'll be here for Colette if she needs me." I wave my phone and my heart was in my feet to go but it needed to be done. He needed space, he needed time with Colette to talk about it also. With a last faint smile, I leave.

**Colette (D)**

I'd stormed past father after Greg had left last night and cried until I fell asleep. I barely spoke to him at breakfast and on the way to school, smiling weakly so teachers and my friends at school wouldn't be suspicious. I trundled out of school at the end of the day and saw uncle Sherlock waiting for me.

**Sherlock**

"Hello, niece mine. May I escort you?" I say in a pleasant tone, reaching out for her hand.

**Colette (D)**

I take it warily but smile none the less as we walk out of the gates. I'm swinging my bag weakly, "Where are we going then? Back to Baker Street to see uncle John?" I ask. I glance up at the unusual pacing he has in his step.

**Sherlock**

"Eventually, yes. But first, ice cream," I grin at her like a child at Christmas. We walk several blocks, to the small ice cream shop, where I tell her to order whatever she likes (a banana split with extra chocolate sauce) and I get a scoop of mint chip for myself.

"So..." I begin. "Did your Father speak to Lestrade?"

**Colette (D)**

I lick at my ice cream for a minute to keep back the tears. "Last night. It ended with Greg leaving. He said something about time but I didn't hear all of it." I said quietly and couldn't even be cheered up with ice cream.

**Sherlock**

"Mmm. Yes, I noticed Lestrade's mood was a bit off today," I muse. "Did you father say anything this morning?"

**Colette (D)**

"No. He tried to say about why Greg had left but I didn't listen." I knew Greg and father loved each other and I loved Greg so couldn't see why it was so difficult. I listened to my uncle closely, licking away dripping ice cream.

**Sherlock**

"Ah. Listening is a very important skill, Colette. You should practice it always," I nod to her. Either my brother and Lestrade have complete cut ties - which I doubt - or they had discussed co-habitation, with a poor outcome. "Tell me, Colette - do you expect to see Lestrade this weekend? He usually spends Saturday evening with you and your father, correct?"

**Colette (D)**

"Greg said he'll be there if I need him but I don't know if he'll still come on Saturday." I sighed with letting uncle Lock down, my tongue going to my ice cream again not watching him think.

**Sherlock**

"Did he say he would not see you Saturday?"

**Colette (D)**

"Not exactly." I look up to meet his eye and hope for some sort of reconciliation.

**Sherlock**

"Well, then, all hope is not lost. Had he and your father severed ties completely, he would have told you he was not going to see you anymore. That he did not indicates he believes he will," I say, almost cheerful. "I suspect he and my brother spoke, but a decision has not been made."

**Colette (D)**

"So what would they have talked about? Greg said something about time, time for them to talk or do what?" I start to smile, letting my ice cream melt a little on my hand as we work off each other’s energy.

**Sherlock**

I shake my head at her enthusiasm. "The adults in this matter - namely, your father and Lestrade - need to discuss if they wish to share a home, and if so, how to go about doing so." I take a napkin and wipe a dribble of chocolate sauce from her chin. "It is not as simple as we would like it to be, such a step."

**Colette (D)**

"So what can we do then? To get them to move in together?" I licked off most of the ice cream on my hand and started eating it happily again. I waved my legs as we sat together, watching him think away.

**Sherlock**

"There is little we can do, I have found," I shrug. "We have to leave them time to discuss it. And as much as we want to, not attempt to push them."

**Colette (D)**

"Can you take me to talk to Greg, maybe? Father won't let me call him. Say we have to leave him alone." I finish eating the cone, trying not to cry again. I just want to hug Greg again, so I know things are going to be okay.

**Sherlock**

"As much as your father is probably right," I glance at my watch, "I won't take you to see him. However, I would very much like a cup of coffee right about now," I wink at her as she finishes her ice cream. "I know a wonderful cafe near NSY that also has excellent hot chocolate. Would you like that?"

**Colette (D)**

"Please. Please. Please, yes, please." I jump off the bench and drag him away just at the thought of seeing Greg. We walk round to new Scotland yard, the inspector just leaving work to grab another coffee. He looked as miserable as he was when he spoke with Sherlock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is played by StraightShooter

**Colette (J)**

I run up to Greg and practically jump into his arms. "Hi Greg!" I say excitedly, my arms around his neck.

**Greg**

I'd been taken off guard when I heard Colette's voice and then having a small person jump into my arms. "Hey, sweetheart." I got my footing back, my arms going round her. I'd missed her a lot and had almost called this morning before she went to school.

**Colette (J)**

"Are we gonna have our picnic in the park on Sunday? Like always?" I ask him, eyes dancing. We always have such fun at our Sunday picnic - I can pretend we are a real family then, if only for a while.

**Greg**

I glance up at Sherlock to see him shrug, not wanting to break her heart. I look down and smile at her, "Yeah, course love." deciding it'd be enough time for both me and Mycroft. I just wanted him to be absolutely sure of him opening up to me. Letting me in.

**Sherlock**

"Afternoon, Lestrade." I lower my voice slightly as he unwinds Colette from his neck and sets her back on the ground. "You're not lying to my niece, are you? I take a very dim view of such things, you know."

**Greg**

"I wouldn't lie to her, Sherlock. It'll give your brother enough time to think about things." I said softly but with a stern look on my face. It was hurting me as much as it was hurting Myc to do this.

**Sherlock**

"Good. I, for one, would like to see this resolved soon. You've been in a foul mood all day," I say, a grin creeping onto my lips. "And we won't discuss my brother's mood. I fear for Anthea's sanity, and the stock of the local chocolatier."

**Greg**

"Thanks." I smirked sarcastically and then wiped my face with one hand. "I was going to contact him Saturday morning, go ‘round his in the evening to have dinner. Talk things through, if he wants to." I explain.

**Sherlock**

I step to the counter and order a small hot chocolate for Colette, waiting a few moments as the barista prepares it for her. Handing her the hot drink, I nod to Lestrade. "Come, Colette. We should be getting back to Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson is looking forward to seeing you this afternoon." I put a hand on her shoulder and lead her out of the shop, leaving Greg to stand there, hands in his pockets, watching us go.

**Greg**

I watch them leave together and wave weakly as Colette smiles back at me. I'd thought about contacting Mycroft but ordered a large coffee instead, dragging my feet back to my office where everyone had noticed my mood changed. I wasn't very good at hiding things like that so there wasn't much point trying.

* * *

 

_Sunday evening_

**Mycroft**

I am uncharacteristically nervous tonight, waiting for Greg to arrive, so instead of cooking, I order takeaway from one of our favorite Thai restaurants - a rare treat for Colette, too.

**Greg**

I was relieved to actually get a reply from Myc when I'd suggested me coming over for dinner tonight. I got into a nicer pair of jeans and shirt than I'm used to, putting on cologne for him and even bringing a few cream cakes for us for dessert. I arrived around 6 and heard small feet rushing to the door when I knocked.

**Colette (J)**

"I'll get it, Father!" I cry out as I run to the door, flinging it open to find Greg standing outside. "Hi!" I jump up and put my arms around his neck for a big hug.

**Greg**

"Hello cherie." I squeeze her tightly for a minute to then drop her to her feet again. My heart was in my throat as I looked up at Mycroft in the doorway of the kitchen, gorgeous as ever, hands dried by a towel.

**Colette (J)**

"Father ordered takeaway for dinner - isn't that awesome?" I squeal excitedly. "He's even having it delivered... said it would be here in an hour or so."

**Greg**

"Yeah, it's good I brought dessert then. I remembered you liked éclairs. And that your dad likes the round choux pastries with cream." I remembered who was dragging me inside and grinned down at her. I gave her the box, watching her run away with it to the kitchen.

**Mycroft**

I look up as Colette runs into the kitchen, carrying a box from my favorite bakery. "Slow down, mon cher. You know the rules - no running in the house..."

**Colette (J)**

I slow to a walk that is only barely slower than my run. "I know, I know. 'No running unless Uncle Sherlock has set something on fire.' Sorry, Father, but Greg brought dessert for later." I hold up the box for him to see.

**Mycroft**

I look up to see Greg standing in the kitchen doorway. A sight for sore eyes, indeed. Just looking at him puts a lump in my throat. "Good evening." I say quietly.

**Greg**

"Hey." I rub the back of my head and feel I've over-dressed myself. I was so glad to see him, it making my heart pound even more than the first time we'd had lunch together. Or the first dinner we'd had together. And a lot of other moments. I stepped in and slipped my shoes off, revealing the dog socks Colette had got me for Easter.

**Colette (J)**

I see Greg's socks and giggle, but neither of them even notice me. I scowl a bit, then run (ok, walk quickly) to each of them, giving them a peck on the cheek, and skipping into the living room to watch telly. Uncle Sherlock told me to leave them alone, so that's what I'll do.

**Mycroft**

I'm tempted to walk over to him and put my arms around him, but I remain leaning against the counter instead. "I've missed you."

**Greg**

I smile weakly at Colette’s kiss and then actually walk towards Mycroft, trying to make this as smooth as possible. All I wanted to do was put my arms around him to kiss him but I chose to put my hands in my pockets. "I've missed you too. Even your brother noticed my bad mood." I joked slightly.

**Mycroft**

I chuckle. "Anthea forbade me from leaving my office after lunch today. Cancelled my appointments because she was certain I was going to either cry or hit someone. Or possibly both." I stare at my shoes, unable to look him in the eye. "Can we talk now?"

**Greg**

I chuckle with him then my face drops to seriousness, "Yeah, if dinner is **gonna** be an hour. We might as well." I agreed softly. I wish he'd just look me in the eye, yet I sat down and put my hands together on the table.

**Mycroft**

I take a seat across from him - much like the last time we sat here. "I've thought about it. My mind has not been changed."

**Greg**

"Okay. That's. Good." I breathe out in relief, but it still looked like something was troubling him. I resisted reaching out to take his hand for the moment.

**Mycroft**

"What do you want?" I ask warily. "You've not said you want to live here."

**Greg**

"I want to live here. Definitely, why do you think I've been trying to leave clothes?" I meet his eye and wonder whether I've been giving off mixed messages. "I just didn't know whether you wanted me here, what your insecurities were."

**Mycroft**

"I just... I was concerned it might be too soon." I fumble for words - a rare occurrence for me. "I didn't want to presume..." Last time, I got laughed at, and my boyfriend - who I thought was the love of my life - walked out

**Greg**

"You know you can always talk to me. I wasn't going to make fun of you for suggesting something or not listening if we're having a serious conversation." I reached my hand out for his, "You know me, Myc." I said quietly.

**Mycroft**

I let him take my hand, his touch gentle. "I'm rather inexperienced at such things, you know."

**Greg**

"I know and you know that even though I've done this before, I've not been with a man before. Not really guided myself through this either." I squeezed his hand and ran my thumb along the top. I smiled faintly when he finally looked up at me.

**Mycroft**

"... and my only romantic experience ended poorly," I continue. "I'm not sure I could cope with a broken heart again."

**Greg**

"Tell me what happened." I put one leg over the other, "With this experience that ended badly and I can make sure it doesn't happen again." I said firmly.

**Mycroft**

I sigh. "I was young - we both were, really. It was in university. I thought I loved him, and that he felt the same. As it happened, he only loved what I could do for him - his homework, for example."

**Greg**

I stayed quiet to let him go at his own pace and kept questions to myself. I continued rubbing my thumb along the top of his hand.

**Mycroft**

"As we approached graduation, I asked him if he would be willing to share an apartment with me. He laughed, and asked me why I thought he would want that? That's when he explained to me that he was engaged to be married, and that once we graduated, he would no longer be in need of my 'services'."

**Greg**

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and muttered something about him being an asshole. I still continued to let him talk through it while I listened.

**Mycroft**

"I was wounded, of course, but said nothing as he walked out of my room... out of my life. As I understand it, he had some difficulties passing those last few classes, but ended up graduating, though not with the high marks he'd hoped for."

**Greg**

I sighed with that little silver lining but used my free hand to scratch the back of my neck. "So you thought I was going to laugh and walk out of your life if you were to suggest me moving in?" I said softly, wondering what else this asshole did to Mycroft.

**Mycroft**

"I feared it, yes. Again - lack of experience."

**Greg**

"That's fair enough. And I don't know why I expected you to just let me in all at once." I shook my head with how stupid I'd been, how angry I'd been before hand and how that probably crushed him.

**Mycroft**

"I should have trusted you more.  But now, I have more than my own heart to worry over," I say, glancing over my shoulder to the living room, where I hear the telly.

**Greg**

"And you have another heart to worry about that heart. Another heart to support you and I was an ass anyway. I shouldn't have left it the way I did." I brought his eyes back to me and smiled warmly. I was going to get them both through thick and thin.

**Mycroft**

I nod, my eyes starting to tear up a bit. _He actually cares. For me. For us._ "Thank you."

**Greg**

"No problem. I'm guessing Sherlock spoke to you as well?" I gave him the clean tissue from my pocket, seeing his eyes filling with tears and it was an odd emotion to see from the man that everyone called 'The ice man'.

**Mycroft**

"Yes. Someone put him up to it, I think," I smile weakly, nodding toward the living room. "He was unaware of my history, though. He was young at the time, and I saw no need to involve him then. Or now."

**Greg**

I blew out of my mouth as I remembered my own brother visiting me in about a month’s time. He usually came down when it got warmer so he could have a bit of time off, it making me wonder how he'd react to Mycroft. And Colette. Ange, his wife, was pregnant with their first child so I was worried.

**Mycroft**

I noticed the slight change in his expression. "Problem?”

**Greg**

"No, no, just thinking about my own brother." I shake my head, bringing his hand up to kiss it. We joined Colette in the living room until our takeaway had been delivered and she seemed perkier knowing we were okay again. I got her into bed along with her book to read, absent mindedly looking out the living room window while Myc cleared up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg's brother David is played by StraightShooter

**Mycroft**

I walk up behind him, my arms slipping around his waist. "Thank you for getting Colette off to bed."

**Greg**

"That's alright. She's reading one of the favourites from my childhood." I smiled and breathed him in, relaxing back against him and smirking at his reflection in the window.

**Mycroft**

"So... when is your brother coming to visit?" I ask quietly.

**Greg**

"How did you know he visits?" I dropped my smile a little and now that our parents were gone, we were all we had of each other. They'd been rather strict and set in the old-fashioned times when it came to relationships.

**Mycroft**

"You said you were thinking about him earlier, before dinner, when we were talking. I surmise that you were wondering what he would think if he knew you were living here, and the most direct way he would find out is by a visit." I take my arms from his waist and lead him to sit on the sofa. "I take it he would not approve?"

**Greg**

I sat down on the sofa with him and thought for a moment, "I don't know actually. I've never really told him about interests I've had in men. He has his own child on the way and laughs mainly at gay couples." I made a pained face. I could imagine that he wouldn't believe I was with Mycroft.

**Mycroft**

"Mmmm. We could postpone your moving in until after he's visited, if you'd like. Give you more time to acclimate him to the idea. Or, for the moment, imply that your living here is strictly a 'flatmate' situation; I do have a spare bedroom, which can be yours if you want. Or, just tell him and let the chips fall. I will back whatever decision you make in this."

**Greg**

"I'll call him in about an hour when he gets home. Ange should be home too." I thought it was best to get it out of the way, not being completely open but trying not to be so covert. I relaxed in his arms as we watched an episode of Game of Thrones and I fiddled with my phone before dialing my brother’s number.

**Mycroft**

He had finally started to relax as we watched the show, but slowly tensed up again as the end approached, and he pulled out his phone to call his brother. I stroked his shoulder soothingly.

**Greg**

I waited for my brother to pick up and first got Ange, it being that I was quickly passed over. "Hey, time to chat?" I asked softly and tried to keep it light.

**David**

"Yeah, sure, mate. What's going on?" I turn down the volume on the telly so I can talk to my brother a minute.

**Greg**

"Well I just wanted to chat about when you come down for your usual London break.' I got up from the sofa and mouthed a kiss to Mycroft, needing to pace around if I was going to keep calm in this conversation too.

**David**

"Yeah, it'll be in a couple weeks. Can't wait too much longer - doctor says Ange can't travel in a couple months."

**Greg**

"Is everything alright with the baby of late? Last time me and her spoke, she said she was having awful heartburn." I smiled and had once thought it'd be the only way to have some sort of child in my life. That was before Colette came along.

**David**

"Oh, yeah, she's doing great now. Don't say I told you this, but I think she's gonna be as big as a house before this is over. I've gained a little pregnancy weight myself," I chuckle.

**Greg**

"Well we're **gonna** have to change that when you come down. Kick a ball around like we used to." I chuckled, running my free hand through my hair and smirked when Mycroft wandered over to kiss me quietly. I then watched him head off to the en suite connected to his bedroom.

**David**

"So, you still in that tiny little flat? Should we be looking for a hotel room again?" I ask. Since his divorce, Greg's been putting in so many hours at work that he's rarely home, and his flat is small even by bachelor standards - just enough for a bed, a kitchen, and a loo.

**Greg**

"I'm. I'm not really in that flat anymore but you should have a look at hotels none the less. Get somewhere comfortable for Ange." I hesitated a little and decided to just come clean to him about Mycroft. About Colette. I just wanted to see if he'd pick up on the hesitation.

**David**

"You moved somewhere better, I hope. I mean, I know Caroline leaving was rough, but that flat was awful. Uni students live in better places than that, you know."

**Greg**

"I know, I know, I'm kinda living with someone else now. As of this week, I'm just moving my stuff." I said as calmly as I could put it, not wanting to dance around the subject any longer. I rubbed at my tight neck muscles.

**Mycroft**

"Yeah? That's great, Greg! Is that bird from work - what was her name, Sally? She's a pretty little thing."

**Greg**

"No, no, not Sally. You remember Sherlock Holmes? The detective I work with sometimes to help on cases?" I ask and made a mental note to keep Sally away from my brother while he was down here.

**David**

"Yeah, you've talked about him. Brilliant, but annoying as hell. You're sharing a flat with him now? Do me a favor - try not to kill him." I can't imagine living with that nutter, personally, but Greg seems to manage him well enough.

**Greg**

I chuckle, "No, I'm not sharing a flat with him. Sherlock’s married and living in Baker Street. I've moved in with his brother in Pall Mall." I explain and then hear him whistle with the price of the houses around here.

**David**

"Wait, Sherlock's married now? Can't imagine him finding a bird who'd put up with him, but hey, what do I know..." I take a drink off my bottle of cider. "So Pall Mall, yeah? Posh digs."

**Greg**

"He’s with a bloke, David. You know John, who does the blogs? That's his husband and yeah, Mycroft works within transportation for the government." I pace around the living room a little, glancing now and again at the news channel that had been muted.

**David**

I'm silent for a minute. "Really? I never would have guessed." I shrug. "And you're living with his brother now... is he..."

**Greg**

"Yeah, yeah, he's gay as well." I say simply and stop to hear his reaction. I hold my breath, hairs standing on end.

**David**

"He's gay... and you're moving in with him now..." I say carefully, processing what he's telling me. "Does that mean what I think it means, Greg?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, yeah, it does." I breathe out in half relief that he's not angry. Or being homophobic. Or being crude. I lean against the mantle, hearing Mycroft talking on his own phone to Anthea.

**David**

"So... you're not just living with this bloke because you needed a decent place to stay... Oh, God, does Caroline know? Is that why she left you?"

**Greg**

"No, I'm not using him for the posh digs and. David, I've always been interested in men, they've just never been interested in me before. I never told Caroline and with the way our parents were, I haven't told anyone apart from John, Sherlock and Sally." I just got it off my chest so he wouldn't have any surprises.

**David**

"Well, yeah, Mum and Dad were old-school. Can't blame them, you know - it was _criminal_ for a bloke to be interested in another bloke that way. I just never thought you were the type..."

**Greg**

"It _was_ criminal David, there have been laws passed now. And I'm sorry I never told you, I just didn't know how and again, didn't have a man interested in me until now." I calmed the growing anger and wanting to snap, "And Caroline and I divorced because she had been sleeping with three other men over a two-year period. If you must know." I said softly.

**David**

"Well, I knew she'd been stepping out - she told Ange after she moved out - but if you were looking at blokes that way... ever think that might be why?"

**Greg**

"So I started looking at men when Caroline moved out? Our marriage ended because of that? No, David, I am a committed man and she never knew about my bisexuality. It’s something I've known since I was a teen. I'm 36 now for God’s sake." I start to get angry now, the bridge of my nose being pinched.

**David**

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. But you know, it's a bit of a shock, hearing this from you. Never thought my big brother would go for blokes. It's a bit weird for me, that's all."

**Greg**

"I'm happy. Why does it matter who I'm with? Men, women? I wouldn't care if you were fucking fish as long as you were happy." I ranted down the phone and I hadn't sounded like a big brother in years due to him supporting me through the divorce. I thought Ange would understand too.

**David**

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Give me a little time to adjust, OK? Not like this will be a topic discussion over pints at the pub, but can I tell Ange? I think she should know before we come down."

**Greg**

"Yeah, yeah, you can tell Ange. And once you meet Mycroft, you'll like him. He's smart, funny, caring." I sigh and held off telling him about Colette with the way he'd just handled that. I heard muttering in the background, a few one-word exchanges and then the line going silent for a minute.

**David**

"Yeah, all right then. So, we'll book a hotel and let you know when we'll be down, yeah? Like I said, should be a couple weeks. Ange says she wants to meet this Mycroft fella... see if he's good enough for you." I smile at the phone.

**Greg**

I scoffed in amusement but still felt uneasy, "She's met Caroline. She'll know Mycroft’s good for me." I said simply. We made our goodbyes but he caught me just before I was about to hang up.

**David**

"Greg," I say just before we ring off. "Are you happy? I mean, really happy?"

**Greg**

"I'm stupidly happy, yeah. Happier than I have been for God knows how many years." I paused for a moment before answering and smile myself at the phone. I drop the call and lean with my head down against the mantle to let myself breathe again, the tight feeling in my chest dissolving.

* * *

**Mycroft**

I hear Greg end the call with his brother and walk quietly into the living room to find him leaning against the mantle. I reach out and run my fingers up his back, over his shoulders. "Everything all right?" I say quietly.

**Greg**

I straighten up and meet his eyes before smiling, "Yeah, yeah, it was just a bit of a shock for him. That’s all." I shrug and go to move to the bedroom when he stopped me. It was more than just deduction with him, he could read me because we were so close. I could read him just the same.

**Mycroft**

"Do you think it will be a problem?" I know his parents were of a generation where "gross indecency" was a serious offense, and I worry that his brother might feel the same way, though of a younger generation.

**Greg**

"No. Maybe, I don't know. He was more kind of back and forth between understanding, old-fashioned and then wondering if Sally was available for me." I sigh, letting him wrap his arms around me and didn't even want to know how David felt about Colette.

**Mycroft**

I pull him close, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sure he will adapt. I shall be on my best behavior, I promise," I grin against him. "Now come to bed, hm?"

**Greg**

I chuckle weakly and take in the smell of the body wash he must have used in the shower. "Stay here for a little bit, hm? What were you talking to Anthea about?" I rub his back, liking this embrace to soothe my anxiety.

**Mycroft**

"Just taking care of a few work-related issues. Nothing critical... just preparing for next week. I speak to her most weekends - usually before you arrive, though," I let him hold me, soaking in the feel of him against me. "You'll have to get used to that, I suppose."

**Greg**

"I'm not worried or jealous if that's what you're asking." I say with humour to my tone and loved the feel of his fingers in my hair. "I've gotten used to you two working together since I've known you. What does Anthea think of me anyway? For you and Colette?"

**Mycroft**

"She approves. Finds you a stable, intelligent man - not to mention handsome. You are a good influence on Colette, and a calming influence on me."

**Greg**

I pulled back to grin at him, "She called me handsome? Or is it just you adding in that part?" I ask and brush our noses together. I was pretty much treating Colette like a daughter but legally, she was still a Holmes and I didn't have anything on paper.

**Mycroft**

I grin. "Well, I may have had an influence on that bit, yes." I step back slightly, kissing him on the forehead as we part. "If you would like, I can add you to Colette's emergency contacts lists, as my partner. That way, if I cannot get away, you can pick her up. Would that be all right?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, yeah, course. You gonna be alright with my brother possibly insulting you, Sherlock and perhaps this whole situation when he arrives in a few weeks?" I take his hand to kiss it instead, using the remote to flick the TV off and then drag him towards the bedroom with the look I know he can't resist.

**Mycroft**

"I'm sure I will manage. I've experienced worse, I'm sure," I let him drag me, hopeful that the rest of the night will go as I think it will. "At least he will be trying to behave." Once we enter the bedroom, I close the door quietly behind us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greg's brother David is played by StraightShooter

**Greg**

Moving stuff into Mycroft’s only took a few days when Anthea organised to help me sell the flat. Get boxes to put stuff in and then a few days for Mycroft to help me. I was getting more anxious the closer it got to David coming down with Ange, it finally coming to the day where I was meeting him for coffee on a rare day off. Ange had wanted to go shopping so I saved David.

**David**

"Hey, Greg!" I wave to him as I see him walk into the cafe down the street from the hotel where Ange and I were staying this week. "Long time, no see, yeah? You look just the same..."

**Greg**

"A few pounds lighter David." I smirk and nod at the barista that was familiar with me since me and Myc come here a lot. Best desserts in London. I sat, noting he looked tired but mostly a few pounds heavier. Especially in the face. It was a habit to analyse from living/being with Mycroft.

**David**

I give him a bear hug and sit back down at the table with my coffee. "You still have a sweet tooth, I see," nodding at the slice of chocolate cake the barista brought over after he sat down. "Not fair that you can eat that and not gain and ounce, whereas Ange looks at it, and I end up gaining 2 pounds." I grin and take a sip of my coffee. "So, how's tricks? Work keeping ya busy?"

**Greg**

"Criminals seem to like the sunshine. This is the first day off I've had for God knows how long." I chuckled and wasn't expecting the chocolate cake so pushed it aside for a moment. I sipped the coffee, "How's Ange coping?"

**David**

"I think she's ready to be done. She's going on maternity leave starting next month, and the baby's due a month after that. After that, well, we'll see how it goes. She'd like to stay home, but we'll have to check the finances and see if we can make it work." I shrug. "She is fairly certain that the youngster is gonna be a fantastic football player, though, given the kicking going on in there."

**Greg**

"That's a good sign." I nodded and I'd always been jealous about him having a child. A baby. Colette filled that want for me, a photo of her and Mycroft now in my wallet and a picture on my work desk. I sipped at my coffee, offering him the fork to take a bite of the cake.

**David**

"Nah, I shouldn't," I started to say weakly, finally taking the offered bit of chocolate. "God that's good. I haven't been able to have any chocolate in the house since Ange got pregnant - the smell of it makes her stomach turn."

**Greg**

"That'll stop once the baby’s here. What were you thinking of names?" I asked, taking an extra fork from another table to take a bite myself. I had put my phone on the table, and I pressed the locked button to flick away the shitty emails just to leave the photo of me, Myc and Colette together.

**David**

"Ange is convinced it's a boy, and wants to name him after her dad, which is fine with me - Paul Michael Lestrade has a good ring to it, I think. Not sure what we'll do if it's a girl, though." I glance over at his phone, noting the picture. "So... that your flatmate? Who's the little one with you two?"

**Greg**

"Pauline Michelle Lestrade sounds pretty good too." I think for a moment before talking and take in his comment about flatmate, my fork filling my mouth with cake. "That's. Mycroft. Who I told you about." I said slowly and met his eye seriously.

**David**

"He's got a kid?"

**Greg**

"Wait. Wait, David. Who do you think Mycroft is?" I ask again, not even being able to shut my jaw from worry.

**David**

"He's your flatmate. You told me - you moved in with him. I'm just surprised he's got a kid, you now... since he's..." I don't finish my sentence, just staring at my coffee instead. I don't want to piss Greg off, but I'm still trying to get used to the idea he's seeing a bloke. Dating a bloke. Living with a bloke...

**Greg**

I rub my face in a sigh, feeling my heart pound in my chest again. "He's not a flatmate. He's my partner and I moved in with him." I explained as simply as I could put it and tried not to break the coffee mug, I'd put my hand around.

**David**

"I'm trying, Greg, I really am," I mumble. "It's a little hard to get used to, is all."

**Greg**

"It's been three weeks since I told you this, David. I've given you time to adjust. And yes, that's Mycroft’s daughter, Colette." I curb my anger and almost chug my coffee to cover it. I ran a hand through my hair, watching him glance around and then back to me.

**David**

"And 10 years ago, you were married... to a woman... talking about a family. Now, you're... I'm just having a hard time adjusting. I'm happy for you - honest. But it's gonna take time."

**Greg**

"I have a family now. Colette and Mycroft are my family." I breathe through gritted teeth, it hitting a nerve when he sniggered. I downed the last of my coffee and I wasn't bothered about the cake anymore.

**David**

"So... you gonna let us meet them? I'll behave, I promise - Ange with smack me into next week if I don't," I half-chuckle, finishing my coffee.

**Greg**

"No. And I need to head into work." I glanced at my phone and actually had gotten a message off Mycroft saying he loved me. I glared at David, putting a fiver down for my coffee and cake to then walk out. I wasn't going to put up with him laughing at me. My family.

**David**

"C'mon, Greg..." I start to say has he gets up angrily to leave. "Don't be like that. Ange really wants to meet him."

**Greg**

I ignore his comments and knew it wasn't fair on Ange but I needed to calm down first. I texted Mycroft that I was on the way to his office with coffee, knowing he had better coffee but I'd needed something to hold so I'd not strangle David. I passed easily through security and his office workers must have spotted my mood with the way they cleared the way.

**Mycroft**

I look up from the file I am reviewing just as Greg walks into my office, storm clouds in his eyes. I get to my feet as Anthea closes the door behind him and put my arms around him gently. "That bad, was it?" I knew he was planning to meet his brother for coffee today.

**Greg**

I can't even speak for a moment and continue to hold the coffee, him stepping back for a moment letting me put it down. I watched Anthea leave after I glanced over at her and I slumped in his guest chair. "He thought you were my flatmate." I said quietly.

**Mycroft**

"Technically, not incorrect," I lean against the desk. "But I can understand your frustration. At least he recognized my existence in your life."

**Greg**

"That's not the bloody point." I snapped and then rubbed my face apologetically. "I wanted him to like you and I'll let Ange meet you and Colette but he can stay away." I waved. "I told him you were my family and he _laughed_."

**Mycroft**

"What you are suggesting is unfair - to him and to Colette and me," I say quietly. "I am an adult and can deal with him. If we are both satisfied, then perhaps I will introduce them to Colette."

**Greg**

"I'm not letting him treat you like that, Myc. Me, I don't mind but not you." I pointed at him and watched as he came to kneel in front of me. I swallowed, not really being able to be intimate with Mycroft the last week or so because of work. I felt my anger drop at his smile.

**Mycroft**

"I can handle myself, darling," I reach up and stroke his cheek. "Please."

**Greg**

I sigh, feeling slightly guilty for the way I'd just come in here ranting away. "Sorry. Your office must think I'm an asshole." I glanced at the door, looking back when he rubbed up my thighs.

**Mycroft**

"No. Anthea is aware of... things. She knows everything... and nothing. Makes her very good at her job." I smile softly. "Listen. I would like to meet your brother. Please?"

**Greg**

"I'll text Ange about having dinner tomorrow night. Not at your home but out somewhere." that was the only condition I had and I was relieved when he agreed to it. I tried to breathe away the half erection I had, watching Myc glance at the door and then back at my trousers.

**Mycroft**

I lower my voice to a purr, and look up at him. "Seems you have a bit of a problem... shall I help?" I smooth my hands up his thighs, my fingertips coming to rest near his belt buckle.

**Greg**

I feel my face flush and figure that Anthea would at least knock if she needed to come back in. "You could help me relieve this pent-up anger. I was gonna wait till tonight but I don't think I can." I said softly, stroking his face.

**Mycroft**

I notice his concerned glance at the door. "We will not be disturbed," I say quietly, resting my head on one thigh, my thumb tracing lightly over the other.

**Greg**

"Then you can help me out a bit." I ran my hand over his hair, taking a deep breath and my cock jumped again as he unzipped my trousers. They were more casual ones compared to my work ones but still easy to get off if needed.

**Mycroft**

"My pleasure," I say, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. I palm his cock through his boxers. I shudder as he rakes his fingers through my hair.

**Greg**

"I’ve missed you this week. I think I need a reminder of what that gorgeous mouth can do." I lose my breath when he finally touches me and I scrape my nails along his head. I know he'll have to sort it afterwards but I really needed this release.

**Mycroft**

"I've missed you, too..." I slip my hand into his waistband and wrap my fingers around his cock.

**Greg**

"Have you been..." I groaned and dropped my head back, "Touching yourself when I'm not there?" I asked. My fingers tightened in his hair and the cold fingers where he'd had a cool drink felt amazing on my cock.

**Mycroft**

"Mmm. A poor substitute, of course," I stroke him slowly, running my thumb over the precum gathering at his tip. "Much rather have you."

**Greg**

I huff out a slight laugh and bite at my lip, not wanting to make too much noise. "I had a quick wank after you came to my office on Monday. Those blue trousers you know I love on you." I admit and felt my face flush even more with how he made me feel like a horny teenager all over again.

**Mycroft**

I keep stroking him, maneuvering his cock out of his pants as I do so. Once it's finally been freed, I give a long lick. His fingers in my hair tighten, and I hear his gasp quietly.

"You have missed me, haven't you..."

**Greg**

"God yes." I moan aloud and then remind myself to bite down on my lip. I take a few breaths so this wouldn't be over so quickly, my cock wanting it quick but I wanted this to last since we'd not done this for a while. The heat from his mouth was just what I needed.

**Mycroft**

I shift on my knees slightly, and lean in to take him in my mouth, my tongue running along his hot skin as my lips wrap tightly around his cock. I let his hand guide my movements,

**Greg**

I moan again and push his head down a little further on my cock. I wasn't usually so dominate but he seemed fine with it, his tongue making my thigh muscles clench. I wish his office was soundproof so we could do whatever we wanted but it had to be like when we were back at home with Colette in the next room.

**Mycroft**

As I work down his shaft with my lips and tongue, I continue to stroke him, feeling his muscles tremble as he fights for control. I hum in encouragement, making him whimper quietly. I know how much he loves that

**Greg**

"Myc. I want to last a little." I gasp, knowing I'd cum on the spot if I looked down at him with his cock in my mouth. He knew the small things that made me go crazy and I'd wanted to penetrate him tonight for the first time since I'd gotten comfortable at home. With us sexually.

**Mycroft**

I pull my mouth off him, slowly dragging my lips. "Shall I stop, then?" I purr, looking up at him. Just as he looks down to respond, I slowly and very deliberately run my tongue along his length again, never breaking eye contact.

**Greg**

I hunch forward and chuckle a little, "God no, don't stop. Fuck going slow." I say with my detective inspector voice. I let my head fall back again and just let myself go to him. I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

**Mycroft**

I reach up and grasp his free hand (well, I pry it from the arm of the chair), and lace our fingers together as I take him back in my mouth as far as I can. I can feel him tense and arch against me as he reaches his peak

**Greg**

I lifted my hips off the chair as I tumbled over that edge and tasted blood from my lip to keep quiet. I gripped his hand tightly as well as his head, cum filling his mouth and a drop of it slithered down his chin. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

**Mycroft**

I suck him through, watching him as he shudders and bites his lip to stifle his groans. I let him slip from my mouth as he goes limp in the chair, gasping. With a grin, I wipe my chin and sit back on my heels. "Better?" I already know the answer - his afterglow is always a sight to behold.

**Greg**

I gasp for air and wipe the sweat from my face. "Lot better, thank you love." I fumble to get some gum out of my jacket pocket, texting Ange that we'll have dinner with them tomorrow night at a nice restaurant me and Mycroft constantly go to.

**Mycroft**

I get to my feet, pausing to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Perhaps Saturday evening? Colette is staying over at Anthea's that night, so we needn't worry about a sitter, and we can have the entire evening."

**Greg**

I nod and make sure my legs are sturdy before getting up. I cup his face and give him a long, sweet kiss, brushing my thumb over his lips when his phone went off. "I'll see you at home in a bit..." I smirked and let him get back to more important matters than my temper.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Greg's brother David and sister-in-law Ange are both played by StraightShooter

**Colette (J)**

"I wanna meet your family, too, Greg," I pout. "It's not fair that Father gets to first..."

**Greg**

"We just wanna make sure they're gonna be okay meeting you sweet pea. That’s all." I had knelt to her height when we'd gotten out of the car, Colette staying over with Aunt Anthea. I wasn't going to tell her everything.

**Colette (J)**

"I'm sure they'll love me! And when the baby comes, maybe I can help babysit," I bounce excited, grabbing my knapsack as I get out of the car. "I wish I had a little sister or brother. We would have so much fun..."

**Greg**

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. 'They will love you sweetheart, you know how sometimes Father and Uncle Sherlock fight? Well, it's kinda like that." I waved at Anthea coming out to see us.

**Colette (J)**

"Yeah, sometimes Uncle Sherlock is a bit of a prat, Father says." I turn to see Aunt Anthea heading toward us. "Ok, Greg - I'll see you tomorrow! Aunt Anthea's gonna come to the park with us for our picnic, even!" I skip off and wrap my arms around my favorite (only) aunt. She laughs warmly, and together, we head into her flat.

**Greg**

I waved to her and Anthea to then get back into my car. I smirked at her comment about Sherlock from Mycroft, anxiously pacing around the bedroom as we changed together. We were going for simple jeans and smart shirts but I hadn't spoken to David since we had coffee. I wasn't going to stand for shit tonight.

**Mycroft**

I see Greg pull up in front of the flat, and meet him out front. Climbing into the car, I put a hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine, dear. Trust me."

**Greg**

I take a deep breath and try to put on a brave face, "Any some sort of comment or dig and we're leaving. Even with Ange there." I reminded him. I pointed at him and thought we were gonna be the first ones there until I saw Ange. No David yet.

**Mycroft**

"If you need to walk away, you may. But please, let me fight my own battles," I say quietly as we walk up to his sister-in-law.

**Greg**

"Hey Ange." I smile softly and wrap my arms around her, barely being able to do that with her bump. I dropped my hands to it and beamed at her.

**Ange**

"Hey yourself, Greg. Is this your fella? David was telling me you had a new person in your life..."  I say, smiling at the tall man at his side.

**Greg**

"Yeah, sorry, Ange, this is Mycroft. Mycroft, my sister in law, Ange." I stood properly and waved between them as I tried to smile. It was done politely, us then sitting down at a table and I glanced around for my brother.

**Mycroft**

"Wonderful to meet you, Ange," I reach out to take her hand, and she surprises me by turning the handshake into a hug.

**Ange**

"I'm glad Greg has someone to make him happy, Mycroft." I give him a last squeeze before baby protests and kicks at the pressure. "He deserves that."

**Mycroft**

I smile at her, and the three of us take a seat at the table.

**Greg**

"So. David?" I question with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep my tone light and soft. I then heard a door swing open by someone being over ambitious with the push and could only assume it was him.

**David**

I rush into the restaurant (probably pushed the door a little hard in the process) and scan the room, finally seeing Ange waving toward me. I head over to their table. "Hey, bro," I nod at Greg, then look at the other man at the table. "You must be Mycroft. Pleased to meet you," I put out a hand to shake his.

**Mycroft**

I get to my feet and take his hand in a firm handshake. "And you must be David. I can definitely see the resemblance," I smile at him. "Please, take a seat," I motion to the chair nearest Ange.

**Greg**

I take a deep breath in when David finally arrives and I smile weakly as he introduces himself to Mycroft. I poured our wine when the bottle was brought over, it seeming like Ange had him on a very thin thread about tonight. I could see it with the exchanges and small smiles between them. Thank god Mycroft was good at small conversation.

**David**

"So... Mycroft. Greg tells me Sherlock Holmes is your brother. Is that how you two met?"

**Mycroft**

"Yes. My brother managed to land himself in hospital - your brother managed to get him there just in time. Greg then found my number in my brother's phone and called me. The rest, as they say, is history." I take a sip of my wine.

**Greg**

I smiled at Ange with the hold she had over David and saw him glance at me a couple times. The conversation went quiet as we ordered and then David started asking more questions. I didn't know how Mycroft could keep this calm.

**David**

My patience was beginning to wear a bit thin, but it was like Ange could read my mind and every time I wanted to say something about my brother's new 'lifestyle', she would shoot me a glare that turned the whole damn room cold. "So, Mycroft. Greg tells me you've got a daughter. I saw her picture - she's an adorable little thing." I take a long drink of my wine. "Where's her mama?"

**Mycroft**

I had a feeling such a question - with all its underlying animosity - would come up eventually. "Her mother was a surrogate. She is, however, genetically related to me."

**Greg**

I tense at the question of Colette and his wording about Anthea. I kept my eyes on him, my hand clenched around the glass along with my jaw. I noticed the slight pause from Mycroft and he was the only one from keeping me exploding.

**David**

"Does she know her? I mean, does your daughter know her mother? Or was she just some anonymous bird?" I wince as Ange squeezes my knee rather hard. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. But you've raised her on your own, yeah?"

**Mycroft**

I notice his sudden change, and bite down on a grin - Ange has him well in hand, it seems. "Yes, with the help of family and friends, of course. She has a large 'family' in that regard. Greg is now part of that family."

**Greg**

I down most of my wine to keep me from punching his face in with his language. I notice his smirk again at the word family in terms of myself, being glad when some of our food finally arrived. Ange was only keeping so much in check.

**Mycroft**

"I like to say that friends are the family you choose." I finish my wine. "Family is more than blood. Anyone who loves you unconditionally - without judgement or animosity - is family. In that sense, Greg is my family as much as Colette is." I reach over and set my hand over Greg's quietly.

**David**

I silently think about what Mycroft just said. "You're right. Greg, I think I may owe you an apology..."

**Greg**

I glance down at my food and consider it for a minute, letting him say what he wanted to say. I felt Mycroft squeeze my hand and even Ange's eyes on me. This was all for show but I was gonna let it play out.

**David**

I take a deep breath. "Greg, I apologize for being a narrow-minded git." With a nod to Mycroft, I continue. "My brother is happy with you, so I am happy for you. The both of you." I stare at my clenched hands for a moment. "Greg can tell you how we were brought up... how our parents would have reacted to your... relationship." I stumble over my wording slightly. "That's a lot for me to overcome, but dammit, I'm gonna try." I look at Greg hopefully.

**Greg**

"And when Ange isn't around to curb your backward comments?" I question and as detective inspector I had to question everything. I was cautious of every apology he'd give me, it not making a difference about our parents because Ange wasn't like that and they were teenage sweethearts.

**David**

"I know you don't believe me, Greg, but I mean it," I shrug.

**Mycroft**

I give Greg's hand a light squeeze.

**Greg**

I met their eyes as I looked round the table and naturally stood up, napkin on the floor. "I need some air." I muttered and I'd quit smoking a long time ago but the last few weeks had been testing. I wandered out to the front to lean against a wall, my arms wrapped round myself.

**David**

I look at Mycroft helplessly. "Look, I've said some things... some things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. But I swear I'm trying."

**Mycroft**

"I'm sure you are, David. Remember, this is new to him, as well. He's never pursued this desire before, your parents' possible reaction being only one reason why. I think your reaction has weighed heavily on him as well." I push back from the table, getting to my feet. "Let me go talk to him. I'll be back shortly." I pull Greg's jacket from his chair as I walk past. I step outside to find Greg leaning against the wall, shivering in the chill. I hand him his coat silently, waiting for him to speak.

**Greg**

I glance at him holding my jacket for a moment before taking it to put it in. "I know what you're gonna say. He's really trying, you should give him a chance, you're an idiot." I sighed and rubbed at my forehead. I'd trusted him a few times before for him to only let me down when Ange wasn't around.

**Mycroft**

"I read people pretty well, Gregory. He is trying." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps impending fatherhood has changed him. He doesn't want to lose you."

**Greg**

"You know me. I usually take people at face value and don't usually doubt him like this but it’s when Ange isn't around. If he's like this when it's just me, him and you, that's when I'll trust him. Not any sooner." I said softly, meeting his eye and hoping he'll understand. I didn't want to get my hopes up to be disappointed again.

**Mycroft**

I look at him sternly. "Our agreement was after dinner with the four of us, I could make the decision as to whether or not we could introduce Colette to your brother and sister-in-law. At this point, I see no problem with that." I cautiously take his hand, lacing our fingers together.

**Greg**

"You have to understand it from my point of view. Fair enough that you want them to meet Colette but I've known this idiot for over 30 years. Yeah, he's fine now because Ange is keeping him on a tight leash." I paced around a little in a small circle and finally looked up at him, still holding his hand.

**Mycroft**

"Just because you haven't seen evidence that he's capable of change doesn't mean he is NOT capable of it."

**Greg**

"I'm looking at all possibilities here. I can't go into this thinking it’s all sunshine and rainbows." I lean back against the wall, just trying to think the best for us.

**Mycroft**

"It's not all doom and gloom, either." I squeeze his fingers.

**Greg**

"They can meet Colette but I'm gonna be cautious." I finally gave in and step away from the wall so we can head back in. I glance over him with his smart jacket and jeans, deciding to push him against the wall to kiss him. I couldn't resist with how good he looked, and I didn't want this to come between us.

**Mycroft**

He takes me by surprise with the kiss, but I relax into it. I put my hands on his shoulders and gently push him back. "We should go back."

**Greg**

I shrug with a smirk and smooth down his jacket. "Just couldn't resist." I wandered back in with Mycroft, it looking like David and Ange had finished their meals and were gonna leave. I smiled weakly and motioned for them to sit back down.

**Ange**

"Well, you gents chat a minute. I need the loo... curse of pregnancy, having a tiny person playing football with my bladder," I giggle. I give David a kiss on the cheek, and head down the hallway the waiter had pointed out to me.

**David**

"So... we all right, Greg?"

**Greg**

"For now. You can meet Colette and Ange can too and we'll go from there." I scratched the back of my head and I was hesitant but didn't show it on my face. Only Mycroft could have read that. I knew Colette would probably like them too, especially Ange.

**David**

"That'll be fun. Maybe one night next week? We'll be in town til next Saturday morning, then we've got to head back."

**Mycroft**

"That sounds like an excellent idea, David. Let me check her schedule, and Greg will let you know what day will work best." I glance at Greg, then continue. "Perhaps you could come to my flat? I can make dinner for all of us, if you'd like."

**David**

I look at Mycroft, more than a bit surprised by his offer. "Yeah... you sure?"

**Greg**

I have anxiety about the idea of him coming over to the flat but let it pass with how relaxed Mycroft seemed about it. I put it down from delegating with ministers and world leaders every day, my lips forming some sort of smile to agree. He seemed over the moon and we soon laid the plans by Ange and left. I was still thinking it over as Mycroft drove us home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mycroft**

"Stop worrying. It will be fine." I reach over and put a hand on Greg's knee as I drive

**Greg**

"My job is to worry, Myc." I sigh and squeeze his hand for a moment, "And do you really see the resemblance between me and David?" I smirked. It was interesting to watch his conversation like it was a political delegation.

**Mycroft**

"Most definitely. He's a bit heavier, of course, but you are more muscular. And his eyes don't make me melt like yours do." A smile creeps onto my lips as I pull in front of our flat.

**Greg**

"You're such a charmer, y'know that?" I chuckled and grinned at him before we got out, the evening ending with us having wine in bed. I had found some photos of our family when we were younger on my phone and it got us talking.

**Mycroft**

"How much older are you than your brother?" I ask, sipping my wine.

**Greg**

"4 years older. I was going to start school in the September when he was born in the March." I sipped at my own and flicked through some others Ange had sent me for their wedding. I smiled over at him, noticing he stopped at a teenage photo of me where I'd played football.

**Mycroft**

I raise an eyebrow at the picture of a strapping young Lestrade, dark curls and darker eyes, smiling at the camera. "You were sexy even then," I grin. "If only we'd known each other then... would have saved us both a fair amount of heartbreak, I suspect.

**Greg**

"I'd have broken your heart quite easily. I was a bit of a player back then." I smirked and took my phone back from him, sighing at how slim I was and my musculature was only because of gyming two times a week.

**Mycroft**

"I was rather fragile, it's true." I take another sip. "But I suspect I would have developed a keen interest in football," I grin, nuzzling against his shoulder.

**Greg**

"I was on the school team and all. Would you have come and watch me?" I kissed the top of his head, sipping the last of my wine. I hadn't seen many photos of a younger Mycroft and I mentally noted to ask Sherlock for some.

**Mycroft**

"I would have," I sighed, leaning back into the pillows. "I doubt you would have noticed me, though."

**Greg**

"I dunno. I haven't seen any photos of you at that age so." I put my glass down and turned to drape my arm over him. I noticed some tension whenever his younger days were mentioned in passing.

**Mycroft**

I close my eyes quietly. "There are blessedly few. I suppose my parents have some tucked away," I pull him down, resting his head against my chest. "Suffice to say I was heavier, with more hair, and more freckles."

**Greg**

"Then you know I'd find you cute. Would want to get to know you and maybe you could help me with science." I run my hand along his stomach, it only being that he now slept in pj shorts because of me. The confidence I gave him about his body and it would have been the same then.

**Mycroft**

"Mm. Science is my brother's strong suit, not mine. My strengths lie more in arts and language - translating, debate, etc." I smile. "I would have written you the most beautiful poems in Latin and painted your portrait for my bedroom wall."

**Greg**

"And would have you moved with me when I went to police academy? I mean, when did you come to work in the government? Working debates, negotiations." I asked and smiled where I would have loved that. I'd never had someone as attentive as Mycroft.

**Mycroft**

I consider a moment. "My early career required a great deal of travel." I trace a finger along his spine. "A much different type of work than what I do now," I hesitate. My days of field work were long over, and not something I've been able to comfortably discuss. But perhaps with Greg...

**Greg**

"What did you do in your field work? Where did you go, if you can tell me?" I pause for a moment and I noticed it’s something he never spoke to with anyone. Not even sherlock really, I tangled my leg with his.

**Mycroft**

"I did many things I am not proud of. Things nonetheless I was required to do, to benefit the greater good." I did not meet his gaze.

**Greg**

"Did you want to talk about it? I mean, getting it off your conscience might be better than holding it back. I've done things that were beneficial to many that I'm not proud of." I sit up to lean my chin on his stomach. I gazed up at him with my chocolate eyes, a worried expression on my face. He was more open with me after wine.

**Mycroft**

I take a deep breath. "Anything I tell you about such things can never leave this room. It's all highly confidential, you understand." He nods quietly and continues to listen. "I was a field agent with MI6. My specialty was infiltrating foreign organizations, gathering intelligence, and reporting it back to London. On occasion, I was called upon to eliminate a threat."

**Greg**

"So where did you gain intelligence from? Drug organisations? People trafficking?" I asked quietly, knowing this sort of information was important to him because he'd never trusted anyone enough to tell them.

**Mycroft**

I look up at the ceiling, somewhat distant. "Yes. All of those things, among others." I pause. "I haven't done field work in years, though. I had to step away from it, as is common in my particular line of work. The human psyche can only take so much."

**Greg**

I kiss his chest and smooth out his chest hair, "What was the worse mission you had to carry out?" I asked softly. It wasn't something I usually asked but it gave me an idea of triggers.

**Mycroft**

"It was the one I couldn't carry out," I reply. "The reason I had to step away." I rest my hand on his and hold it tightly to my chest. My heart was pounding under our hands, the memory as fresh as when it happened.

**Greg**

I squeeze his hand back and was going to let him take as much time as he needed to talk. I could feel his heart pounding and see the distant look in his eyes.

**Mycroft**

"I was deeply embedded in an organization specializing in transporting... goods... from Asia to mainland Europe," I began slowly, letting my memory take over. "The leader was an Italian. Stefano. I had to get close to him, to get information. I got too close." I take a deep, calming breath. "Sentiment."

**Greg**

I hummed to tell him I was still listening and didn't interrupt him. I had noticed the way he'd said the word sentiment, it being almost like a bad word. I was sure the brothers had gotten over that phase.

**Mycroft**

I continued, lost in thought. "We were on the verge of completely dismantling the operation. Stefano was making plans to escape... wanted to take me with him. However, I had my assignment. I couldn't do it."

**Greg**

"How did he react? Do you know?" I asked lightly, keeping my hand soothing along his chest and stomach.

**Mycroft**

"I was supposed to meet him that afternoon at the train station. I waited across the street from his apartment, in an abandoned building. I had him in my sights." I pause. "I couldn't pull the trigger."

**Greg**

"Because you loved him?" I watched him pause and he shifted his eyes away from me again. I caught his hand, bringing it up to my lips and then against his heart again.

**Mycroft**

"Yes." I almost whispered. "He waited for me at the train station, and when I didn't arrive, left without me, disappearing into the Middle East. I was recalled, reprimanded, and chose to leave field work. Another team was dispatched to take care of the task I was too weak to accomplish."

**Greg**

"And did they kill him? Complete the task.?" My heart had sunk at the thought of anyone breaking his heart, reprimanding for doing something humane rather than being another machine.

**Mycroft**

"I do not know. As I was no longer part of the mission, it was decided that I did not need to know. And I agreed." I hold him just a little tighter and close my eyes. "I prefer not to think about him, though he does creep into my mind from time to time."

**Greg**

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I whispered as he closed his eyes and held me tighter. I scanned his face, suspecting there might be a bit more to this.

**Mycroft**

_Damn my eidetic memory._ "I think I need something stronger than wine," I slip from his grasp, getting to my feet and grabbing a dressing gown as I walk down the hallway to my study.

**Greg**

I sat up and sighed, rubbing my tired face to get up. I slipped my own dressing gown around myself and followed his echoing footsteps to find him in his study. Already sat at his desk with whiskey and a glass.

**Mycroft**

I take a long drink of the sharp amber liquid, letting it burn through me. "Stefano has not been apprehended, though his illicit activities have diminished over the years." I pour Greg a glass, and refill my own. "He spends a fair amount of time in London, actually."

**Greg**

"How did you know that? That he's still walking around London." I didn't take the glass at first, sitting in the chair opposite and it concerned me. I watched him down another glass and I'd never seen him drink like this before.

**Mycroft**

"I have seen him.  At least, I think I have. When I first returned, I thought I saw him everywhere. Now, it's only occasionally."

**Greg**

I blink and rub the back of my neck again, "Have you talked to Anthea about this? Actually looked on CCTV images and seen him?" I asked softly. He looked at me like I was a madman and maybe the stupidest goldfish around.

**Mycroft**

"No one can know, Greg. I shouldn't have said anything to you, in fact." I set down my empty glass. "I may not be able to have him, but I want to know he is alive and safe. And if anyone knows about him... that I can locate him... he won't be either of those things very long."

**Greg**

I stood up to stop him from storming off or avoiding me. "Wait, wait, wait. You know you can trust me with these sorts of things and being able to have him? Saf--. Myc, he's a guy who probably didn't feel the same way. This was a time when you were doing inhumane things, you weren't yourself".

**Mycroft**

I shake my head, trying to chase away the memories resurfacing there. "No more, Greg. I just... I can't. Please. Leave it." I get to my feet and step toward him, slightly unsteady. "Please," I lean into his arms, resting my head lightly on his shoulder.

**Greg**

"Alright. Alright, let's get back to bed." I held him and stroked his hair with one hand, the other stroking his back. Part of me did doubt where he was chasing this 'old flame' again because of the missed opportunity and it was all going to creep up on me like Caroline. Yet I still stripped him of his dressing gown, got him with his head on my chest to curl up to then get him to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea is played by johnwatsonblog in this chapter.

**Mycroft**

Greg and I walk toward our usual place in the park, near the playground, to find that Anthea and Colette are already there.

**Greg**

It had been a long night where I'd been tossing and turning, thinking about what Mycroft had said. As far as I know, he'd slept like a baby. I smiled as we walked up to them and saw everything laid out for us.

**Mycroft**

"Good morning, Anthea. Everything went well last night, then?"

**Anthea**

"Yes, sir. Colette and I had a wonderful time. And you?"

**Mycroft**

"As well as can be expected, yes. And how are you this morning, mon cher?" I get to my knees to give Colette a hug.

**Greg**

I knelt down myself and knew Anthea would be able to read me a mile off so kept my smile the same. I hugged Colette and a kiss as I usually did, the four of us then sitting down properly to serve drinks and then small sandwiches. I wasn't very hungry but didn't want to worry Colette.

**Colette(J)**

"So when can I meet your family, Greg?" I ask excitedly.

**Greg**

"Well, we were gonna invite them over for dinner tomorrow. So you'll get to meet them after school..." I smiled at how excited she was, it making her beam and run around the blanket. I was going to give David a chance and deal with this Mycroft stuff later.

**Colette(J)**

I can barely contain my glee. "Oh! Do they like strawberries? I wanna make strawberry cupcakes for them!" I chatter excitedly. "Aunt Anthea, will you help me bake after school tomorrow?"

**Anthea**

"Sure, sweetie. We'll have a bit of time after I pick you up."

**Greg**

I noticed Anthea had been keeping an eye on me all afternoon, it now leaving us alone to chat.

**Anthea**

I watch as Mycroft pushes his daughter on the swing. "And how is David?"

**Greg**

"Trying." I sighed, sipping at the lemonade that Colette had made especially. I met her eyes and smiled weakly.

**Anthea**

"Fatherhood changes people, you know. I never thought I would see that," I nod toward Mycroft laughing as Colette demanded he push her higher on the swings. "You should give him a chance."

**Greg**

"When he's talking about an ex, not being able to have him? Regretting telling me because then he'd be killed. How am I meant to react to that?" I look to him myself and love him so much but it did hurt a lot last night. Even with the alcohol.

**Anthea**

I look at him in mild surprise. "I... I was talking about your brother, Greg..."

**Greg**

"Oh. Right, yeah, he wants to be a good father and Ange sets him straight." I snap my head back to her and try to act calmly, scratching the back of my head in awkwardness. I thought she would know about this sort of thing with how deep Mycroft was about it.

**Anthea**

I turn to watch Mycroft and Colette. "Sometimes it takes another person to balance you out. It's good that your brother has Ange to do that." I look at Greg. "Mycroft has you."

**Greg**

I sigh in uncertainty, "Yeah." I mutter. I drop my eyes to finish the drink I was holding and it was convenient that Mycroft was just bringing Colette back because she wanted me to play with her. It looked like Anthea had questions.

**Colette(J)**

I run up and grab Greg's hand, dragging him back toward the bars. "Help me on the ladder bars, Greg!"

**Mycroft**

Anthea meets my eyes, a curious look in her expression. "What is it?"

**Anthea**

"Is there something you haven't told me? Greg seems awfully. Downbeat. Today." I raise an eyebrow at him and watch him sit back down beside me. I knew it was more than just about his brother.

**Mycroft**

My memory of last night was a bit fuzzy, probably because of the nearly empty bottle of whisky I found on my desk this morning, and the pounding in my head. "Greg and I had a long talk last night. About field work."

**Anthea**

"Field work?" I pause and scan through my knowledge of his old fieldwork to something that could upset Greg. I knew he would have been accepting of the inhumane tasks, my eyes then narrowing at Mycroft. Greg saying 'Mycroft wanting an ex and not being able to have him' made a lot more sense.

**Mycroft**

"You know... field work. The kind I don't do anymore," I reply sharply. "Things that I never told anyone, until last night." I huff. "And that I shouldn't have told Greg."

**Anthea**

"Of course you should have told him. He's your partner and it was a difficult period in your life that still affects your day to day life. And it's field work that you haven't told me about." I reply even sharper and can't let Mycroft throw what he has with Greg away. It was too good.

**Mycroft**

I'm a bit surprised by her response, but say nothing, just nodding slightly. "I've worried him unnecessarily."

**Anthea**

"About an ex. Mycroft,. He thinks you don't love him, that you're pining after this guy, from your field work and he's just a go between." I ranted and tried to keep my voice low to keep him and Colette from hearing. "He's too good to you for that.'

**Mycroft**

I am horrified. "No, that's not what it was at all... Stefano was..." I bit down on the rest of my sentence. "We cannot discuss this here."

**Anthea**

"That's what his face said. And no, we shouldn't do this here. Greg can take Colette back to your flat and we can go to the office." I said quite shortly and he didn't have a say in the matter with the way this 'Stefano' was mentioned.

**Mycroft**

I looked over at Greg and Colette, as he watched her cross the ladder bars. "We shall talk tomorrow, yes. Perhaps I can straighten this out with Greg tonight?"

**Anthea**

"Tomorrow at 9am sharp and no later." I watched over Greg playing with Colette and made sure, as punishment that he wouldn't get a lie in with Greg. It seemed fitting enough until we could talk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mycroft**

"Mon cher, time to get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow," I call out as I finish rinsing the dinner dishes.

**Greg**

I hear Colette and groan as her TV programme finishes, my smile widening as she hugged me to head off to bed. We get her settled and I'm flicking through something to watch with some wine while Mycroft wanders in from the kitchen m

**Mycroft**

"I will be up in a bit - you'd better be in bed when I get there," I call after her with a soft smile. I sit on the sofa beside Greg, resting a hand on his thigh. "We've had a good day, yes?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, it was nice seeing Anthea and playing with Colette." I smiled and sipped at my wine as I finally chose on an old episode of House. I let the silence fill the air and sat back.

**Mycroft**

"Speaking of Anthea..." I start slowly. "She mentioned something to me while you were with Colette. I think you may have mis-interpreted something I said last night."

**Greg**

"No, I don't think so. They say alcohol often brings the truth out in people." I said quietly as I downed my glass so I could at least have some sort of confidence in me. I wasn't great with personal confrontation.

**Mycroft**

I give his knee a light squeeze. "You are the only one, Gregory," I say quietly. "I admit to a curiosity about what may have happened to Stefano, but I don't want him back."

**Greg**

"Then why go on about him after you'd had a drink? Should I keep the whiskey away from you to keep you from making me feel like a go between.?" I questioned and could barely look at him until he put my chin between his fingers and turned my face around.

**Mycroft**

"It was the first time I'd gotten that close to someone. I was unaccustomed to the feeling, and that mission nearly broke me." I look him in the eye. "I am feeling that again, with you, and I must tell you, it frightens me a little."

**Greg**

"And you're feeling like you're gonna break?" I scanned his face and asked quietly, worrying still that he was going to speak like that again when he drank. I didn't want to be a go between.

**Mycroft**

"Well, the difference here is I have not been assigned to you," I half-smile. "And, I hope, you have no plans to take up a life of crime that requires it."

**Greg**

I half snort in amusement but drop it again to be serious. "I'm not gonna be the go between, Myc. I mean, if you're following this guy, knowing he's in London and alive and you're still in love with him or something then I won't stop you." I get up to pace and stop when he takes my arms.

**Mycroft**

"We all have a past, Gregory." I take his hands, stopping his pacing and turning him to face me. "I don't live there anymore. I live in the present, and hope to spend my future with you."

**Greg**

"So what was that? You frightened me half to death. I mean, I was tempted to ask Anthea about this guy and I was becoming some jealous bitch." I sigh, watching his eyes scan my expression.

**Mycroft**

"I apologize for getting misty over a memory," I pull him down into my lap. "Forgive me?"

**Greg**

I asked in his ear. We'd not really said those three words to each other yet properly and I needed something to ease my anxiety.

**Mycroft**

"More than you can possibly understand," I whisper, kissing him lightly. "Yes, I love you, Gregory Lestrade."

**Greg**

I chuckle and kiss him properly, wanting him now more than ever. "I love you too Mycroft Alexander Holmes." I nudged at his cheek and saw the horror of me knowing his middle name.

**Mycroft**

"Oh, middle name, too, hm? I need to have a conversation with my brother about that, it seems..." I grin.

**Greg**

"Who says I got it from your brother? I am a detective after all." I grin back at him and I'm already fiddling with his jumper by the time he calms from worry.

**Mycroft**

"And that is easiest way for you for you to get information on me without my knowledge," I chuckle.

**Greg**

"Definitely." I chuckle with him and throw my leg over him to push him back into the sofa. I lean down to kiss him fully, my hands playing with his hair. Just knowing he loves me was enough.

**Mycroft**

I hum with pleasure as he kisses me, letting my hands roam along his back. "I should go tuck Colette in, hm?" I interrupt our kiss. "I promise to resume this in a few minutes." I give his arse a gentle squeeze, moving him off my lap."

**Greg**

I take a deep breath and nodded that Colette needed to be settled. I took the wine glasses out to the sink to wash, knowing we could be a bit more intimate as we weren't so close to his daughter. I smirked when he came back in and had stripped his jumper.

**Mycroft**

I walk up behind him as he stands at the sink, snaking my arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. "She's asleep, as expected. All tucked in and door closed."

**Greg**

"Perfect." I whisper and step away so we could at least go back into the living room. I sit down on the sofa first, encouraging him to straddle me and he seemed a bit self-conscious when he did. I thought he looked gorgeous.

**Mycroft**

I settle onto his lap and bring my hands up to his face, cupping his jaw and leaning in to kiss him.

**Greg**

I run my hands down his sides and then back to his arse, never getting tired of having my hands around them. I pulled him forward against me and heard him growl for him then to take control. It wasn't often he was in control with how new this was for me.

**Mycroft**

I let him pull me forward, rutting my erection against his through our trousers. "Bedroom. Now." I growl in his ear.

**Greg**

"Or what?" I said breathlessly and half groaned when he rutted against me. I lost breath when he pulled on my hair to raise my eyes to look at him.

**Mycroft**

"You will have to take care of this," I rut against his cock firmly, "all by yourself."

**Greg**

I grabbed his waist with a full groan, deciding it was the best idea if I get to the bedroom. I let him get up first and I was slipping my own jumper off as we walked when he grabbed it to stop me. He'd only instructed me to get to the bedroom so I guess I was breaking rules.

**Mycroft**

I grab hold of his jumper as he starts to pull it off. "That's my job," I said, slipping it off him. "You need to be more patient." I lead him by the hand to my - no, OUR - bedroom, laying his jumper on the chair with mine.

**Greg**

I close the door behind us with a soft click.  "Okay... So you tell me what to do." I say softly as I stand there simply in our bedroom. I watch him step towards me, it looking like he was deciding what to take off or do first.

**Mycroft**

I step in close but without touching him, and purr in his ear. "I want you to close your eyes." I brush my lips lightly along his neck, smiling as he shivers at the warmth of my breath along his skin, his eyes fluttering closed. "Now keep them closed, hm?" He nods, and I take a few steps back, quickly and silently disrobing before stepping back into his space. I kiss him softly, smoothing my hands along his waist to gently untuck his vest, breaking away from his lips only long enough to pull it off and tossing it to the side. "You are a work of art. You know that, don't you?" I murmur, running my hands along his chest as I slide to my knees in front of him. His eyes are still closed, but I can tell it's a struggle for him.

**Greg**

I took a deep breath to keep my composure and fought every natural instinct I had to look at him. I'd heard the small thud of his knees on the carpet, my hands clenched by my side and I smirked at his comment about me. "Hardly art." I muttered.

**Mycroft**

"Very much art," I say quietly, running my fingers along the waistband of his trousers. I reach up and kiss along his abdomen as I unfasten his trousers and let them fall to the floor. His cock is straining against his boxers. I run my fingertips up his thighs slowly, brushing lightly along the silken fabric, teasingly close.

**Greg**

"Why. Talk to me." I said through my clenched jaw and I loved the sound of his voice. I could always pick it out of a crowd of people. I pick my feet up out of my jeans, my boxers being the ones he'd bought me for when I moved in. My cock was becoming more and more interested and I was itching to touch him.

**Mycroft**

I feel him trembling under my fingers. "You are more beautiful than any statue carved of stone," I nuzzle against his hip. "You are better formed than Michelangelo's David, but with a warmth that cannot be captured by any chisel or brush," A small tug, and his boxers join his jeans on the floor, revealing his erection at last. "Now open your eyes," I whisper, looking up at him.

I still get anxious when I let him see me completely naked and I open myself up to him. I blink a few times to readjust my eyes, my cock fully hard now and then his eyes looking up at me. So doe-eyed and I keep my arms still for the moment, fighting off wanting to touch him.

**Mycroft**

I give his cock a long, slow lick, never breaking eye contact. As I do, I reach up and take his hands, moving them to touch my hair and face.

**Greg**

I gasp out as I feel his tongue on my cock and I grab at his shoulders. I try to catch my breath, eyes shutting again and I was waiting to hear his voice.

**Mycroft**

"Open your eyes, Gregory," I let his name roll off my tongue. "I want you to watch me. I want you to see what you do to me, and what I am doing to you." My voice is almost a low purr. I take him into my mouth without waiting for a response.

**Greg**

I swallow hard and look down at him, heart in my throat where he takes me in completely in his mouth. I smooth my hands over his shoulders and hair, my own voice stuck in my chest and my mouth was just agape like a fish. His purr when he pulled back with a pop turned me on even more.

**Mycroft**

Releasing his cock from my lips, I kiss along his hipbone, looking up at him the entire time. With a slight pressure, I nudge him toward the bed until he is finally sitting on the edge and I am between his knees. "Just thinking about you drives me to distraction." I push him back onto the bed and climb over him, straddling his thighs. My cock brushes against his, and I gasp at the sudden sensation. "Do you see what you do to me, Gregory?" I take both our cocks in my hand and rut against him.

**Greg**

My muscles relaxed when he pushed me back onto the bed, straddling over me and I always noted how he wasn't longer than me but thicker. I loved him fucking me when I wanted it fast and rough and when I wanted slow, loving, I fucked him. I was muttering out words about wanting to try edging and I got stuck with his hand around us.

**Mycroft**

Pleasure curls in my abdomen as I grind against him, reveling in the heat of his skin. I reach into the bedstand drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. We both shudder as I drizzle the cool liquid on our cocks, and they glide smoothly in my hand. "How do you want me tonight?" I ask breathlessly.

**Greg**

"On top of me. I want to try." I grab his hips and forget all about him being in charge, loving his bare skin against mine. I moan out at the sensation of the lube now with how easily my cock grinded against his. I had also brought a toy from my flat that I'd used when me and Myc had particularly long meetings yet had been too shy to show it to him.

**Mycroft**

"Ssh, darling," I lean in to kiss him, quieting his moan. "Tell me what you need."

**Mycroft**

I slip my tongue into his mouth when he kissed me and then swallowed my heart in my throat to look at him. "Edging. And I've got something from my flat. In my drawer." my whole face warmed and I turned my head away.

**Mycroft**

I gently grasp his chin and turn his head to look into his eyes again. "None of that. Show me," I shift to let him better reach his bedstand drawer.

**Greg**

I scan his face for a minute to reassure myself and then sat up on my elbows to reach into my drawer. We each kept each other’s privacy and asked if we needed to open them, putting things on the side if we're not here. I hunted through mine until I found the vibrating toy and felt my face darken even more. He always took my breath and voice away, it seems.

**Mycroft**

"Mmm. Do you like it?" I take the toy from him, looking at it appraisingly. "Show me how much," I lie beside him, my hand still on his chest.

**Greg**

"I used it at my flat whenever we spent lots of time together. Working together." I admitted, seeing him raise his eyebrows yet let me continue. I knew it'd had batteries that were quite new so set it in the middle and showed him how I liked to tease my thighs. Grabbing the lube to slather it in.

**Mycroft**

"Did you, now?" I smile, nuzzling along his neck as I watch him stroke his thighs. I resist the urge to take hold of his cock, instead pressing my body against him, my own erection against his hip. I nip his earlobe. "Did you think of me when you used it? Did you imagine me inside you?" I purr in his ear.

**Greg**

"Yes. I imagined you kissing every inch of my skin, loving my cock. Treating me like some god." I was really being open with him about what I'd fantasised about, trying to use my other hand to stroke his erection against my hip but he pushed it away. It was easy to breach myself with the familiarity my body had with the toy and I had to stifle my own moans I was used to letting free in the privacy of my own bedroom.

**Mycroft**

I start kissing along his neck, then down his chest. "Like this?" I say quietly, my tongue dancing across his skin. I stroke my fingertips down his abdomen then lightly along the edges of his pubic hair, tantalizingly close to his cock.

**Greg**

"Yeah." I gasped as I pushed the toy further into myself and hold myself back from pushing his hand to my cock. "Those hands of yours just everywhere. Admitting your fantasies about me..." I choked out and chewed a particularly sensitive spot into my lip.

**Mycroft**

I rut against him with a quiet moan, and circle my tongue around first one nipple, then the other. "Some day, we shall act out one of my favorite fantasies, hm? You have handcuffs, do you not?" My eyes flash mischievously. His thighs are trembling when I finally take his cock in my hand, and stroke it slowly.

**Greg**

"Just tell me. Right now. What one of them is." I chuckle with his mention of handcuffs, slowing how much I was thrusting the toy into me. I'd been getting close and decided to take a few deep breaths as he stroked me slowly. Every time I reached for his cock, he pushed me away and I had small bits of precum of my thigh from him.

**Mycroft**

"I want to be completely at your mercy, cuffed to this bed..." I breath in his ear. "I want to feel your mouth on me... your hands..." I feel him shiver at my words. "I want to feel you fill me, slowly," I slow my stroking of his cock to mimic my words. "I want you to make me beg for release." I nip his shoulder lightly and make him jump. "Would you do that for me?"

**Greg**

"Always." I said breathlessly and had to stop my hand again as I felt that orgasm getting too close. I stopped his hand, looking over at him and seeing how disheveled he was. "I had noticed your pupils get larger when I use my detective inspector voice. Do you like that?"

**Mycroft**

"Very much. So strong, so in control," I give his cock a squeeze when he grabs my wrist, and kiss him roughly. I rut against him again with a shudder. "I need you,"

**Greg**

"Tell me what to do." I took a large breath in when he finally pulled his lips away from mine, my teeth trapping his bottom lip. I let go of the toy to let it drop from my asshole and traced my hands along his hips as he climbed on top of me.

**Mycroft**

I position myself over his slicked cock and start to slowly lower myself onto it. With no prep, there is a slight sting, but the sensation of him stretching me, filling me so exquisitely, makes me want to cry out. I bite my lower lip and my eyes flutter shut, my expression one of extreme pleasure.

**Greg**

My lip can barely contain the half moan/half cry that I let out when he lowers himself onto me. I arch my back, pulling him down further onto me all the way and can feel my nails cutting the skin on his hips. I'd never felt this much pleasure before and I had to put one of Myc's hands over my mouth to keep quiet.

**Mycroft**

I settle my hips against his, gasping at the pleasure of it. I feel him gasp as I rock against him, his fingers tightening their grip on my hips. I take my hand from his mouth and guide it to my cock, wrapping it around me with a firm squeeze. I look down into his eyes. "Make me beg..." I whisper.

**Greg**

"I don't know if I can keep quiet love." I grunted as he started rocking against me, his eyes desperate. I sat up against the pillows and liked facing Mycroft when we had sex. I grabbed his wrist away from his cock, leaning forward to kiss his neck. "You want to cum, hm? You gonna beg this detective inspector to jack you off?" I asked softly.

**Mycroft**

I almost whine when he pulls my hand away. My hands move to his thighs for support, which shift my angle ever so slightly - every thrust grind my prostate and sends sparks through me. I don't answer his question immediately, lost in sensation. His lips on my neck jolt me back. "Please... please touch me," I whisper hoarsely.

**Greg**

"You can do better than that, Mycroft. Come on now." I encourage him as he fucks himself on me and him being so vulnerable in this state was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I snaked my hand round to one of his arse cheeks, kneading it to then slap it. I was taking this power position in my stride where I'd not had the freedom before.

**Mycroft**

I look at him in surprise, my eyes smoldering with lust. The sting of the smack coupled with his cock stroking my prostate over and over again is nearly enough, but I remain teetering on the edge, "So close... please, Greg... I need..." My eyes beg so much better than my words.

**Greg**

"Need what, Mycroft? You'll have to tell me or I won't know." I said breathlessly and had been testing out a theory with smacking him. I saw the approval in his eyes, pulling him harsher against me and using my other hand to smack the opposite side of his arse. I'd always loved it and since the first time we'd met, I'd admire it whenever I could incognito.

**Mycroft**

I gasp at the second smack, my whole body trembling with need. "Please, touch me. I need you to touch me. I am so close..." I almost sob.

**Greg**

I lean forward again where I know the angle is going to hit straight onto his prostate. I smack each cheek again before finally bringing one of my hands round, Mycroft sighing in relief and ecstasy being what drove me to thrust into him harder. I lost all thought of edging myself even more and gave him what he wanted with the speed of my hand jacking him off.

**Mycroft**

"Oh, yes..." I shudder as his fingers finally close around my cock. "Perfect..." My rhythm begins to falter as his stokes tip me over the edge. I try desperately not to cry out, instead throwing my head back and letting out a low moan, spilling over his hand.

**Greg**

"Fuck. Yeah." I groaned quietly and leant forward to keep from shouting out myself. I looked up just before I came to watch him shudder and hold onto me for dear life, mumbling my name and his chest heaving where he was holding off being loud. It wasn't often that we could do and say what we wanted but I treasured it all the same. I leant back onto the pillows and I was riding that knife’s edge watching him come down, his cum cold on my stomach.

**Mycroft**

I grip his shoulder hard, looking into his eyes as I ride out the waves coursing through me. I feel him tense up as he reaches his peak, and before he can cry out, seal my lips to his roughly, reducing him to frantic whimpers and moans.

**Greg**

I push my tongue into his mouth roughly and our teeth clang together, my little cries and moans being swallowed by him. My breath was only just about going through my nose and it was the hardest orgasm I'd ever had. Ever ever. My limbs dropped from his body, my heart pounding in my ears and I barely registered him speaking to me.

**Mycroft**

The two of us collapse into the pillows, gasping for breath. I nuzzle against his neck. "You are everything to me, Greg. Everything." I murmur against his skin.

**Greg**

"You're everything to me too." I muttered and searched blindly around on the floor for some sort of clothing to wipe ourselves with. We shuffled things around so he had his head on my chest, knowing he'd be up in a few hours anyway but I had gotten used to being skin to skin so often.

**Mycroft**

After a quick cleanup, we curl up together, the bedclothes wrapped around us, and I drift off, my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It makes me smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Greg**

I faintly heard Mycroft’s alarm going off and groaned, the pair of us spooning with me being the little spoon. I felt him kiss along my neck almost apologetically and then the mattress shifting where he was getting up. "Com' back to bed, Myc." I whispered, wiping my eyes and turning onto my back.

**Mycroft**

"As much as I want to, I cannot. I have an early meeting I must attend. Would you be willing to get Colette off to school today?"

**Greg**

"Yup, yup, who are you seeing this early?" I mumbled and sat up against the bed frame to reposition the pillows to my back. I could have another half an hour in bed but simply watched him get dressed.

**Mycroft**

"Anthea. We have some issues to go over. Nothing to worry about."

**Greg**

"Okay. ' I said softly and slipped from the covers, using his dressing gown that he'd laid over the edge of the bed to wrap round myself. We enjoyed some coffee, toast and scrambled eggs while it was still quiet in the house and I guessed seeing Anthea was about what I'd been paranoid over.

**Mycroft**

"I shouldn't be too late today - a benefit of going in so early, I suppose," I sip my coffee. I can tell he is waiting for me to tell him more, and I hesitate. "Truly nothing to worry about, Gregory.  And I promise you will hear all about it - as much as I can share - when I get home this afternoon."

**Greg**

"I'm not paranoid, Myc. Not anymore anyway. It was just a sense of de ja vu." I sipped at my coffee and could only finish my eggs with feeling sick from the couple hour nap. I watched him get up, put his mug in the sink and then step in front of me.

**Mycroft**

I cup his face in my hands and kiss him softly. "Yes, you are paranoid. But you have no need to be," I smile at him, and kiss him again, my tongue flicking his lips apart. We are interrupted by footsteps on the hall stairs. "Good morning, mon cher," I call to Colette as she comes downstairs. "Gregory will be walking you to school today, all right?"

**Colette(D)**

I jump down the stairs in joy, "Yay! Is Greg gonna pick me up from school, too? I hear other parents talking in the playground about him being a detective inspector. Being very handsome." I explain as I walk through sorting my own breakfast. I watch them smirk at one another and then glance back at me.

**Mycroft**

"We shall see. I think Aunt Anthea mentioned something about ice cream after school, actually..."

**Colette(D)**

"The mummys keep asking me when Greg is gonna pick me up again. What shall I tell them if I'm getting ice cream with Aunt Anthea?" I sit down with my bowl of cereal, wondering why Greg was trying to keep in laughter and was wearing daddies dressing gown.

**Mycroft**

I roll my eyes at Gregory's gleeful grin. "Perhaps later this week, mon cher. Perhaps Friday?" I look at him hopefully.

**Greg**

"Friday sounds good, that's my half day anyway and I'm sure... I can speak to a few of these mothers." I grin even more with Mycroft’s eye roll and I always loved to tease him. I never understood how anyone found me that attractive, but it did get me good photos in the media.

**Colette(J)**

I giggle with glee. "Great! Jamie's mom is gonna be so excited..." I grab a cup of yogurt from the refrigerator, and pour a glass of juice, and flop down in a chair at the table. "You going to work awfully early, Father. You're not going to be travelling, are you?"  Usually, when he is dressed this early, it means he's going to the airport.

**Greg**

"He’s just seeing aunt Anthea. For a meeting, I assure you, he's not travelling." I smile as I down the last of my coffee and decide it’s time for me to get dressed. I gave Myc a cheeky smile about the mothers at Colette’s school, not hearing him follow me until he had shut the bedroom door behind him.

**Mycroft**

I walk quietly up behind him and slip my arms around his waist, kissing along his neck. "Thank you," I murmur.

**Greg**

"For talking to the mothers so Colette won't get bothered anymore.?" I jokingly asked, wishing he could stay a little longer but knew Anthea was very strict with his day. I put my arms on his and merely enjoyed the warmth and smell of him.

**Mycroft**

"For being so good with Colette," I say. "For being... you."

**Greg**

"For being me?" I frown and step away so I can turn around, "What do you mean by that?" I ask.

**Mycroft**

"I just mean that you - the way you are with my daughter, with everyone - is wonderful to see. You make me very, very happy." I look at him questioningly. "What did you think I was talking about?"

**Greg**

'That's why I was asking. I didn't know what you were on about.' I smirked and loved how he tilted his head to the left whenever he was questioning anything. When he was unsure or worried.

**Mycroft**

"Stop being paranoid." I kiss him on the forehead with a smile. "I need to be going. I shall see you this afternoon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anthea is played by johnwatsonblog

**Anthea**

I'd been quietly concerned with the way Mycroft hadn't told me about this previous fling and I was more concerned for Inspector Lestrade's sake with his previous marital history. I was waiting in his office and sat down in the chair opposite his when I heard the familiar footsteps. It was good as it was 8.55am and he was usually here 20 minutes before our allotted meetings.

**Mycroft**

"Good morning, Anthea. Let's discuss this and get it out of the way, shall we?"

**Anthea**

"There's tea and biscuits on the way, sir. How was Inspector Lestrade this morning? And Colette?" I asked softly, keeping my arms folded as he walked around his desk to sit down.

**Mycroft**

"Quite well, thank you. Greg is taking Colette to school this morning, in fact. They both seem to enjoy that." I sit quietly at my desk, across from my PA. "So, what do you want to know?"

**Anthea**

"We will wait for the tea and then proceed. First, there are forms you need to sign, date and read through." I take the paper out from my folder that my arms had encircled, passing it to him and listening to him scribble away until the pot and biscuits were brought through. I played mother and then waited for him to hand back the forms.

**Mycroft**

I briefly scan the documentation, initialing and signing as indicated. I know Anthea has already read the forms and wouldn't have given them to me for final approval if there were any issues. There is a light rap at the door, and Hector appears, carrying in a tray with tea and biscuits, as promised. A slight nod of my head, and he sets down the tray and leaves, closing the door behind him. I pour a cup and look at Anthea expectantly

**Anthea**

"I want to start chronologically. When did this affair begin?" I ask simply, not bothering to take a biscuit but putting two sugar cubes in my tea. I bring it to my mouth cautiously and scan his body language. His actions making his tea to his liking.

**Mycroft**

"It was some 10 years ago. I was in the field, infiltrating an organization in Italy. I had to become close to some of the key members, in order to gather information." I sip my tea. "I got... emotionally involved. Rookie mistake."

**Anthea**

"Why did you not speak about this field work in your personal evaluation? We require all prior knowledge of work, education, field work. You know this." I keep my anger pushed down but my tone was sharper. To the point to remind him not to mess with me.

**Mycroft**

"It was classified, Anthea. Still is, for the most part." I pick up a biscuit and break it in half, bringing one half to my lips. "I became quite enamored of Stefano. Not only was he beautiful, but he was intelligent. And lucky for me, he was as blinded by sentiment as I was, and did not realize the extent of my involvement when the trap was sprung."

**Anthea**

"And what was the original aim of this field work in Italy? What information did this Stefano have that you needed to get close to him for?" I try not to sneer the name as I couldn't let my personal feelings about inspector Lestrade for Mr. Holmes influence this discussion.

**Mycroft**

"He was lieutenant in a major drug smuggling operation. I suspect you can access most of the files now, as most of the players are either in prison or dead." I shrug. "Look up Operation Papavero. Everything is there."

**Anthea**

"I already have and read through the case notes. He's still alive and living on the outskirts of London.” I clench my jaw, glaring at him that this man will be a personal risk that hadn't been identified before. "If he finds you after you'd betrayed him or he connects you to the detective Inspector then we're in trouble."

**Mycroft**

I nod slowly. "I am fully aware of where he is."

**Anthea**

"Have you contacted him? Has he contacted you?" I am getting more angry with the way he was so calm about this. It was a personal, professional and family/partner risk that I had to now account for.

**Mycroft**

"Don't be ridiculous - of course not." I huff. "While I have caught sight of him on occasion - from a distance, always - I have not made any effort to let him know that." I shift uncomfortably in my chair. "I doubt he remembers me on sight - I have changed fairly significantly since then." Translation: I lost about 50 pounds and a fair amount of hair, and am now clean-shaven with darker hair.

**Anthea**

"We still cannot take that risk. Especially with the inspector’s job and Colette being in the picture. You've enclosed to me so many classified cases before, in your history and I know every inch of your life but why this? Why hide this?" I growled, barely sleeping last night trying to find this man to ship him elsewhere in the world rather than being so close to Mycroft.

**Mycroft**

"Because..." I sigh. "It still hurts. I know I try not to show it, but under the armour, I am human, after all." I get to my feet and walk to the window, staring into the blue sky. "My superiors have been keeping track of him, as I understand it. The threat is minimal."

**Anthea**

I shouted and didn't care whether his superiors were keeping a track of this man, "the threat is only minimal when I am confident it is and do you still have feelings for him? Anything that's going to affect your professional and personal life?"

**Mycroft**

"I am perfectly capable of judging a threat level!" I bellow back at her. Then in a lower voice. "The only feelings I have for him are fond memories, and a few painful ones. Misplaced loyalties of youth."

**Anthea**

"Even fond memories for you and Greg are dangerous. I can't force you to get rid of these feelings as they'll just pop up again but I hope you've made your feelings very clear to him because I'm not going to stand around again, while you mope if he calls it off because you're still in love with some past 'Misplaced loyalties of youth' who you conveniently know the location of" I got right up into his face to shout at him and saw him back down. Almost cower.

**Mycroft**

I step back at her outburst. "I am NOT in love with Stefano. I was never in love with him. Infatuated, perhaps. In 'lust', not love." I straighten my shoulders. "Greg and I will discuss this at length this afternoon, while Colette is with you after school. He knows how I feel about him. And surely you know, I would never do anything to endanger my - OUR - daughter."

**Anthea**

"You taught me to question everything. Assume everything is a risk until proven otherwise and I'm doing this for our daughter especially, so she has two male influences in her life and not just the inspector." I stepped away to grab my folders again and turned towards the door. I hoped he was telling the truth in saying he was going to tell Greg.

**Mycroft**

I can see the seed of doubt in her eyes as she begins to turn away. "I will talk to him, Anthea. Tell him everything I have told you... everything that's in the files. If you would be so kind as to make a stop at the archives and retrieve a photograph, that would also be useful." I want Greg to know exactly what is going on, Anthea's fears - however unfounded that they might be. "I authorize you to discuss this with my superiors as needed, as well, should a threat arise."

**Anthea**

"I’ve left the photo in the file on your desk and I'll keep in contact through email.' I said softly and it was the last thing I said before shutting the door after me. I finally breathed out, hoping he'd do the right thing for all our sakes.

**Mycroft**

I sit down as she closes the door, my fingers grazing the file she indicated. Opening it, I take a breath - the photograph is of a much younger Stefano - the man I remembered from so long ago. I know full well he has aged since this photograph was taken, but the memory of him then is still strong. I quickly close the file, shaking the thought out of my head. I set the file in my case by the desk, and with a strong cup of tea, focus on the day's tasks, not letting those memories intrude until late in the day, as I prepare to pick Greg up at NSY.


	21. Chapter 21

**Greg**

I'd had a very stressful day, not even having much time to have lunch with all the running between departments and the streets I had to do. I was pushed out the door by Sally when she knew Mycroft was picking me up and assured me that everything would be sorted by tomorrow. I smiled when I saw his car and even more when he got out to greet me.

**Mycroft**

"It looks like it's been a long day for you," I comment, noting his haggard look. "I happen to know there's an excellent bottle of Mortlach Single Malt at home," I suggest with a smile.

**Greg**

I groan with delight and let him walk round to my side of the car. I took a risk in wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him more than just a peck on the lips. I pulled back to meet his eye and grin, "Maybe we could also order something? You have been cooking a lot." I said softly

**Mycroft**

"That sounds good. What would you like tonight? Your choice."

**Greg**

"Pizza. Definitely." I noticed he pulled away from where I'd kissed him, guessing that he wasn't comfortable with it so much in public. I got into the driver’s side and we head home. The sun was shining, it was a comfortable warm temperature

**Mycroft**

We head home, and I follow Gregory inside. He takes a moment to order the pizza while I hang up our coats and my umbrella. I set my case on the hall table, quietly opening it and removing the Papavero file before closing it and setting the case on the ground. I walk into the living room just as Greg finishes, and take a seat on the sofa beside him.

**Greg**

I slip my shoes off as soon as we get in the door and I feel my whole body relax immediately. Once the pizza was ordered and wine was poured, I noticed a serious expression on Mycroft’s face when he joined me in the living room. I leant back in the sofa to put an arm behind him, watching his expressions, "What's wrong?" I asked.

**Mycroft**

"My meeting this morning with Anthea," I say, setting the closed file on the coffee table in front of me. "There are some things you need to know about me, about when I was doing field work. Things that cannot ever leave this room. Ever, do you understand?" I look at him seriously.

**Greg**

"Yeah, course." my face falls and I glance at the file but leave it where it is so Mycroft can comfortably use it when needed. I pull my arm back and put my elbows on my knees.

**Mycroft**

"It was about 10 years ago. I had been doing field work for several years, but this was my first involvement in a large, multi-faceted operation. Being the only homosexual man on the team, I was assigned to get close to Stefano Rinaldi, who was a major player in the drug ring and was known to have a male partner from time to time. I played the part of an expat from England, having relocated to Italy to avoid the scrutiny of my family, who did not approve of my lifestyle. Stefano took to me right away, and it wasn't long before our relationship progressed from friends meeting for coffee to lovers spending weekends on Alicudi." I take a deep breath, watching Greg carefully as he processed this information.

**Greg**

I keep quiet to let him walk through this information and I raised an eyebrow at the mention of the name Stefano. I watched him open the file, take out the photo for me to look at and then proceed. I'd felt my body tense again.

**Mycroft**

"It was September, and we had all the information we needed. The other members of the team arranged for the transaction to take place. I didn't have a direct role in that. Stefano was instructed by his boss to make the exchange. He asked me to travel to Lecce with him. He said he wanted to get away from the organization for a while, start fresh. With me. Love-struck as I was - not _in love_ , but enamoured of him, nonetheless - I agreed to meet him at the local train depot."

Another deep breath. "As it happened, I was extricated from the area before I was able to meet him, or get any sort of message to him, explaining my absence. My superiors had gotten wind of my compromised state, and rather than risk the entire operation on my folly, sent me back to London."

**Greg**

I nod in understanding, still letting him control what files I saw and the photo still on the table. I only glanced at him sparingly and I was trying to take in all this information while running a hand through my hair. I just wanted to finish him to then reply.

**Mycroft**

I continued. "That was my last mission in the field. I was relegated to desk work from then on, simple diplomatic issues only. I learned later that Stefano managed to escape the dragnet, but that most of the rest of the organization had been neutralized." I touch the photo lightly. "This is an older photograph, of course, but he hasn't changed much. A bit more muscular perhaps, a touch of grey on his temples...." I answer the unspoken question on his face. "He lives in London. I don't have the address - I haven't wanted to see him. My superiors are tracking his movements."

"Has he tried to contact you? Have you tried to talk to him knowing he's in London?" I asked quietly as I examined the photo, noting how he touched it set me on edge just how close he was to Mycroft again. I had a feeling that Anthea hadn't been happy about this and wondered just how closely his superiors were working.

**Mycroft**

"He has not, and I have not. My sightings of him have been accidental - I've caught glimpses of him when walking Regents Park, reading the paper at a local cafe." I reach out and take his hand. "I need you to know... I have no interest in him. None."

**Greg**

I take a deep breath and squeeze his hand, "So you have no feelings for him anymore? Ones I should be concerned about?" I asked what I'd been worrying about. I met his eye properly and it's the only sort of question that I wanted answered straight from the horse’s mouth.

**Mycroft**

"None." I reply, hoping he hears the truth in my response. "Anthea is concerned that Stefano may attempt to contact me or cause me harm... or Colette... or you. That is why I have shown you the photograph. You need to be able to recognize him."

**Greg**

"Yeah, course. Are you worried about your safety? Our safety?" I wasn't sure of what to ask and it came from my mouth freely, my hand still holding his and the other in my hair. I tensed even more and understood Anthea’s concern.

**Mycroft**

"I... I don't know. As I said, Anthea is more than a little concerned. Of course, I'd kept the details of this particular operation from her, against my better judgement but at the insistence of my superiors." I give his hand a squeeze, then let go of it and get to my feet. "I don't think there is a credible threat to any of us, but I ask that you be on your guard. Contact me or Anthea immediately if you see him, or think you do."

**Greg**

I nod and watch him get to his feet. I remember that we'd ordered pizza only when the doorbell went, my wine also being downed in one go and it wasn't until we'd settled again with plates that he spoke. His explanation of this case had calmed a lot of my anxieties but I had a feeling that there was still something else.

**Mycroft**

"Of course, Colette has no idea about my work, other than a bare-bones explanation on the rare occasions I travel. And nothing about what I did before she came along."

**Greg**

"I'll walk her to school from now on then. Keep an eye out when she's with you or Anthea, speak to her teachers about noting anything suspicious.' I half went into work mode with a bite of pizza in my mouth, now seeing Colette as my daughter also and less like just Mycroft’s daughter created by surrogacy.

**Mycroft**

"I appreciate that. Try not to arouse suspicion. And please, watch yourself, as well." I kiss his forehead tenderly.

**Greg**

"It's my job not to arouse suspicion and I'm not worried about myself. Just about you and our daughter." I smiled warmly at the kiss on my forehead and hoped I wasn't being too forward with the comment.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Thug and Stefano Rinaldi are both played by StraightShooter

**Greg**

That night talking about Stefano had ended with us making love in front of the fire and then again in bed. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, Friday soon coming around where I could leave early to pick up Colette. I quickly left the car park and started my journey to the school.

**Thug**

"Hey! You Lestrade?" I call out to the silver-haired detective ahead of me. Stefano's description was pretty damn accurate. I kept my hand in my jacket pocket as Lestrade turned around to face me.

**Greg**

I turned around slowly and met the guys eyes, "Yeah, who's asking?" I asked. I had a feeling I shouldn't have answered that question but kept calm none the less.

**Thug**

"You and me, we're goin' for a little drive..." I motion with the hand in my jacket pocket, making the small revolver I'm holding a bit more obvious to the trained eye.

**Greg**

"You do realise I'm a detective inspector. I'm not a bloody idiot." I had seen the weapon in his jacket even before he'd made it obvious. I stepped back one step, guessing this was Stefano’s doing. Myc no longer kidnapped me like this.

**Thug**

"Yeah, I know exactly who you are. Now quietly - get in that silver car over there. Back seat. No sudden moves."

**Greg**

I glanced around to who was around and it was pretty quiet, my breath coming out as a sigh as I slowly slipped into the back seat of the car. I ignored the smirk on his face and wondered how I could get a message to Myc about this from my phone.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Hello, Detective Inspector. Pleasure to meet you," I say graciously. I note his hand going for his pocket - his phone, most likely. "Ah, I'm sorry, but that's not going to work." I hold up the handheld signal jammer I have for just such situations. "If you please..." I put out my other hand, silently requesting the phone.

**Greg**

I rolled my eyes and handed it over, not panicking in the slightest where I recognised Stefano. He was near enough the same as the photo apart from a few more grey hairs on his head just coming through. I folded my arms, clicked my seatbelt and wasn't going to play his stupid little game.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

I watch him with a slight smirk as the car pulls into traffic. "I can see what he sees in you," I look him over. "You are definitely his type."

**Greg**

I lean against the window ledge with my elbow, counting to ten in my head so I don't smack the daylights out of him. We stop in the middle of traffic and was worried more about Colette not being picked up this afternoon.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"I just want to have a little chat with you. As soon as we arrive at my 'office'. If you tell me what I need to know, then you'll be home in time for afternoon tea."  The car resumed its travel, heading toward a warehouse district on the outskirts of London

**Greg**

"Depends on what you need to know, Stefano." I say quietly and he almost purrs at the sound of my voice. It makes my skin crawl with how he's looking at me, my eyes noting that we're heading to the outskirts of London, going off road where it’s even more quiet.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

I get out of the car and walk around to the other side, opening Lestrade's door for him. "You're not going to do anything foolish, are you? I wouldn't want to upset Nico here," I nod toward the driver, who is now standing behind me.

**Greg**

I glance between them and then decide to step out cautiously, "I know how these things work, boys. Resistance is futile." I say the last bit sarcastically as the car door is shut. I glare at Stefano and wanted a moment alone where I could beat the shit out of him for looking me up and down.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"I'm glad we have an agreement then," I put a hand on his arm and guide him into the warehouse, heading toward a small office on one end. Nico remains outside the office door as I close it, and motion for Lestrade to sit in the lone chair.

**Greg**

I stay calm as we walk through the warehouse and to a small office where we were finally alone. I allowed him to turn to me, the chair being kicked aside as I took a hard swing at him only to fail. It wasn't very often outside of work that I wore my weapon so it wasn't a choice either.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

I mostly dodge Lestrade's fist, but he does manage to score a glancing blow on my chin. With a snarl, I swing back, connecting firmly and knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Nico rushes in when he hears the commotion and helps me put the DI's limp form into the chair, hands cuffed behind him and ankles tied to the chair for good measure. With a nod, I dismiss Nico. "I don't think Mycroft's pet is going to cause any more trouble." I lean against the desk in the corner, waiting for the DI to regain consciousness.

**Greg**

The smack had been hard to my cheek and had caused my eye to bruise. It was a few minutes before I regained consciousness and knew it'd been a bad idea when I felt the restraints around my hands and ankles. I glanced up, my bruised eye half shut and my head hurting where I'd hit the ground.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Tsk, tsk. A poor decision, Lestrade," I push myself off the desk and get to my feet. "Here and I thought you knew better." I run my fingers seductively along the back of his neck. "Now, we're going to have a conversation. I will ask questions, you will answer them. Very simple."

**Greg**

"I took a risk while we were alone." I squirmed away from his touch, "You shouldn't have trusted me as soon as we walked in the door so that shows your stupidity." I watched him walk around me with a scowl and I wasn't going to answer anything.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"So," I continue to circle him, predatory in my movements. "How long have you and my lover been together, hm?"

**Greg**

"None of your business." I sighed, hissing when he grabbed my hair to pull my head back harshly. I clenched my jaw and looked up at the idiot.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Ah, there you are wrong. I am trying to establish who has the valid claim on his affections." I twist my fingers painfully in his short hair, grinning as he winces. "I have pined over him for nearly a decade.”

**Greg**

"Tough shit. He barely remembers you." I growl and spit upwards into his eye, knowing this wouldn't end well but I wasn't going to sit here and let him talk about Mycroft like he was something to own.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Oh, I doubt that. The British Government has taken quite an interest in me since I arrived in London." I backhand him when he spits at me. "Why?"

**Greg**

"Because you're an asshole and a risk to the country. That’s why. Nothing else." I spit the blood from my mouth and breathe through the pain to look up at him again.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Risk to the country? Hardly. I'm just a business man." I walk around him, hands behind my back. "I just happen to be in a business that the government doesn't approve of." I stop in front of him. "How much do they know?"

**Greg**

"You tell me and we'll see what they know and what they don't.' I snipped with a smirk on my face, leaning back in the chair when he bent forward to take a proper look at me. It was disgusting.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"You've got fire. I'm sure he likes that about you," I lean in, brushing a thumb along his bruised cheek. "Just tell me what I want to know, and you'll be free to go." I stand upright and continue circling him. "Or perhaps I should ask his daughter..."

**Greg**

I try and hit his hand away with my face and maybe his head if it were close enough. I managed to smack his forehead, "Don't you dare touch his daughter. You've got me, do what you like to me." I growled. I receive another few hits to the face, bruising my eye even more and splitting my lip a bit more.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Knowing Mycroft, she doesn't know anything anyway. He always did have a soft spot for children." I wring my hand, stinging from the latest slap. "This is tedious," I grumble, anger in my tone. "If you're not going to tell me anything, perhaps I should have you invite my lover to join us." I fumble for his phone in my pocket.

 **Text to Mycroft** Hello, mio amore. We need to talk.

Then I snap a quick photo of Lestrade's bruised and bleeding face and send it, as well.

**Greg**

I try to protest about sending a photo to Mycroft to get him here but it’s too late. I was going to give him small bits of information to somehow get out of here myself or get help for myself without having my partner injured is well.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Stefano Rinaldo is still played by StraightShooter

**Mycroft**

I'm in the middle of a meeting with several MPs, discussing changes to be made to a trade agreement. I look at the clock in frustration - Greg should be picking Colette up at school shortly, and she will delight in showing him off, I'm sure. The thought brings a slight smile to my face. Suddenly, Anthea walks in, looking somewhat alarmed despite trying to look calm. She leans in to tell me something

**Anthea**

"Sir. The school called, Inspector Lestrade never arrived. Colette didn't get picked up and now I can't get through to his phone. It’s being jammed by something.' I whisper and show the concern on my face with how serious I was. I excused him from the meeting, trying to gauge Greg’s whereabouts from traffic and security cameras around Scotland Yard.

**Mycroft**

"If you gentlemen will excuse me... urgent family matters need my immediate attention," I get to my feet and nod at the others, then follow Anthea from the room. We walk silently to my office. "I will pick her up. Have you ascertained where Greg is?"

**Anthea**

"No, all I have is him leaving New Scotland Yard and I've spoken to his sergeants. He was on his way to pick up Colette.' I said as we walked back through the building and when Mycroft glanced at his phone, the colour draining from his face concerned me. He'd stopped in a flood of people and was physically shaking with his phone in his hand.

**Mycroft**

"Stefano..." I whisper in horror, seeing the picture of Greg's bruised and battered face. I look at Anthea, wide-eyed. "Find Stefano. He has Greg." I hiss.

**Anthea**

I tense at Mycroft saying his name and recoil at the state of Greg's face in the photo. He must have been picked up between NSY and the school so it would be easier to trace the car that took him. I ran to Mycroft’s office, immediately putting my laptop down and got a few bodyguards onto making sure Colette was safe as well. It was hard to still the panic.

**Mycroft**

"I... I can't get her like this," I'm pale and shaking. "Anthea, can you pick her up, please? Have Jennifer stay with her." While Jennifer is a skilled protector, and one of Colette's favorite 'babysitters', the school will only release Colette to me, Anthea,... or Greg. "Then I need you back here as quickly as you can manage."

**Anthea**

"Already on it sir and the car is a silver Bugatti. License plate about to be picked up and we've got officers being made aware of Lestrade’s kidnap. Sit down and see if you recognise these men.' I pull up a feed of a man approaching Lestrade and then when the car drives by, another male that you catch a glimpse of in the car window. It was a long shot but worth a try.

**Mycroft**

I watch the feed carefully. "I don't recognize the driver, but the man in the back... definitely Stefano." My heart aches. "The driver is obviously armed, or Greg wouldn't have complied so easily." I get to my feet, pacing in my office anxiously. "Inform NSY that their assistance will not be required. We will handle this ourselves." I take a deep breath. "Get me an address, and three good men. As always, you may come along as well. We will need someone with first aid experience."

**Anthea**

"You can't risk yourself with Stefano there. Let the three men and me go to rescue Greg and then we can get him to the hospital to help him. You can look at where you and Stefano have been before in London. Looks like a warehouse on the outskirts." I made a point of telling him as the phone rang and I was then speaking to them urgently about Jennifer and Colette.

**Mycroft**

"No. I have to be there." I reply, my tone saying I wasn't going to argue the point. "Meet me in the car park in 10 minutes."

**Anthea**

I sigh and make sure the school is aware of the situation to then grab my vest to put on. We were soon rushing out the doors, into a car and had a location on a laptop to follow.

\---------------------

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"I do wish I could have seen his reaction to that," I grin as I slip the phone back into my pocket. "He never had the stomach for such things."

**Greg**

"You won't get out of here alive. You'll be dead within the hour.' I warned and his own revolver was on the desk now in front of me. I had a feeling he was going to use it, injure me greatly rather than killing me straight out. Keeping me on for a while longer to do what he wanted

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"I doubt that. Mycroft never had the spine for violence." I lean on the desk and pick up the revolver, toying with it. "Besides, I've far outlived the life expectancy for someone in my position. Did he tell you anything about me?"

**Greg**

"He told me everything about you. Your affair and the mission where he was trying to bring you down." I sighed and glanced around the room to try to see if there were any possible way of escaping and what brought me back was the clicking of the part where the bullets were put in. That's what made me anxious.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Ah. Then he left out some important bits. Good." I chuckle to myself as I drop two cartridges into the cylinder, and spin it. Snapping it closed, I look up at him again. "He probably believed I was in love with him, didn't he? I know he had fallen for me. I was able to play him like a violin... why do you think I wasn't captured like the rest of them?"

**Greg**

"What important bits? And why did you say I was his type anyway?" I just wanted to keep him talking, knowing there were 6 chambers and 2 bullets that he'd put into them. I kept my eyes on him and his answers.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"He likes strong men... men who he can give over control to. You strike me as such." I say casually. "He saved me from arrest by arranging our trip to Lecce. Since he believed we were 'running away together' he neglected to inform anyone - he thought I had given up the business. Instead, I let MI6 remove those in charge, and I rose to the top."

**Greg**

"He’s a very powerful man in himself and it’s rarely that I am in charge. And what now? You want to convince him back to the dark side? Have him as your little fuck toy again?" I growled and cried out when he shot me in the shoulder. That must have been a nerve I touched, my body not expecting there to be a bullet in that chamber.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"He was a good fuck, I must admit," I smile, leaning against the desk again. "But no, I don't need that from him at the moment." I pop open the revolver cylinder again, spinning it idly. "I'll save the other one for him, hm? If he doesn't give me what I want."

**Greg**

I clenched my jaw and shook my head in pain, blood dripping down my suit and I could feel it down my arm. Blood dripping where my hands were tied and I needed to keep myself calm so I wouldn't bleed out any faster than he would want. "Just shoot me with the other. He. He shouldn’t be a part of this." I say through my teeth.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Oh, he's all of this, Lestrade. This is ALL his fault." I grab his chin and force him to look at me. "He shouldn't have crossed me. Now he's in my way."

**Greg**

"He crossed you YEARS AGO. So why now? Hm? Just wanted to harm his new squeeze to bring him out, annoy him and get revenge on him?" I said angrily and that earned me another punch to the face but also a punch to the gut. He really was going to wait this out.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"His people have been interfering in my business. It needs to stop." MI6 agents had captured two of my couriers just last week, forcing me to change plans unexpectedly. "It's a good thing I found out about you two. Leverage is a wonderfully powerful thing."

**Greg**

"I'm worthless as leverage. He doesn't love me or care about me as much he did you. I'm useless." I tried a different tactic to try and get down his defences, maybe getting him to at least try to harm me enough to put me out of a job or enough to let me go at least. I thought I heard tyre sounds on dirt but kept his eye.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Oh, sounds like we might have company," I note the same sound he hears. "I'm disappointed, really. He's not even trying." I pocket my revolver, and walk to the door. Opening it, I talk briefly to Nico, instructing him to wait in the office with Mycroft's pet. "And leave the door open. I want Mycroft to see him when he walks in." I move off into a darker nearby space, watching the main door.

* * *

**Mycroft**

I walk quietly through the side door, checking the area as I cross the threshold. I glance to the side, seeing the office where Greg is sitting in plain sight. I look away, trying not to react. "Stefano, show yourself!" I call out in a firm voice.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Giving orders now, are you? Hard for me to imagine." I step out of the corner, gun poised at the ready.

**Mycroft**

"I have changed. I see you haven't." I huff. I eye the gun pointed at me, and take a step forward. "We both know you're not going to shoot me."

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"I'm not? I shot your pet... why would I not shoot you? Your people are interfering in my business. You need to call them off."

**Mycroft**

"My people? I have no idea what you're talking about, Stefano. I don't do field work anymore. I'm just a minor government official."

**Stefano Rinaldi**

I laugh out loud. "And that's your secretary, hm?" I nod at the burly man standing just behind him, nearly out of sight.

**Greg**

I hear distant voices of Mycroft and Stefano talking in the main warehouse and knew it'd be Anthea soon that would come through that door rather than any random guard. I called out to her when I spotted her chestnut brown hair, it alerting Nico but only got me hit with the butt of the gun which made things blurry. She downed Nico in one shot and I could barely concentrate on her with my head injury.

**Mycroft**

I grin grimly upon hearing the gunshot. "No, I believe my personal assistant just shot your driver." I move quickly, reaching out to knock Stefano's gun away. He pulls the trigger once, then twice, but the only sound is a resounding 'click' - the chambers were empty. Joseph, who was standing behind me, is now in front of me, disarming Stefano and driving him to his knees, arms twisted painfully behind him.

**Stefano Rinaldi**

"Fuck!" I cry out in pain as the big guy behind Mycroft manhandles me into submission. "Myc, baby, please..."

**Mycroft**

"That's not going to work, my dear," I smile at him. "Joseph, please take Mr. Rinaldi to the car. You are authorized to use whatever force needed." I lean in to Stefano. "I suggest you not agitate the man."

**Stefano Rinaldi**

I snarl at him, and let myself be lead away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anthea is played by johnwatsonblog, and the doctor is played by StraightShooter

**Mycroft**

As soon as Joseph has Stefano out of the building, I turn and nearly run to Greg and Anthea.

**Greg**

I am aware of being untied and stood up, mostly now unconscious with the way I'd been hit with the butt of a gun. My face was bloodied and bruised, cut lips along with my shoulder still oozing blood. I was aware I'd lost a lot and I was still mumbling about Colette and Mycroft, worrying about their welfare and not registering we'd bumped into him on the way to the medics.

**Mycroft**

I take Greg from Anthea and Matthew's grasp, holding him close. "Gregory... talk to me, Gregory." I know he's only barely conscious, but I really need to hear his voice right now.

**Greg**

"Myc... Where's Colette?" I asked in a rasped voice and thought he was more of a dream. An angel. I was limp like a doll, smelling that familiar aftershave keeping me in the land of the conscious.

**Mycroft**

"She's home. Safe. Jennifer is with her," I say gently. "Let's get you to hospital." In my head, I'm cataloging terrible things that might happen to Stefano in prison... on the way to prison... before even reaching prison. I quickly push thoughts of vengeance out of my head when Greg's quiet voice reaches my ears again.

**Greg**

"I don't wanna die Myc... I wanna be a dad to Colette... Don't let me die..." I was mumbling quietly as we both got into the back of Anthea’s car, Mycroft holding bandages against my shoulder wound with my face paper white. I'd have died for Mycroft, but I didn't want to leave him yet or Colette.

**Mycroft**

"I won't let you die, my love." I half walk, half carry him to Anthea's car. Anthea gets in the back with us, and Matthew takes the driver's seat. Without instruction, he starts the car to drive us to the nearest hospital, traffic laws be damned. It takes less than 10 minutes and we are at the hospital, and doctors and nurses are scrambling to help me get a barely conscious detective inspector out of the car and into a trauma room. The bullet wound, of course, is of primary concern, and they rush him to surgery to repair the damage. I slump in a waiting room chair, staring blankly at the wall, completely oblivious to my own state. My blood-stained suit is probably the reason others in the waiting area are avoiding me. Anthea touches my shoulder, and I look at her.

**Anthea**

"He’s in the best place possible. Stefano is being taken to a highly secure police facility where he can be held until a judge is brought in to sentence him. I've completed the paperwork for that, and it'll just be a case of you signing something and then the judge slamming the gavel." I explained and knew Mycroft was worried to the point where I needed to be an anchor. I had heard Greg beg Myc to not let him die and that must have been hard.

**Mycroft**

"This is my fault," I breathe. "I should have done better."

**Anthea**

I turned him properly round to face me with a stern expression, holding his shoulders. "This is not your fault. You couldn't have known when or if Stefano was going to do this and Greg did well to keep him talking for long enough that we could find him." I said simply and did something I have never done before. I wrapped my arms around him, held him to calm his shaking as the adrenaline was wearing off.

**Mycroft**

I'm surprised by Anthea's arms closing around me, but I relax into the embrace, leaning my head on her shoulder. "He's got to be all right, Anthea. He simply MUST." I murmur against her coat. We sit together quietly, her arm around my shoulder. I only leave the room for a moment when one of Anthea's assistants arrives with a change of clothing for me - a simple jumper and chinos - and I step into the restroom to change. As I walk back out carrying my ruined suit in a bag, a doctor enters the waiting room.

**Doctor**

"Mr. Holmes?"

**Mycroft**

"Yes. Is he - "

**Doctor**

"He's out of surgery. The damage was not insignificant, but not difficult to repair. He'll probably be asleep a bit longer, but you can see him."

**Mycroft**

I look at Anthea. "Can you check on Colette for me?  Please?"

**Anthea**

"Of course. I'll have to relieve Jennifer at the house in an hour so if Greg is awake by then then I'll bring her through. Get her to create get well cards for him and explain he's just been hurt at work, by bad guys." I nod between him and the doctor, feeling relief wash over me that at least he hadn't been hit in major organs. Hit bone and would just be 6 weeks off work at most to recover.

**Mycroft**

"Thank you." I reach in to give her a hug in gratitude. I let the doctor lead me down the hall to Greg's room. His face has been cleaned up, and a few stitches applied as needed, and his shoulder is bound and immobile. The only sound in the room is his heart monitor. I quietly move a chair to the side of the bed, sit down, and take his hand in mine. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry my past caught up with you this way. I'm sorry my ex is a violent bastard, and saw fit to take his rage out on you instead of me." I rub the back of his hand gently.

**Greg**

I'm dozing away when I listen to the sound of a door opening, footsteps and then feel someone holding my hand. Mycroft’s voice was very distant, as if it were down a corridor and I knew I'd be on a lot of morphine with the bullet wound. "Not your fault.  Shoulda had taken my gun with me. Protected you.' I mumbled, disassociating with my voice not even feeling like mine.

**Mycroft**

I look up, surprised at hearing his voice, even as quiet as it was. "No, my love. You had no way of knowing."

**Greg**

"Neither did you," I commented and hadn't yet opened my eyes, but I was more aware of being in the room. Him being there, only blurry memories of what had occurred between me leaving the yard and now.

**Mycroft**

I almost laugh - Anthea had said the same. I feel his hand tense when he shifts slightly. "Are you in any pain?"

**Greg**

"Yeah. Guess the blows to the head really pulled a number on me. 'I sighed and shifted cautiously until I was comfortable-ish again. “I really want to be a dad to Colette, more than just Greg and her dad's boyfriend who walks her to school."  I admit. I was fighting the morphine sending me to sleep.

**Mycroft**

"I want that, too. And I think I can assure you Colette wants that, as well." I kiss his hand softly. "When you are fit, we can make plans, if you're still willing."

**Greg**

"How long did the doctor say I'd be out for? Concussion is probably the thing that's gonna keep me out of work the most, the stitches in my lip and head will heal...' I cracked my eyes open, never having been on morphine before so I was getting used to the mix of nausea and drowsiness.

**Mycroft**

"Six to eight weeks. Long enough for your shoulder to heal. Then light duty for a bit... physical therapy to get the strength back."

**Greg**

"Nothing happened to my shoulder.. What you on about?" I frown and finally manage to get my vision to a less blurry state. I look over him in a pair of jeans and jumper now, the private room a lot classier than I thought it'd be.

**Mycroft**

"Mm. The morphine is doing its job then. Stefano shot you, Gregory. The surgeon was able to repair the damage, but it will take time to heal.  Do you know where you are?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, I'm in a hospital room..." I sighed, raising my good hand to gently touch at my head. I could feel a large bump and then the bandage covering the stitches. "I would have died for you Myc... I was begging him to give me the second bullet so he wouldn't shoot you...' disassociating feeling of talking was happening again.

**Mycroft**

I try to hide the horror in my voice - I could well have been shot, too. "Damn fool didn't fully load the gun, did he? He always loved playing 'Russian Roulette' with his victims. I was only witness to that once, thank God." I shudder. "He tried to shoot me. The gun didn't fire."

**Greg**

"I saw that from the moment I got in the car with him. I knew I could hold on long enough for you and Anthea to find me, to survive as I knew he wasn't going to kill me from the onset. I just had to keep him talking.” I explained and sat up and forward a little where I was feeling sick now from the morphine.

**Mycroft**

"I think that's enough talking. Don't fight the morphine so." I push him gently back into the pillows. "Close your eyes. Deep, slow breaths," I whisper, trying to help him quell the waves of nausea. "Go to sleep. Colette and I will come visit you tomorrow morning, yes?"

**Greg**

"Don't leave me, Myc. I know the guy is in custody but I'm really scared. I've never been on morphine before.”  I saw him stand up and grabbed for his hand, fear not being an emotion I ever showed outwardly, not even with Mycroft. I was never this anxious about being left alone and he could obviously see that this was very strange for me.

**Mycroft**

"I plan to stay. At least for a few hours. I need to care for Letty, too, and you're in no condition for her to see you right now." I kiss him lightly on an unbruised spot on his forehead. I squeeze his hand. "I am right here."

**Greg**

My heart rate had jumped up to 200 when he had gotten up and he reassured the nurses when he sat down that he was fine. I laid back in the pillows, just wanting to listen to his voice until I could sleep without any worry.

**Mycroft**

I hold Greg's hand and speak to him quietly until he is asleep, then stay for another hour, just watching him. When I am able to slip my hand from his without waking him, I do so, quietly leaving the room. Matthew had stayed behind when Anthea left earlier, and I give him a silent nod - he will stay with Greg until Anthea returns. Joseph escorts me to the car and drives me home. There I find Anthea sitting in the living room. She gets to her feet as I walk in.

**Anthea**

"How is he? Colette keeps asking for him and wants to see him. Wants to know what happened." I sighed at the hours getting later and both of us plus our daughter are going to need dinner soon. He looked exhausted, beaten down and on the verge of crying.

**Mycroft**

"As well as can be expected. Sleeping. Matthew is with him." I say quietly, sighing with relief as I settle on the sofa. "I suspect he will mostly sleep until morning. The morphine will see to that." I rake my fingers roughly through my hair. I still want to blame myself, but I know Anthea is right - it was not my fault this happened.  "What did you tell Letty?"

**Anthea**

"That Greg got hurt by a bad man but he's okay. That he's got a bad shoulder and might be a bit confused for a while. She's upstairs drawing I think, wanting to take cards to him." I hold my hands in front of me and I would relieve Matthew once I'd sorted things here for the night. I'd ordered Chinese for them both to have and pick at when need be.

**Mycroft**

Relief washes over me with every word. Anthea is so much more than a co-worker... she is my friend. I have so few, but at least I can recognize it. "Thank you. I should go talk to her. Perhaps tomorrow I can take her to the hospital with me after breakfast."

**Anthea**

"Chinese is about to arrive and transport will take you to the hospital as soon as you've had breakfast." I smiled and draped my coat over me, “I must have some food and then I'm due to relieve Matthew at 04:00. Try to get some sleep, for Letty’s sake." I step over to squeeze his shoulder and then make my exit. I was exhausted myself and needed rest.

**Mycroft**

I walk Anthea to the door and watch as she gets into the car with Joseph, and they drive off. Ten minutes later, Chinese food is delivered, and I take it to the kitchen, dishing up two small helpings with I take upstairs to Letty's room. I find her, hunched over her desk, writing. "I've brought up dinner, mon cher. Are you hungry?"

**Colette(D)**

"Let me just finish this card, Father. It’s for Greg." I glance over my shoulder and keep scribbling furiously to what I want to write into it. It’s private, only for Greg so I put it in an envelope I found and jump down from my desk when I hear him serving in the kitchen. I'm too antsy to sleep yet felt the tiredness in my face with worrying over my dad and Greg.

**Mycroft**

I wait for her to tuck away the card she was writing in, then set her plate on the desk and take a set on the edge of her bed with my own. "Aunt Anthea told you what happened, yes?”

**Colette(D)**

"That Greg got hurt by bad men, he's got a bad shoulder and he might be a bit confused for a while. Yeah. 'I said softly and took a mouthful of noodles," Is he going to be alright Father? When can be come home?"

**Mycroft**

"Yes, he will be fine, mon cher. It will take some time, though. I will take you to see him tomorrow, if you would like."

**Colette(D)**

"Did he catch the bad men? Put them in prison?" I smiled more with his reassurance, taking a few chips into my mouth to eat. I'd been looking forward to showing him off to my friends and teachers, thinking he'd forgotten.

**Mycroft**

I nod. "Yes, the bad men are in prison," _Hopefully never to breathe free air again._ "And after the doctors say he's doing well enough, you and I will have to take care of Greg for a while. Is that all right?" I grin, knowing the answer already by the sparkle in her eyes.

**Colette(D)**

"As long as I can help and make him lots and lots of cake. To keep his strength up and cheer him up." I beamed and the rest of the evening I spent making lots of cards for Greg, drawings of us with Father, relaxing generally with the thought I could see him tomorrow morning.

**Mycroft**

"Speaking of keeping one's strength up, finish your dinner and off to bed, mon cher. After breakfast, Joseph will drive us to see Greg." I kiss her on top of the head and take my empty plate back downstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anthea is played by StraightShooter

**Greg**

I'd slept soundly through the night and hadn't felt Mycroft leave. I cracked my eyes open to readjust to the light coming through the door and window, curtains barely covering it and I was expecting to still see him sat there. My heart rate began to climb when I saw I was alone and had a panic that Stefano or someone else had grabbed him while I was asleep. I began taking off my blood pressure cuff and any heart leads.

**Anthea**

I walk into the room with my coffee to find Gregory fumbling with medical equipment. "What are you doing? Stop that!" I gently take his hands and hold him still. The nurse is close behind me, having been alerted by the monitors that something was amiss. Settling him back on the bed, I don't let go of his hands until the nurse finishes reattaching and checking all the leads, then with a curt nod, leaves us alone.

**Greg**

"I’ve got to make sure Mycroft is alright. Colette, I know Stefano is locked up but there might be others.' I tried to fight Anthea’s hands but she was a lot stronger than she looked. My heart rate began to decrease slowly, the anxiety being made worse by my head injury and I didn't realise I was being irrational or needy.

**Anthea**

"They are fine. They are home, hopefully getting a little bit of sleep," I say soothingly. "I've sent Joseph and Daniel to watch the house, and Joseph will be bringing them both to see you in a few hours." I can see him visibly relax when I say that

**Greg**

"Good. Sorry. Don't know what came over me.' I relaxed back into the pillows and I had been ready to cry when I knew Mycroft was beside me last night. I could feel my black eye was less swollen and the morphine was keeping my arm pain at bay, even if it was making me feel sick.

**Anthea**

"Morphine can cause paranoia, among other things. Perfectly understandable." I settle back into my chair. "How much do you remember of what happened?"

**Greg**

I use my good hand to wipe my face gently enough not to brush any of my bruises or cuts. "I remember being walked into a warehouse, sitting down and leaving the Yard to pick up Colette but that's about it at the moment." I said softly.

**Anthea**

"You don't remember anything Stefano might have said?"

**Greg**

"Just stuff about Mycroft. Calling me his little pet and he can see why he chose me. Being in charge and all." I waved and that made me feel even more nausea than the morphine. I grabbed a bowl and was sick a little, it jarring my shoulder into another wave of nausea and vomit.

**Anthea**

_Bastard_ I wipe Greg's forehead with a cool cloth and dispose of the bowl, making a mental note to suggest the morphine be eased back slightly due to the nausea. "He was saying those things to hurt you... to make you doubt Mycroft. You shouldn't believe a thing he said to you." I say matter-of-factly.

**Greg**

"I know, I didn't. I was even trying to convince the asshole that Mycroft didn't even care about me that much to be of use to him.' I said breathlessly, my good hand wiping my mouth and I took gentle sips of water Anthea offered me. I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

**Anthea**

"I'm afraid he knew better than that. He did his research," I say quietly. "He knew where you would be, where you would be going and at what time." I catch his gaze. "Mycroft loves you very much, you know."

**Greg**

"I know and I love him very much too. How's he doing? I mean, what happened between him and Stefano in the warehouse?" I smiled warmly at her and my doubts had been squashed even before all of this even happened. I just wanted to hug and speak to him properly.

**Anthea**

"I was a bit preoccupied with getting you to safety at the time." _No need to mention neutralizing Nico to do that._  "Joseph apprehended him, as I understand it."

**Greg**

"Right. I'll ask Joseph or Mycroft. Whoever. When are Myc and Letty meant to get here?' I shook my head at the nurses offer of breakfast as I was still feeling a bit sick and kept glancing at the clock on the wall.

**Anthea**

"Greg, you need to eat something. Some toast. It will actually help with the nausea, having something on your stomach," I motion for the nurse to leave the plate, and offer him a triangle of toast from it.

**Greg**

"I'm good, thank you... Look, I've got an IV of fluids and I'll have something that I'm sure Colette wanted to bring for me. Or made for me.' I wave my hand at it and I was going to fight her gaze but ended up taking a small piece of the triangle to eat. I knew I wasn't going to win the argument.

**Anthea**

I sit back, trying to stifle the satisfied grin. If I can win battles of will with Mycroft, Greg doesn't stand a chance. "Fluids isn't the same as food and you know it," I wink at him. "If Colette finds out you have to stay longer because you're not following doctor's orders, I'll not be responsible for her actions."

**Greg**

"I know, I know, they should be here soon if you wanted to grab some breakfast for yourself. I can have another kip and try not to look like Frankenstein’s monster when she comes in." I left the other half and wasn't going to be a good patient for anyone.

**Anthea**

"I've already eaten - you woke while I was away, remember?" I say gently. I check my phone. "They should be here within an hour. Get your rest, if that's what you need. I'm sure the doctor will be checking on you soon, too."


	26. Chapter 26

**Greg**

I frown with embarrassment that my memory was slipping but smiled weakly. I watched her leave, it only feeling like I'd shut my eyes for a moment, but I woke up an hour later to a nurse poking me. A small figure standing in the doorway in front of a male figure, guessing it was my daughter and partner.

**Colette(J)**

I peek into the room and see Greg in bed. I wave cautiously.

**Greg**

I blink my eyes a couple times to get my focus back, 'Hey sweetheart.' I smiled lightly. I waved with my good hand that she could come in and I almost beamed when I met Mycroft’s eyes.

**Mycroft**

I lean down. "Go ahead, mon cher. Just be gentle with him." I say with a smile.

**Colette(J)**

I walk into the room and sit on the chair near the bed, looking at Greg carefully. "Do you hurt?" I ask quietly, looking at all his bandages.

**Greg**

I gently sit up so I can look at her properly and I'm reminded of the arm and my head. "A little but they’re giving me medicine so it doesn't hurt." I said softly, seeing her concern.

**Colette(J)**

"Aunt Anthea says you're being grumpy. Is that because you don't like the medicine?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, it's making me feel sick and I just want to be at home with you guys.' I chuckle weakly, shifting so I can hold out my good hand for her to hold. I glanced at Mycroft looking like he was about to cry so I looked back at Colette.

**Colette(J)**

"But you have to get better first, or we can't take good care of you," I frown. I really want to give him a hug, but with all the bandages, I'm not sure how. So I just lay my head on his hand.

**Greg**

"I know sweet pea. I'm trying and Aunt Anthea mentioned you drew something for me? Made me cards?" I motioned for Mycroft to sit down while we chatted, and I raised an eyebrow when she said about a card being private.

**Colette(J)**

"Yeah, I did." I pull an envelope out of my coat pocket and hand it to him. "It's private, though. Don't share it with anybody." I whisper.

**Greg**

"Okay, I won't, I promise." I leant forward to kiss the top of her head. It was easy to open with one hand, keeping it tilted so her dad wouldn't see and read the letter.

> _Dear Greg, you've been really brave getting the bad guys into jail and it's something I really admire. I know my dad won't ask you to marry him for a long time yet and I wanted to ask you myself whether you'll be my other dad. You make me and my dad happy and you even make uncle Sherlock happy with cases._
> 
> _Love, Letty xxxxx_

**Mycroft**

I raise an eyebrow curiously as Greg reads the card to himself, then looks up at me, his eyes wet, but his lips smiling.

**Colette(J)**

"Do you like it?" I lean up and ask him in a quiet voice.

**Greg**

I wipe my eyes quickly and cough to take away the lump in my throat, "Yeah, yeah, I do, Myc. Can you step out for a minute? I just need to talk to Letty.' I smiled. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever gotten.

**Mycroft**

I hesitate a moment. "All right. Let me go get Letty a cocoa, perhaps," I get to my feet, and leave the room.

**Greg**

I waited for Mycroft to leave and then patted the spare space on the bed next to me for her to jump onto. 'I would be delighted to be your other dad, Letty.' I wrapped my good arm around her, kissing her head multiple times. I'd always wanted to be a dad and it was perfect.

**Colette(J)**

I curl up next to Greg on the little space he made for me, and lean my head on his shoulder - the one that doesn't have all the bandages on it. "I probably should tell Father, huh..."

**Greg**

"Why don't we both tell him when he comes back, eh?" I rub her arm and back soothingly and my heart rate decreases greatly. I watch Mycroft wander back from the cafe, hot chocolates in hand with a small cake.

**Mycroft**

"May I come back now? I've brought bribes," I hold up the tray with the cocoas in one hand and a pastry for us to share in the other. "I know you're fighting food, Gregory, but perhaps you would be willing to share this with us?" I raise an eyebrow as I set everything on the table next to the bed, taking a seat in the chair near it. "Letty, be careful, mon cher. Don't disturb the bandages," I caution, seeing her snuggled against him.

**Greg**

"It's fine Myc, they're actually making me feel better and the pastry looks amazing. I wouldn't say no to sharing with you guys." I grinned and waved away Mycroft’s concerns about my bandages. I put the card Letty had written me on the desk also, encouraging her to sit up so we could tell her dad everything.

**Colette(J)**

"Are you gonna tell him, or should I?" I whisper to Greg.

**Greg**

"You do it sweet pea. You asked me anyway.' I encouraged with a chuckle, beaming from ear to ear even more with Mycroft’s concerned expression at the two of us.

**Mycroft**

"I sense a plot," I grin at the two of them. Partners in crime, it's obvious.

**Colette(J)**

"Father, I know you don't want to marry Greg right now, but since he is living with us, I asked him if he could be my dad, too." I lean my head against Greg's shoulder. "He said he wanted to. I hope that's OK."

**Mycroft**

I shake my head, laughing. "Of course, mon cher. Greg is part of the family now, no matter what." I beam at the two of them.

**Greg**

"I'll have to sign some forms at work and I'm sure there's a lot on your end for Letty but with everything that's happened. And I know you don't really want to marry me, it's okay, so this is the next logical step." I saw his face fall at the marriage comment but pushed away with a smile again for our daughter.

**Mycroft**

I raise an eyebrow at his comment. "I don't?"

**Greg**

My face deepens with a red colour and I stumble, "Well, I, uh, thought you didn't." I said quietly. It was perfect timing for Matthew to come back and I instructed him to sit in the cafe with Colette while we had this chat. I must have gotten hints wrong and made assumptions.

**Mycroft**

"I never said that, Gregory," I lean close and take his hand. "I just didn't think now was an appropriate time to ask," I nod toward the machine managing his pain medication. "When you are well, and home, I am most willing to discuss it.  You have been through an ordeal. Now is not the time to make decisions based on emotions."

**Greg**

"I don't mean now, I mean asking me to marry you now. I meant just generally as Colette mentioned things ages ago about not wanting marriage and I guess you thought with my history that I wouldn't." I explained, scrunching up my face with the way he'd said emotions. Like it was a disgusting word.

**Mycroft**

"Recall as well that I didn't think you were interested in more than a professional relationship." I squeeze his hand softly. "I'm not good at reading such things, you know." I say with a smile.

**Greg**

"Then why say emotions in that way? I know morphine can make me say and so stupid things, but I'm still me. I'm not in any state to discuss marriage, yeah, I've just been shot. Do you think I've made the decision about Colette because of emotions?" I asked.

**Mycroft**

"Partly, yes. But I know you mean it, and you love her like your own - I have seen that." I get to my feet and start to pace the room. "But marriage... that is not something we have discussed before. I have no way of knowing what might be real, what might be trauma-induced, or what might be a result of drugs." I turn to face him. "I know you love me. And I you. But there is more to it than that." Deep breath. "I grew up believing emotions were something not to be trusted. I'm trying, but it's a difficult habit to break."

**Greg**

"I know Myc and I know what drugs have done to your brother, how he must have tricked you once or twice but you know me. In and out, deducing me every chance you got and even on bloody morphine, that they reduced this morning, that I wouldn't take this lightly. Just run into something I wasn't completely sure of." I wanted to get out of bed to face him properly, but I didn't have the energy back yet.

**Mycroft**

I see him struggling to sit up, and I rush to his side, pressing him back onto the bed. "I only ask you to wait until all this has passed. Nothing will change."

**Greg**

"You promise me nothing will change?" I asked after a minute of searching his face, looking up at him from where I'd been pushed back. It wasn't often I got time off work or even time to relax, I just wish I'd not been injured.

**Mycroft**

"I promise. Nothing will change. When you are fit, we can discuss everything, but not before." I give him a chaste kiss on the lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All teachers and school staff are played by StraightShooter in this chapter

_A couple months have passed, and Greg is pretty much back to normal. Colette's school is having a Parent Day, and Greg will be attending for the first time._

**Mycroft**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along, Gregory?" I look up from my desk, buried in paperwork for tomorrow's meeting.

**Greg**

"It's fine, Letty will look after me and it looks like you've got enough on your plate without having to worry about me." I smiled and set down a cup of tea for him on the side. My shoulder had healed well, there being a bullet sized scar and I'd been working hard to get mobility back.

**Mycroft**

"I always worry about you, my dear," I smile back at him. "But you will be in good hands." I turn to smile at Letty, who is standing in the doorway, anxiously waiting to leave.

**Colette(J)**

"Come on, Greg! Let's go!" I bounce impatiently.

**Greg**

"I'm coming Letty. Don't spend all day in here, take a break at lunchtime and eat." I say softly and lean down to peck him on the lips. I grab my jacket from the back of the office door, having a small hand then dragging me away.

**Colette(J)**

"This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait for Jenny's moms to meet you! And maybe Olivia's dad will come, too - you haven't met him yet." I say with a grin as we walk to the school.

**Greg**

"I'm excited to meet everyone. Your friends, teachers." I smiled and if I was honest with myself, I was more anxious than interviewing suspects or capturing murderers. This was the first real opportunity she's had to call me dad and show me off.

**Colette(J)**

As we walk up to the main gates, I pull him aside and give him a hug. "They're gonna like you a lot, I just know it." I take his hand and practically drag him to the steps.  "Good morning, Mrs. Levin!" I greet the principal. "This is Greg, my other dad."

**Greg**

I shook the principal’s hand and most principals of the community knew me anyway with the force working with them. I smiled, knowing a lot of people recognised me and then glanced at Colette to then go about the teachers they wanted to see. "Great to meet you again" I said lightly.

**Mrs. Levin**

"Good morning, Detective Inspector," I smile at him pleasantly. "Good to see you, and under better circumstances this time." Last time he was here was to investigate a break-in, as I recall. "Enjoy your day here today. Feel free to stop by if you need anything."  I watch with a grin as Colette pulls him along toward one of the classrooms.

**Greg**

"Thank you Mrs. Levin." I waved while I was being dragged away and we first saw one of her maths teachers to then wait in a small corridor to see her tutor. This was the teacher she spoke to the most and saw the most so I'll be surprised to see what they say with the last few months events.

**Colette(J)**

"Hi, Mr. Quinn," I call down the hall. Mr. Quinn is standing in his doorway, and smiles as we approach his office. "Mr. Quinn, this is Greg. I've been telling you about him."

**Mr. Quinn**

"Good morning, Colette. And to you as well, Mr. Lestrade," I nod as I reach out to shake his hand. "It's good to see you're doing better. Miss Holmes has worried about you, you know."

**Greg**

I stand and shake his hand, undoing my jacket to relax. "She's been my little doctor at home and coming to me to my aqua therapy too." I beamed and kept my arm around her. We were led into the classroom and her work was on the desk prepared. I'd seen a few drawings she'd done, it quite detailed for her age.

**Colette(J)**

I head to my desk, and direct Greg to sit in the chair next to mine, so he can look at my drawings. I'd spent almost a week perfecting the most recent one. 'Mr. Quinn says this is one of my best ones, but I like all of them," I point out the drawing of a pair of foxes, nestled together in their den.

**Greg**

"That's amazing Letty. Better than anything I could have drawn." I beamed and thought of getting a frame so we could hang it at home. I looked through a few more of owls, dogs and then watch her tutor come over with a few of her books to look through.

**Mr. Quinn**

"Miss Holmes is quite the artist," I open one of the folios to show the DI some more of her work. "She said Mr. Holmes taught her. I bet your home is full of beautiful artwork, then."

**Greg**

"Mycroft is quite the artist himself but I haven't seen a lot of Letty’s." I admitted and I was sitting there mouth agape while I looked through her drawings. Even the colouring was neat and constant, the tutor still speaking then about her maths/English/science skills.

**Mr. Quinn**

"Miss Holmes has been telling me that her uncle has been helping her with her science homework. It is easy to see - she has improved greatly." I show him her marks in science, which have been steadily going up over the school year. "And then lastly, her English assignments." I show him a neatly-written paper. "She was instructed to write about her family. As expected, she wrote a fair amount about Mr. Holmes, and her uncle, but also included you." I show him the last three pages. "This was written at the beginning of the school year, in fact."

**Greg**

I skim read the last three pages and I swallow a lump in my throat, it explaining how I'd made her father a very happy man and that we worked together with her uncle Sherlock. It went onto say that I was very handsome, smart and that she'd like to get to know me even more and I didn't even know what to say.

**Colette(J)**

I am doodling on a scrap of paper while Greg looks at the things Mr. Quinn shows him, like my school work and my artwork. I blush when Greg reads my essay, even more when he smiles at me after.

**Greg**

"I am really proud of you Letty. All of this is amazing." I beamed and rubbed her back, letting her leave the table to see some friends outside the classroom. It gave me and her tutor a chance to talk as this was the first time as a parent that I was here.

**Mr. Quinn**

"Did you have any concerns, Mr. Lestrade?"

**Greg**

"Just with the fact she has two dads. I know this school is very LGBT friendly and that any bullying would be handled but just with the last few months being injured and it hasn't been easy." I said softly, "Has she been alright the last few months? I mean emotionally, her friends? I know she hides things well like her father."

**Mr. Quinn**

"Ah, yes. At first, she spent a lot of time just sitting in here quietly, drawing or writing. As a staff, we were aware of what was going on, and allowed it, so long as her schoolwork was kept up." I fold my hands on the desk in front of me. "I'm happy to say her friends rallied around her quite well, too - Jenny and Olivia especially. We were not aware of any incidents. There are a few of the older children who have been known to cause a problem, but her friends made sure that didn't happen."

**Greg**

"That's great. It’s all me and Mycroft could ask for really and even if something is said by parents, it's something we can deal with, I just want her to be safe and supported here." I nodded and glanced out the door where she was laughing away without a single trouble in her life.

**Mr. Quinn**

"It's good she has such a solid support network - both adult and peers." I nod in understanding. "Many children don't have that nowadays." I continue sadly. "Even a household with two heterosexual parents is not immune, anymore."

**Colette(J)**

I see that Greg and Mr. Quinn are talking about something - they both look so serious - so Jenny, Olivia, and I walk down the hall toward the lunch room.

**Greg**

"No and especially with what my job sometimes entails, the stresses I bring home and then while Mycroft is away on business." I agree and continue, "I’ve never had a child before and want to get it right.".

**Mr. Quinn**

I pat him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Mr. Lestrade. None of us is an expert, after all." I smile.

**Colette(J)**

I run back over to Greg and Mr. Quinn. "I want you to meet my maths teacher, Mrs. Frederickson. Come on!" I grab Greg's hand to lead him to the next classroom.

**Greg**

I smile back at her tutor and notice the mothers cooing over me being dragged around by Colette. I even noticed Mrs. Frederickson’s pupils dilate, her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and I never really thought of myself that good looking on terms of my grey hair. The media called me a silver fox but I ignored most of it.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

I look up to see Letty pulling along an older gentleman toward me. "You must be Letty's stepfather, Greg," I smile at him, reaching out to shake his hand. He is just as handsome in person as I had seen in the papers. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

**Greg**

I shake the woman's hand and we are led into her classroom, Letty beaming from ear to ear. "It's really nice to meet all of Letty’s teachers. Nice to be here on a personal matter rather than anything to do with my job.” I sat down and was going to be cautious to how I handled this teacher blushing at me.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

"Letty, why don't you go get your work folder from your desk, dear," I smile as she skips over to her desk, chatting happily with some of her friends. I motion for Greg to take a seat by my desk. "Letty has told me so much about you," I say fondly.

**Greg**

"All good things I hope. It’s been a rough couple of months." I rub the back of my neck and watch Letty rush off, smiling lightly. I sit beside her desk and notice her leaning on her hand, looking me over without any sense of consideration to Mycroft. Letty’s other father.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

"Indeed - I read about it in the paper. Nasty business, that," I nod. "I hadn't realized until I saw your photograph in the paper - we have a friend in common. Well, not a 'friend' of yours anymore, I suppose,"

**Greg**

"Friend?" I question with a raised eyebrow and with the way she'd spoken about it, it wasn't a good friend. I ran through people who I hadn't really spoken to but came up blank.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

"Caroline - your ex-wife."

**Greg**

"Oh, right." I nodded and hoped the conversation could just be moved on from that. I hadn't even thought about that possibility.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

I almost laugh at his reaction. "She and I went to school together. Haven't seen her in months, though.I think she's off travelling in southern France with David," I lean back in my chair. "I really can't figure out why she gave you up, though."

**Greg**

I chuckle anxiously, "Well, it was more about my job rather than me. She felt it was too dangerous for her or if we were to have children.' I cringed at hearing David's name. It had been one that she'd told me not to worry about, that they were just friends.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

"Well, reading about what happened to you, you have to see she might be right, you know," I reach over and touch his hand lightly, and say in a low voice, "This Holmes fellow apparently has a dark past. Wouldn't want to hurt an innocent child with it," I look up just as Letty returns with her folder, proudly showing her work to Greg.

**Greg**

I frown at her comment but my attention is taken away with Letty returning with a large folder. I beamed at some more of her work, pulling a chair over so we could go through it together with Mrs. Frederickson.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

With Letty sitting with him, I don't want to bring up the subject of safety again, but I can tell the comment bothers him. "Letty has been working well ahead of most of the class, actually." I point out some of the better pieces of work.

**Colette(J)**

"I'm sure I'll finish the last book soon, too." I say proudly. I've been steadily working through every set of assignments I was given, and Uncle Sherlock supplied some, too.

**Greg**

"All of this has just been amazing Letty." I flicked through every piece of work through the book and I feel like I'm repeating myself but it really is the truth. I'd never expected to have such an intelligent child, it expected where she was a part of the Holmes family. I smiled back at her teacher and would tell Mycroft her comments later.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

"You will most certainly be done with it before the end of the year, that is true," I nod at Colette. "I assume Mr. Holmes has suggestions for additional materials?"

**Greg**

"Yeah, her uncle Sherlock is always looked to give her extra materials. Especially in science and the arts." I wanted to get through this as quickly as I could without alerting Colette to what was wrong. We got another moment alone while my daughter rushed off to get her other and final book to show me.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

"Well, I'm sure _her father_ has things well in hand," I comment, as though I don't expect to see Greg here again.

**Greg**

I frown, "As do I." I glance over and make sure Colette is still away before leaning forward. "You are gonna see me around here a lot more because I am Colette’s dad as much as Mycroft. Hell, it'll even be official when we get married, which, will make you happy, will be sooner rather than later." I ranted and didn't know where it came from.

**Mrs. Frederickson**

"Well, we all know how good at marriage you are," I say grimly, just before Colette returns with her book.

**Greg**

That comment throws me and I sit smiling weakly to everything that's explained to me. I took Colette’s hand, let her say goodbye to friends and didn't even speak to other parents. The marriage comment had knocked my confidence, the car ride being rather quiet. I didn't want things to end up the same way that it did with Caroline.

* * *

**Mycroft**

I look up from my desk when I hear the front door close, and Colette bounces into my office. "Did everything go well, mon cher?"

**Colette(D)**

"It was really good, my teachers and friends liked Greg but..." I hesitated and watched dad head up the stairs to change before speaking, "He was really quiet after speaking to Mrs. Frederickson. Like, he was upset." I said. I was really worried that it was something I'd done

**Mycroft**

"Mrs. Frederickson? She's your mathematics teacher, yes?" I ask. "I'm sure it was nothing, mon cher." I make a mental note to speak to Gregory about it tonight after Colette has gone to bed. "And did Greg get to meet Mr. Quinn?"

**Colette(D)**

"Yeah, Mr. Quinn loved him, patted him on the shoulder." I beamed and could at least read for an hour or so before needing to go to sleep. I was still worried about my dad though, how he'd gone straight upstairs.

**Mycroft**

We had a pleasant, if silent, dinner together, and Gregory was cleaning the kitchen when I got Colette off to get ready for bed. I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly. "You've hardly spoken all evening. What's wrong?"

**Greg**

I was wiping the kitchen side down when I felt his arms around me, smelt his aftershave and felt his kisses. "Have I? I'm alright. I'm just cleaning up." I said softly and he wouldn't let me go when I tried to step away.

**Mycroft**

"You aren't the only one who can tell when someone's behavior is abnormal, my love," I smile against his skin. "Care to share?"

**Greg**

I sigh and rub my face, "It's stupid, just one of Colette’s maths teacher’s fucking comments. Threw me a bit." it wasn't often I swore but our daughter wasn't around so I bore my frustration out.

**Mycroft**

I take his hands and guide him to the living room, sitting both of us on the sofa. "What could Mrs. Frederickson have said that bothers you so?"

**Greg**

"She knows my ex wife. She was making comments about my ability to be a father and my relationship with you." I ran a hand through my hair and wasn't going to mention the marriage comment as I wasn't so sure anymore. I was worrying about the same thing.

**Mycroft**

I frown, squeezing his hands and bringing them to my lips. "Mrs. Frederickson does not know either of us well to make such judgements. I, however, _do_ know you, and have seen you with Colette, and other children. You have the makings of an excellent parent - patient yet firm, kind yet commanding respect. I also know a bit about your ex-wife, and believe me, she and I share no similarities." I kiss along his knuckles.

**Greg**

"I know, I know." I smiled a moment where he was kissing my hands, "I never want to put you or Colette in danger. I know we both have risks in our jobs but I'd do anything to keep my work and home life apart so things don't end up going the same way as they did with Caroline." I sighed.

**Mycroft**

"Risks are always present. We do our best to avoid them, but sometimes, they cannot be avoided." I look into his eyes. "We will handle them together."

**Greg**

I scan his face and relax somewhat, "I'm just being silly worrying about her comments." I shook my head but continued. "I just want what's best for you and Letty. Always." I said softly, shifting closer so we could cuddle.

**Mycroft**

"You are what is best for us," I put my arms around him and draw him close.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea is played by johnwatsonblog in this chapter

**Mycroft**

_in Mycroft's office, 6 months later..._

I am standing at the window, looking out over the fog-shrouded city, silently sipping my tea. I don't even hear Anthea come in.

**Anthea**

I step in quietly and see he is brooding about something, a cup awaiting my arrival on his desk. I was worried when he called me in on one of his days off to help him with something. "Sir?" I said softly to get his attention.

**Mycroft**

"I wonder if I might ask your opinion on something.  A matter of a personal nature."

**Anthea**

"Of course. Is it to do with Colette?" I ask and pour myself a cup of tea, adding a few sweeteners and only a splash of milk. I noticed how he'd taken more than his usual dose of sweeteners and even had full fat milk brought in. It sent my heart racing.

**Mycroft**

"Among other things, yes." I take a seat at my desk as she sits down. "What do you think of Gregory?"

**Anthea**

I pause for a moment and it makes my heart stop before I continue, "I think he's a good man sir, good for Colette, has made you both unbelievably happy and he's good at his job as detective inspector. I expect he'll make chief within the next few years. Why?" I asked. I sipped at my tea casually.

**Mycroft**

I can't help but smile a little behind my teacup. "I think you can probably guess why." I set down my cup. "I am considering making our current arrangement a more permanent one."

**Anthea**

I beam and try not to full on grin in front of him. "That's excellent news, sir. When are you thinking of proposing? Do you need me to sort any arrangements? Have you told Colette?" I took out my phone to start organising everything he needed, being stopped.

**Mycroft**

"Slow down. Watching him with Letty is part of what influenced my decision, yes. As for arrangements, well... I really have no idea what his answer might be. Let's wait and find out, hm?"

**Greg**

"Why would you doubt his answer?" I ask after I put my cup back down, wondering how much Letty knew of his plans to propose.

**Mycroft**

"He is once-divorced, after all. He may be a bit hesitant to do that again." I sigh. "He may consider it an unnecessary complication to our relationship. "

**Anthea**

"You've been together nearly a year and a half and I doubt he's going to shy away from your relationship now." I remind him with a raised eyebrow, thinking a chat with his daughter will be good for him.

**Mycroft**

"There is something about marriage that can drastically change things. I do not understand it, but it does."

**Anthea**

"Marriage is just a logical next step. The only thing it changes is your hand, a few forms and your name. That’s all it changes." I haven't got a partner myself but this was going to be a better marriage than anything Greg and Caroline could have made. They understood one another, were good parents to Letty.

**Mycroft**

"I suppose." I have a distant look in my eyes. "But what if he says no? I'm not sure what will happen."

**Greg**

"He loves you, Mycroft. I see it every time he looks at you and this aren't going to end up like him and Caroline." he took my note of using his actual name and I wouldn't be reassuring him like this if I wasn't 100%.

**Mycroft**

I nod silently. "But what if..."

**Anthea**

I interrupt him before he even goes down that rabbit hole, "Don't even go there. You can't keep worrying about the what ifs and with Greg working late nights this week, you have a chance to speak with Colette. She'll say the same thing her mother does." I stood where I needed to get my own work completed.

**Mycroft**

I shake my head, chuckling. "That I'm overthinking things again? I somehow doubt she'll say that to me. But you are correct. I will talk to her after school this afternoon." I check my watch. "One last meeting first, though."

**Anthea**

"I shall send them in, sir, and I've told her about the Holmes over thinking before." I smirk as I left the door open, nodding that the minister could go in now.

* * *

**Colette(D)**

I was a little bummed that dad wasn't picking me up like he normally was as he was working late but excited all the same to have father arrive. I jumped into the car, putting my bags into the footwell and smiling up at him.

**Mycroft**

"You look especially cheerful today, mon cher. A good day at school?"

**Colette(D)**

"Very good and I'm happy that you're picking me up from school..." I grinned and put my seatbelt on before he pulled away from the curb. I'd limited my time with my maths teacher after she'd upset Greg 6 months ago, it still bothering me.

**Mycroft**

"I don't get to do that as often as I'd like, it's true." I smile at her. "I don't suppose I could interest you in ice cream?"

**Colette(D)**

"Yes!" I raise my hands in agreement, dancing a little in my seat and I was itching to get out of the car until he had parked. I held his hand and after a small walk through Hyde Park, we each had a cone of ice cream and it was nice to see he wasn't worried about the calories thanks to Greg.

**Mycroft**

"So, Colette," I say as we walk toward a nearby bench near the water. "What do you think of Gregory?"

**Colette(D)**

"Well, he's my dad." I said slowly and gave it a minutes thought before answering again, 'He's a big part of my life, he takes me and picks me up from school, does my lunchbox, takes me to my weekend clubs.". I looked over at him looking uncomfortable.

**Mycroft**

"Hm. Aunt Anthea often does those things as well. So do your uncles."

**Colette(D)**

"Yeah but dad wants to do those things with me, spend as much time as he can with me and that's different to aunt Anthea or uncle Sherlock and uncle John." I nod, half speaking while licking my ice cream cone.

**Mycroft**

I chuckle. "Despite how Uncle Sherlock behaves, he really does enjoy spending time with you, you know." I take another lick of ice cream. "You consider Gregory part of your family, do you not?"

**Colette(D)**

"Only sometimes, not the day to day stuff that Greg does with me." I laugh and start to crunch the cone, "Of course I do. What's this about?" I asked lightly.

**Mycroft**

"Do you remember when you told me what James said? That two people have to marry to love each other?"

**Colette(D)**

"Yeah.?" I said slowly, my brain whirling with all the possibilities that he could be talking about.

**Mycroft**

"And I told you that was wrong... that two people have to love each other to marry?"

**Colette(D)**

"Just tell me already, father. Stop stalling." I finally give in and I'm already jumping on my feet to what I think it is. I finish my ice cream cone, meeting his eye.

**Mycroft**

"My, aren't we impatient today," I laugh as I finish my cone. "I am going to ask Gregory to marry me, if you approve."

**Colette(D)**

I practically shouted yay, letting all my energy out jumping and hopping around the bench we'd been sitting on. A few people stared but I didn't care as my dads were getting married.

**Mycroft**

"Understand, mon cher - I'm asking. It doesn't mean he'll agree." I smile as she jumps about excitedly. "And you're not to say anything. I was hoping to ask him this weekend."

**Colette(D)**

I stopped jumping when he said about Greg not saying yes, "Why wouldn't he say yes, Father? He loves you and me, he's a part of this family." I said breathlessly and sat down to catch my breath. My weekend activities were cancelled this week as Greg was working late and Father wanted us to spend time together.

**Mycroft**

"Well," I begin. "He was married before, and it went badly. I'm sure he and his wife were very much in love, as he and I are." I look at her thoughtfully. "I don't know if he will want to take that risk again."

**Colette(D)**

"Yeah but he said his wife was scared that she and their kids would get hurt. That she wouldn't be able to cope whereas we can, father. He loves us and you, and will want to marry you." I said more seriously where he didn't seem so sure but I was 100% certain that he'd say yes.

**Mycroft**

"You understand that his job has risks, as does my own," I say. "That has not changed. And you remember what happened."

**Colette(D)**

"Yeah but even after Greg got hurt, he still stayed with us. Remember?" I remind him more importantly, aunt Anthea always telling me to remind Father of how good things are when he worries. Today was one of those times.

**Mycroft**

"He had little choice, mon cher. He couldn't care for himself properly for some time, you know." I nod. "And he had been staying with us before it all happened... which may have played a role in _why_ it all happened."

**Colette(D)**

I roll my eyes, looking much like Uncle Sherlock, 'When Aunt Anthea says you're worrying like this and Uncle Sherlock has said I'm allowed too, I'm to call you an idiot." I said seriously. Greg wouldn't just leave us with Father proposing to him.

**Mycroft**

"I'm going to have to have a talk with them. You should never call your parents idiots," I can't help but smile. "Even if we are." I get to my feet and offer her a hand up. "Come along. I'm sure you have homework, yes?"

**Colette(D)**

I smirk and grip his hand, "When are you going to propose at the weekend? Are you doing anything special?" I say excitedly with how calmed down he was now, homework the least of my thoughts right now.

**Mycroft**

"I've not yet decided. Perhaps after dinner Saturday evening."

**Colette(D)**

"Can I be there? Please, please?" I jumped up and down on the spot where we were waiting at a crossing. It made him laugh, two days of waiting seeming like forever.

**Mycroft**

I give her hand a squeeze. "I'd like to ask him on my own, if it's all right. But I'm sure you will be within earshot, whether I want you to be or not." I laugh. "You're much like your uncle that way."

**Colette(D)**

I groaned at first and then thought of sitting on the stairs once I'd supposedly gone to bed. "Have you got a ring yet? Can I see it when we get home since dad's working late?" I asked before we both got into the car.

**Mycroft**

"I do not. Perhaps you can help me choose one?"

**Colette(D)**

I cheered again and it was one of the best days of my life, the pair of us choosing a simple black band that Father could then get in gold at a later date. I was to hide it in my bedroom drawer since dad never looks in there and it would be safe in the back with my notebooks.

* * *

**Mycroft**

_Saturday evening_

Dinner had been typical, with Greg and I listening as Colette told us about her week at school, and spending Friday afternoon with her uncles. Apparently, Sherlock needed to be reminded that some chemistry experiments were not appropriate for a 9-year-old, let alone someone his age. As dinner progressed, I could tell she was getting more and more anxious, knowing that after dinner was likely when Gregory and I would have our conversation.

**Colette(D)**

I'd had a great afternoon with my uncle Sherlock and uncle John but I'd had my mind on this evening after dinner. I tried to keep relaxed as not to give anything away to Greg, Father glancing my way now and again to calm me down. I cleared my plate and dessert as to supposedly get to bed earlier, putting it on that I was exhausted after my experiments with uncle Sherlock this afternoon.

**Mycroft**

I gather up the dishes and take them to the sink. "Perhaps you should get ready for bed, mon cher," I say over my shoulder.

**Colette(D)**

I actually force a yawn and Greg seems to buy it, "Goodnight Father." I call to him in the kitchen. I give Dad the biggest hug and quite a long one compared to what I usually did. I rushed upstairs, knowing to wait 15 minutes or so before creeping down again.

**Mycroft**

"Would you bring me the last of the dishes, Gregory?" I say quietly.

**Greg**

"Sure. It keeps surprising me how much Letty is like Sherlock... Rushing around, always on the go." I said as I walked in and I had noticed Mycroft glancing more at Colette but I was still tired over my lie in this morning after a long week. I put the plates in the sink and then smiled at him.

**Mycroft**

"And how would you like to spend this evening?" I continue rinsing dishes, setting them in the dishwasher. "We could curl up on the sofa and watch a movie, if you'd like."

**Greg**

"God yes. I just need a relaxing evening with even more dessert, I've eaten too healthily this week." I smirk and wrap my arms around his waist when he'd stood properly. Myc had already been asleep when I got into bed so I didn't really get to see him.

**Mycroft**

I dried my hands and turn around in his arms, leaning down to kiss him. "A movie it is, then," I hold him close for a moment, then lead him to the living room. "Casablanca?"

**Greg**

I tried to hold his face to kiss him for longer but he really seemed like he wanted to get to the living room. I shrugged it off, smiling, "Yeah, that was the movie we watched when I first stayed the night.' I remembered. I was in my favourite Harry Potter shirt along with Game of Thrones trackies.

**Mycroft**

I put in the promised movie, then sat on the sofa with him, tucking him up against me and pulling a warm afghan around us. His head is laid on my chest. I realize this comfortable position is likely to put us both to sleep in short order. "Gregory," I say quietly.

**Greg**

I'm already dozing with my eyes shut when I hear my name, my body jumping where I hadn't really planned on being asleep. "Yeah, yeah, I'm awake babe." I say softly and rub my eyes to concentrate back on the movie.

**Mycroft**

My hand strokes softly along his back. "May I inquire about something?

**Greg**

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I look over and smile tiredly. I scanned his face and sensed something might be wrong, my legs still curled up with his and I grabbed the remote to pause the movie. It seemed important so I sat back with muscles half tensed.

**Mycroft**

"I am contemplating a slight change in our relationship."

**Greg**

My smile dropped and it was like my heart had stopped. My face went pale, I started to sweat and my hands were shaking with an imminent panic attack. I'd been on high alert all week with robberies and murders, speaking with criminals and now he wanted a change in our relationship. I'd been so focused I barely recognised Mycroft wrapping the blanket mainly around my shoulders and telling me to take deep breaths.

**Mycroft**

"Shhh," I hold him close, calming him. "I love you very much, Gregory. You know that, right?"

**Greg**

"Sorry, I've been on edge all week with the Shane murder going to trial and that Peterson robbery." I took a few deep breaths, holding onto his jumper, "I know and I love you too sweetheart." I said quietly with my face on his chest.

**Mycroft**

"And you are a wonderful father to Colette," I continue, stroking his hair.

**Greg**

"Thanks. I'm just being silly, I'm okay." I breathed in deeply a few more times of his general smell, which I loved, and then looked up at him again. He'd been the only one to pull me out of any panic attack and make me smile.

**Mycroft**

My mind races through different ways - memorable ways - to ask, but I finally settle on the simple approach. "Would you consider becoming my husband?"

**Greg**

I chuckled and didn't think he was serious, it taking a moment for it to click. "You're asking me to marry you?" I said softly and shifted so I was facing him properly. A large grin was forming on my face, my heart jumping.

**Mycroft**

I return his smile. "Yes. Yes I am. Marry me. Please."

**Greg**

I chuckle in amazement and I'm gobsmacked, "Yeah, course I will." I say softly. It was totally out of the blue and it'd been the last thing I'd ever expected him to say. I watched as he put his hand between the seat cushions, bringing out a dark blue box.

**Mycroft**

I pull out the ring box, and open it. "Letty helped me pick this out for you."

**Greg**

"Is that why you two were looking at each other weirdly?" I thought the black ring was simple yet elegant, not seeing the engraving that Mycroft had put inside at the last minute. I already knew he'd have known my ring size to make it a perfect fit.

**Mycroft**

I blush. "Yes. You see, she and I discussed it. I needed to know she was OK with bringing you officially into our family, after all." I slip the ring onto his finger with ease, and clasp his hand. "I'm sure you know her answer to that."

**Greg**

My heart is pounding in my chest and I can't help but laugh. I lunge forward to hug him and it pushes us back onto the sofa, legs tangled and then I hear small footsteps joining us in the living room. She must have been listening from the stairs.

**Colette(J)**

"I told you, Father!" I jump into the pile of people on the sofa.

**Greg**

I laugh and have to shift to wrap my arm around her, it being all a lot to take in. "How long have you two been planning this, hm? And your father said that you helped him pick the ring out."

**Colette(J)**

"I don't know how long he's been thinking about it, but I picked out the ring the other day. It was SO HARD not telling you, but he said to keep quiet about it until he'd asked you," I chatter quickly in a single giggly breath.

**Greg**

I kiss all around her face and then Mycroft’s before having to get up where he needed air. I ran a hand through my hair, holding my hand out so I could look at it again in total disbelief. Myc then mentioned there was an engraving inside.

**Colette(J)**

"You had it engraved, Father? What does it say?" I look curiously as Greg slips the ring off to read it.

**Greg**

I slipped the ring off my finger, smiling at Mycroft again and tilting the ring at a certain angle so I could see the inside.

Mycroft

"Trois coeurs, un amour," I smile at both of them. "Since the three of us are becoming one family."

**Colette(J)**

I don't know what to say to that, so I just hug them both tightly.

**Greg**

My face becomes a deep red face and part of me knows Colette wants to know what it says. "It means three hearts, one love." I say softly, hearing her little sniffle and then her dad's glancing down.

**Mycroft**

I stroke Colette's hair. "It seemed appropriate," I smile at the two of them.

**Greg**

I squeeze them both tightly before putting the ring back on my finger. I knelt down to Colettes height, "Right, off to bed with you missus, it's way past your bedtime." I said softly and it only took one look to make her walk off. I'd not minded her staying up for the proposal but I wanted to spend some quality time with my fiancé.

**Colette(J)**

"I can't wait to tell Olivia and Jenny on Monday!" I giggle, heading to bed. I'm going to be too excited to sleep, I just know it.

**Mycroft**

I give Colette a peck on the cheek and she trots up the stairs. Returning my attention to the handsome man draped over me and the sofa, I say quietly, "You're sure? You really want this?"

**Greg**

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I, gorgeous?" I kiss his cheek and it was still a big shock to me. I put my arms around his neck, watching him change expressions many times.

**Mycroft**

I shake my head a little. "Despite Letty's confidence, I had my doubts as to your answer, to be honest. I didn't think you would leave us, of course, but still. Marriage is a big step."

**Greg**

"Well, yeah. I know, I've gone through it before Myc. Is that why you were hesitant? Because of how my first marriage went?" I said softly, lifting his face up to face mine with my finger.

**Mycroft**

"Partly, yes. I was concerned you might not want such a commitment again, given how it went before."

**Greg**

I smile and shake my head this time, throwing my leg over him so I was straddling him and cupped his face with both my hands. "Look, the reason why me and Caroline didn't work out was that she couldn't understand why I was so committed to my job. You do. You accept the dangers, late nights, the bad cases, everything. That’s why I'd say yes every time, if you asked me over and over."

**Mycroft**

I put my hands on his arse and settle him on my lap, smiling down at me. "I'm glad I only had to ask once, though. I'm not sure my heart could have taken it, had I needed to ask again." I lean up and kiss him

**Greg**

I push my tongue into his mouth and didn't think I could feel more love for this man than I already did. I ran my hand through his hair, pulling away when I heard Colette’s voice calling for her father to read a bedtime story to her.


End file.
